Ce que sont les sentiments
by Shinokago
Summary: Maintenant que tout le monde est de nouveau réuni, il faut que nos héros venus de l'époque Sengoku s'adaptent à leur nouvelle vie. Comment l'histoire va-t-elle se terminer? Chap. 17 UPDATE! Et voilà! La fin de cette fic est enfin arrvée! DSL du retard.
1. La mise en garde

Salut tout le monde !!! C'est ma première fic que je diffuse ici alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire...

P.S : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage sniff !!) mais ils appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi. Bonne lecture !!

CHAPITRE 1 :LA MISE EN GARDE 

L'été approchait. Kagome était en train de réviser dans sa chambre en vue des derniers examens qui arrivaient. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur un exercice de maths assez difficile mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle pensait beaucoup trop à l'autre époque et à quelqu'un en particulier...Se surprenant elle-même, elle tenta à nouveau de se remettre à son exercice : -Bon ! Allez ! Un peu de concentration ! Voyons : « Soit x la racine carrée de... » AHH ! MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! POURQUOI IL FAUT QUE JE PENSE A « LUI » ?!?!

En, effet chaque fois qu'elle voulait travailler sérieusement, Inuyasha venait l'embêter. C'est ce qui venait d'ailleurs de se passer : Inuyasha voulait encore l'empêcher de partir et Kagome dû crier « OSUWARI » de rage afin que celui-ci la laisse franchir le puits. Le demi-youkai s'était fait envoyer à terre sous les regards amusés de Miroku, Sango, et Shippo. Pourtant, quand il n'était pas là, elle n'arrêtait pas de songer à ce hanyou. Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle trouvait même que c'était agréable...Mais elle se ressaisit et se dit dans sa tête : « Laisse tomber ! Il est encore amoureux de Kikyô. Tu n'as aucune chance... ». Son bonheur fut largement refroidit à cette pensée. Eprouvant une petite pointe d'agacement elle se convainquit elle-même en clamant haut et fort :

-Il faut que j'arrête de ne penser qu'à ça, sinon je suis sûre de me planter aux examens ! Sur ce elle reprit ses révisions, bien décider à réussir l'exercice sur lequel elle était depuis une heure.

Dans l'autre époque, à l'ère Sengoku, Inuyasha boudait dans son coin :

-Cela ne sert à rien de bouder, Inuyasha, lui dit Kaede.

-Parle pour toi, vieille sorcière ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a mal au dos...

-Pourtant, tu avais l'air d'être apaiser quand tu l'as vu partir, entendit le demi-youkai derrière lui.

Kaede et Inuyasha se retournèrent. Miroku venait d'apparaître à l'entrée accompagné de Sango et de Shippo, ainsi que de Kirara.

-Kerps ! lui répondit l'hanyou en lui tournant le dos. De quoi je me mêle ?

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans l'atmosphère.

-Inu, nous savons que c'est parce que tu t'inquiètes pour elle, tenta Sango.

-C'est bien dit ça ! dit Miroku en s'adressant à Sango et lui donnant une tape dans les fesses.

CLAC ! Deux secondes plus tard, on pouvait apercevoir sur la joue gauche du bonze une marque de main. Sango venait en effet de lui envoyer une grosse baffe dans la figure.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit le demi-youkai aux cheveux argentés, je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Alors laissez-moi tranquille ! Ayant dit ces mots, il s'enfuit le plus vite possible afin de se retrouver seul.

Quelques heures plus tard assis sur une des branches du Goshin-Boku, Inuyasha repensait à ce qu' avait dit Sango au village. Certes, il était heureux d'avoir vu Kagome retourner dans son monde (bien qu'il ne l'ai pas montré) car là-bas elle était en sécurité, mais quelque chose de plus important le préoccupait : en effet, la Shikon no tama était pratiquement reconstituée. Encore un ou deux morceaux et elle serait à nouveau entière. Evidemment, l'un d'eux était détenu par Naraku, mais ce n'est pas ce qui torturait l'esprit de notre héros. Non ! Loin de là ! Il songeait beaucoup plus à ce qu'il devrait faire de la perle une fois tous les morceaux rassemblés : « Au départ je voulais devenir un véritable youkai, mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Kagome, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'aimerai la protéger et être un youkai serait la meilleure solution, mais en contre-partie je perdrai mon âme. Et d'un autre côté, si je deviens un humain, je ne pourrai plus la protéger... »

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et Kagome ne dormait pas, étant sur les nerfs à cause des examens du lendemain. Elle finit par trouver le repos après s'être retourner dans son lit plusieurs fois. C'est à ce moment précis que son âme se sentie plonger dans un rêve étrange. Elle se retrouva alors à l'époque Sengoku, devant le puits du temps.

-Mais...?! Comment suis-je arrivée... ?

-C'est moi qui t'ai fait venir ici, prononça une voix.

La lycéenne vit alors apparaître devant ses yeux une jeune femme portant des habits de miko.

-Qui êtes-vous ?!, demanda Kagome en essayant de masquer sa peur.

-Tu connais mon nom, mais pas mon visage. Je suis Midoriko.

-Vous êtes la femme qui s'est sacrifiée pour...pardon je ne voulais pas dire cela...,s'excusa la jeune fille en voyant le regard emplit de tristesse de la prêtresse.

-Ce n'est rien. Il y a plus important... je suis venu t'avertir avec mes dernières forces...Il faut te préparer...

-Comment ?!

-Le combat final approche ! Durant cette bataille, la personne à qui tu tiens le plus sera en danger. Seule toi pourra décider si elle doit vivre ou mourir. Choisis bien et ton souhait le plus cher pourra peut-être se réaliser...

-Mais que va-t-il se passer ?! interrogea Kagome de plus en plus inquiète. A quel moment vais-je devoir faire ce choix ?

-Le moment venu, tu le sauras...répondit Midoriko qui commençait à disparaître et dont la voix devenait de plus en plus faible. Le moment venu...

Kagome se réveilla en sursaut. « Etait-ce un rêve ou dois-je prendre cette mise en garde au sérieux ? ». Elle se posa la question mais une phrase plus terrible résonnait dans sa tête... « La personne à qui tu tiens le plus sera en danger. Seule toi pourra décider si elle doit vivre ou mourir... ». Son sang se glaça et, les yeux au bord des larmes, elle murmura :

-Inuyasha....

Bon ben voilà le premier chapitre...C'est ma première fic alors soyez sympa svp !! Sinon j'espère que le début vous a plu !! Alors reviews svp !!


	2. Déclaration!

Me voilà de retour !! En fait c'est grâce aux reviews !! Cela m'a fait tellement plaisir de recevoir des encouragements que j'ai voulu vous remercier de m'avoir laissé un message...résultat : bonne lecture du chapitre 2 lol !! Continuez de m'envoyer des reviews...Ça me motivera encore plus et le chapitre 3 arrivera plus vite !!

**CHAPITRE 2 :DECLARATION !?**

Le lendemain, Kagome réfléchissait encore aux paroles qu'elle avait entendu la veille. Elle essayait désespérément de trouver une solution à la prédiction qu'elle avait eut. Mais quand elle arriva au lycée, elle abandonna :

-De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire afin que cela n'arrive pas ,dit-elle découragée. Je ne pourrai choisir que lorsque le moment viendra comme me l'a dit Midoriko. Et je ne dois rien dire aux autres, surtout à Inuyasha...

À la fin de la matinée, Kagome se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle afin de se préparer pour retourner à l'époque Sengoku. « Plus vite ce sera fait, moins je me torturerai l'esprit pour rien !» pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle disait au revoir à sa famille après avoir vérifié si elle n'avait rien oublié. Arrivée à la chapelle elle sauta rapidement dans le puits. A peine vit-elle le village de Kaede où l'attendait ses amis qu'elle entendit une voix familière derrière elle qui semblait lui en vouloir et qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille :

-Tu en as mis du temps ! Je te rappelle qu'on doit retrouver les morceaux de la perle !

Elle se retourna et, comme elle s'en doutait, il s'agissait d'Inuyasha, qui d'ailleurs la regardait avec des yeux emplis de reproches. Elle voulut répliquer, mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge un moment car la vue du hanyou lui avait fait repenser à la mise en garde de Midoriko. Elle se reprit à temps pour ne pas laisser paraître son inquiétude :

-Bonjour à toi aussi !

-Tu aurais pu me dire que cela durerait aussi longtemps ! explosa Inuyasha.

-Je l'ai dit, mais tu étais encore partit dans ton coin !

-Ooohh...je suis désolé. Je n'imaginais pas que les examens étaient si « importants » ! ironisa-t-il.

C'en était trop pour Kagome. Son inquiétude laissa place à la colère :

-Osuwari ! Là, tu vas trop loin ! Parlons de toi...Je ne te savais pas aussi jaloux ! cria-t-elle.

-Moi ?Jaloux !? nia Inuyasha. Et de quoi ?!Des examens peut-être ?! ajouta-t-il en se redressant avec difficulté car son dos était encore douloureux suite à la sentence de Kagome.

-Bien sûr que non !!!Mais il est vrai que tu te comportes bizarrement quand je discute avec « lui »...

Inuyasha fut piqué au vif. Apparemment, il ne se doutait pas que ses sentiment étaient voyant à ce point. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire au plus vite...De plus, Kagome venait de toucher un point sensible car il pouvait deviner de qui elle parlait :

-Je m'inquiètes seulement pour les morceaux de la perle que tu gardes avec toi !Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être jaloux de cet imbécile de Kouga !Et d'ailleurs pourquoi je serais...AIE !!! rugit-il avec fougue.

Une bosse venait de se former sur la tête du demi-youkai.

-Tu peux me dire qui tu traites d'imbécile ? tonitrua une voix.

Kouga venait de frapper Inuyasha en faisant son apparition derrière lui.

-Et toi, tu nous espionnais encore ? rétorqua Inuyasha. Eh, tu m'écoutes ?!

Kouga, en effet, ne s'intéressait déjà plus à l'hanyou car toute son attention était braquée sur la jeune lycéenne.

-Bonjour Kagome, où étais-tu passée ?Je me faisais du souci pour toi...

-Euh...Bonjour Kouga, répondit celle-ci, un peu gênée. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, reprit-elle avec un peu plus d'assurance.

Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Si Inuyasha n'est pas envieux, il ne bronchera pas. A moins qu'il ne l'aime pas... Non ! C'était idiot ! S'il ne l'aimait pas, il n'aurait jamais risqué autant sa vie pour la sauver à chaque fois qu'elle était en danger.

-Eh, Inuyasha ! Tu ne vois pas que tu fais de la peine à Kagome en lui disant que la perle est plus importante qu'elle ! lui reprocha Kouga.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! se renfrogna Inuyasha, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Pas parce que Kouga se trouvait à deux centimètres de SA protégée, mais plutôt parce que celui-ci venait de dire une vérité. Il le savait, Mais c'était le seul moyen de cacher au mieux ses sentiments. Kagome suggéra que le moment était bien choisi pour mettre son plan à exécution :

-Mais tu le pensais quand tu as dit cela ! rétorqua-t-elle en jouant la fille intérieurement blessée.

-Mais... pas du tout ! essaya de répondre Inuyasha pour sa défense.

-SI ! TU LE PENSAIS ! gronda Kagome en interprétant son rôle à merveille.

« Inuyasha tombe dans le piège. C'est parfait. Je sais que c'est déloyal, mais si c'est le seul moyen de le faire sortir de sa coquille... ». Et tout en pensant cela, elle reprit de plus belle :

-D'AILLEURS, TU T'ES TRAHI QUAND TU AS MENTIONNÉ LE NOM DE KOUGA ! JE N'AI JAMAIS DIT QUE C'ETAIT DE LUI QUE JE PARLAIS !

-Là, elle marque un point, hein face de chien ?! rétorqua Kouga.

-RÉPÈTES UN PEU ?! explosa Inuyasha. Et s'adressant à Kagome : JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX DE CE LOUP ENRAGÉ !!! mentit-il tout en se maudissant de s'être emporté aussi vite et regardant le youkai-loup avec un regard noir tout en le montrant du doigt !

-Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, tu sais ? Tu es un méchant chien ! Tu ne mérites pas d'être avec Kagome. Et pour ton information, le « loup enragé » a un nom !

-TU CHERCHES LA GUERRE ?!

-JE T'ATTENDS QUAND TU VEUX !!

-Je te préviens...l'avertit le demi-youkai en posant la main sur Tessaïga.

-ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !! hurla Kagome (elle était rouge tellement elle était gênée d'être le sujet d'une nouvelle (et énième !) querelle entre le hanyou et le youkaï-loup). C'EST TOI-MÊME QUI AS DIT QUE TU N'ÉTAIS PAS ENVIEUX, PEUT-ÊTRE, MAIS C'EST TOI QUI L'AS CITÉ EN PREMIER. QUI TE DIT QUE JE PENSAIS QU'IL S'AGISSAIT DE KOUGA ?!

Elle reprit son souffle pour se calmer, puis recommença à parler d'une voix plus dégagée (et surtout parce que sa voix était sur le point de se briser tellement elle avait crié). De plus, en voyant les têtes sidérées d'Inuyasha et de Kouga la voir sortir autant de ses gonds pour la première fois l'avaient mise dans l'embarras :

-Très bien ! Alors je suppose que ce que tu as dit est vrai Inu...Dans ce cas, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que j'ailla me promener avec Kouga...puisque ça ne te fait rien...

Le visage de Kouga vira au rouge, celui-ci étant visiblement gêné. Inuyasha, lui, était de la même couleur, mais d'énervement, et surtout de jalousie. Mais il était trop fier pour le faire remarquer. Il fallait tout de même qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire pour l'empêcher de partir avec « l'autre », et vite...

-Tu flirteras plus tard ! Le plus important est de retrouver les morceaux de la perle !

Mais cette fois, il était allé trop loin. CLAC ! Kagome venait de lui donner une gifle.

-Alors pour toi, c'est tout ce que je suis ? Même pas une amie, Juste un objet qui te permet de récupérer les fragments de la Shikon no tama ?!

Elle lui avait parlé avec une telle déception que sa voix avait légèrement tremblé. Ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était plus de la comédie.

-Ce n'est pas ce que... Commença Inuyasha.

-OSUWARI ! Je n'en peux plus ! J'abandonne ! Elle se tourna vers Kouga, les larmes aux yeux : Tu veux bien venir te promener avec moi ?!

-Euh...Bien sûr ! affirma le youkaï-loup qui était heureux d'avoir triomphé cette fois-ci (même s'il n'y était pour rien !).

-Tu...crois...que...je vais...te laisser partir, haleta le demi-youkaï aux cheveux argentés qui venait de se relever. Et d'un seul coup, il voulut attaquer Kouga par derrière, mais...

-OSUWARI ! Viens Kouga, laissons-le seul, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite !

Et elle partit en compagnie de lui sans même un regard vers celui qu'elle aimait tant.

Quelques temps plus tard, Kagome et Kouga étaient en train de marcher dans la forêt, mais la lycéenne était trop prise dans ses pensées pour pouvoir discuter. Elle avait des remords sur ce qu'elle avait dit à Inuyasha, mais surtout de ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle l'aimait tellement que le fait d'avoir entendu des paroles aussi blessantes de sa part lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un amour à sens unique. « C'est peut-être le cas... » réfléchit-elle. Elle était au bord des larmes, mais elle se retenait, de peur de ne plus s'arrêter de pleurer jusqu'à avoir verser un océan. Le youkaï-loup s'était néanmoins rendu compte des intentions que Kagome avait eu auparavant. Finalement, il venait de perdre une bataille de plus. Se résignant à la défaite, et ne supportant plus de voir sa bien-aimée dans cette mélancolie, il envisagea de lui remonter le moral :

-Kagome...commença-t-il.

-Oh, excuse-moi...je t'ai oublié pendant un moment...Cette promenade est agréable, hein ?!essaya-t-elle pour se changer les idées et masquer ses sentiments. Mais même malgré sa volonté, ses yeux la trahissaient.

-Kagome, reprit Kouga, cela ne sert à rien de te forcer.

-Comment ?!

-Je sais très bien ce que tu as essayé de faire tout à l'heure...Malheureusement pour toi, ça n'a pas marché.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'utiliser...répondit-elle avec regret.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui me rend triste. Ecoute-moi, Kagome. Ce que je vais te dire est très important.

Il se tut un moment, puis il prit les mains de Kagome dans les siennes.

-Mais que... ?!

-Kagome je...je t'aime.

Alors, si elle s'attendait à ça. Elle savait que Kouga l'aimait, mais de là à le lui dire de cette manière ! Mais son cœur était déjà pris pour quelqu'un...

-Kouga...je ne...entreprit Kagome, sachant qu'elle allait lui faire de la peine.

-Attends, je n'ai pas fini ! l'interrompit Kouga. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Et te voir ainsi à cause de ce sale toutou...Je ne le supportes pas ! Mais...je crois que ton visage me révèle ce que tu ressent pour lui. Alors je vais te dire une chose vraie même si cela ne me plaît pas : je peux t'assurer, et je suis certain qu'au fond de toi tu le sais aussi, qu'Inuyasha tient beaucoup à toi malgré vos disputes. Il est juste trop fier pour te le faire savoir. Mais en ce moment même, il doit certainement regretter sa conduite envers toi. Maintenant, je sais que ces mots tu préfèrerais les entendre de sa bouche alors...si on rentrait pour mettre fin à cette mascarade ?!

À l'heure qu'il est, il veut certainement s'excuser....

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dit ça ?! » songea-t-il. Même s'il venait d'alléger le poids qu'il portait depuis longtemps, ce qu'il venait de faire le déconcerta. Puis il comprit : c'était pour le bonheur de celle qu'il aime. Ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là était un mélange de joie et de tristesse.

-Kouga, dit Kagome, sortant celui-ci de ses réflexions, je te remercie ! Tu viens de me redonner confiance...et de me donner une preuve de ton amour en pensant plus à mon bonheur qu'au tien !

Elle s'approcha alors de lui et l'embrassa...sur la joue ! « Faut pas rêver ! » pensa-t-il intérieurement, « Mais c'est déjà mieux que rien ! »

Ils reprirent le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté en sens inverse et, avant qu'il se mette en route, Kouga s'adressa à Kagome joyeusement :

-Mais ne crois pas que j'abandonne pour autant...

-Ha ha ! Comme ça, ses crises de jalousie nous feront du divertissement !

Ils étaient en train de rire quand tout à coup :

-Kagome ! hurla Kouga.

Un démon venait de capturer Kagome. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel démon. Il s'agissait de Kagura.

-Comme on se retrouve, dit-elle un sourire glacial au coin des lèvres.

-Relâches-la immédiatement ! ordonna le youkai-loup.

-Ça, je pense que ça ne va pas être possible...

-Laisse-moi tranquille, sale petite peste, vociféra la lycéenne qui n'avait pas du tout peur et qui se débattait.

-Naraku a raison quand il dit que tu possèdes de grands pouvoirs. Surtout avec ce morceau de Shikon no tama. Avec les fragments que nous avons, la perle va enfin être complétée. Mais pour l'instant, tu me fatigues. Et je ne peux pas te tuer puisque le maître a besoin de toi...

-Kyaa ! cria Kagome avant de s'évanouir sous l'effet de la pression que Kagura exerçait sur elle.

-Laisse-la ! rugit Kouga en se précipitant à son secours.

-Du balai ! Tu m'exaspères ! Si tu veux la revoir, suis la lumière ! Et encore une chose : préviens le hanyou que s'il ne se montre pas avant la tombée de la nuit, elle mourra qu'elle nous soit utile ou non !

Elle projeta alors un sort sur Kouga qui envoya celui-ci violemment sur les troncs d'arbres. Puis elle enleva Kagome encore inconsciente tandis que le youkaï-loup gisait sans le moindre mouvement, évanoui lui aussi sous la férocité du choc.


	3. Le calme avant la tempête

Kikou tout le monde!!! Me voilà (encore une fois) de retour!! Deux raisons à cela: 1)Je pars bientôt en vacances alors j'essaie d'uploader le plus possible pour pas que vous soyez trop délaissés avant que je m'en aille... 2)Décidément, je peux pas me passer de vous!!! Lol bon trève de bavardages place au chp. 3. Ah oui!!! Encore une chose:

Amy Evans: si l'attitude de Kagome ne te plaît pas dans le chapitre 2, gomen nasai!! Au départ ça devait pas se passer comme ça, mais au fur et à mesure que je l'ai écrit, j'ai pas pu faire autrement.J'espère que ça ne te fera pas reculer pour lire la suite...

Sn25: premièrement, merci de m'avoir laisser une review, ça m'a fait plaisir (comme toutes les autres lol!!). Alors...je vais commencer par te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, car j'ai en effet prévu de faire intervenir Sesshômaru et Rin dans l'histoire...ils arriveront juste plus tard...sinon autre nouvelle: j'avais déjà lu ta fic "désir ou amour" (du moins les 4 premiers chp, mais comme à l'époque je ne m'étais pas encore inscrite je n'ai pas laisser de reviews, mais je peux te dire qu'elle me plaît et que je veux la suite ouiiiiin!! en tout cas lorsque ton nouveau chp. arrivera tu peux être sûre que je serai au rendez-vous!!!

Bon ben voilà, je crois que c'est tout!! Bonne lecture et surtout RVIEWS REVIEWS PLEEEAAAASE!!!!

Disclaimer: les persos ainsi que l'univers de Rumiko Takahashi ne m'appartiennent pas (et pourtant je ne sais pas combien de personnes voudraient que ce soit le cas TT), mais ils appartiennent à la mangaka...

Et maintenant...............le chapitre 3 (ok ok je me tais....)!!

CHAPITRE 3 :LE CALME AVANT LA TEMPÊTE

Inuyasha se frottait encore la joue. La violence de la gifle de Kagome ainsi que les deux fois où elle avait utilisé les pouvoirs du chapelet magique l'avaient sonné pendant quelques minutes, et quand il s'était redressé, le dos au plus mal, elle et Kouga n'étaient déjà plus là.

-Elle peut être terrible quand elle s'y met, cette garce ! se plaigna-t-il.

-À mon avis, tu l'as mérité, répondit Miroku. Tu l'as poussé à bout, normal qu'elle réagisse de cette façon.

Tous les deux se trouvaient au village, et Inuyasha venait de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Je t'ai demandé ton avis ?! grogna-t-il. Non, mais elle se prend pour qui ?! Elle n'avait pas de raison pour partir avec l'autre débile....

-C'est parce que tu l'as blessé. Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'y prendre avec les filles.

-Ah, parce que toi tu sais peut-être ?!

-Moi c'est différent...Inu, tu l'aimes non ?! Alors pourquoi tu ne lui avoues pas tes sentiments, tout simplement ?!

-Kerps ! Parce que tu crois que je suis amoureux de cette peste ?!?

PAF ! Après la gifle, le hanyou venait de recevoir un coup de bâton sur la tête de la part du moine.

-AIE !! NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?! TU CROIS QUE J'EN AI PAS EU ASSEZ POUR AUJOURD'HUI OU QUOI ?! tempêta-t-il.

-Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, mais cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Surtout lorsque tu essaies d'éloigner Kouga d'elle uniquement par jalousie ! Alors, pour une fois, dis-moi la vérité. Moi, je vais te dire la mienne : depuis que j'ai rencontré Sango, ma vie a changé, et je l'avoue, oui, je l'aime, seulement je suis trop lâche pour le lui dire...Mais toi, tu n'en est pas un, je me trompe ?!

Inuyasha se tut. Après tout, il pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. C'était un spécialiste, pervers, certes, mais de bon conseil.

-D'accord...oui, j'aime Kagome, avoua-t-il.

-Non, sans blague ?! On va vachement progresser avec cette information, ironisa le bonze.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, c'est difficile pour moi d'en parler !

-Pardon...s'excusa Miroku en reprenant son sérieux.

-Donc...oui, je l'aime, mais...

-Il y a Kikyô, c'est ça ?!

-Hmm...affirma le demi-youkaï. Mais il n'y a pas que cela. J'ai peur qu'on s'en prenne à elle si je me déclare, avec tout ceux qui veulent me tuer, en particulier Naraku. J'ai peur de ne pas être assez fort pour la protéger...

-C'est vrai que ça doit être difficile à gérer, mais tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque qu'elle est capable de se défendre en certaines occasions depuis que vous vous connaissez, non ?! Crois-moi, mieux vaut que tu lui avoues tes sentiments vis-à-vis d'elle, premièrement parce que tu lui brises le cœur à chaque fois que tu lui prétends le contraire par ton attitude, et deuxièmement parce que tu ne sais tout simplement pas mentir...

Après quelques instants de réflexions, Inuyasha se décida.

-Oui, tu as certainement raison ! Je vais de ce pas aller la...

-Miroku... ! Inuyasha... ! C'est horrible... ! firent deux voix.

Sango venait d'entrer dans la cabane. Elle était en sueur et avait du mal à respirer tellement elle avait couru ! Shippo se trouvait dans ses bras. En voyant Inuyasha, il se précipita sur lui :

-Inu...C'est dramatique ! pleura-t-il.

-Que se passe-t-il pour que vous soyez dans cet état bon sang !? s'impatienta celui-ci qui commençait à devenir inquiet.

-C'est Kagome...reprit Sango après avoir bu de l'eau que Miroku lui avait tendu dans une gourde.

-Quoi Kagome ?! s'enquit-il, craignant le pire. Elle est avec Kouga, non ?!

-Kouga est dehors, cria Shippo en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps de renardeau.

Plus anxieux que jamais, Inuyasha se précipita au-dehors. Il vit Kouga. Ce dernier avait la mine grave.

-Inuyasha...

-Où est Kagome ?! l'interrompit le hanyou.

-Je suis désolé...mais la situation est très grave...Kagome...a été enlevée, annonça-t-il avec difficulté.

-QUOI ?! C'est impossible...DIS-MOI QUE CE N'EST PAS VRAI ?!

-Tous sur Kirara, ordonna la chasseuse de démons qui venait de rejoindre les deux rivaux, suivie de près par Miroku et Shippo. Kouga, tu nous expliqueras en route.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tous sans attendre sur le dos du fauve qui s'était transformé.

Sur le chemin qui conduisait nos héros au secours de leur amie, la tension était telle qu'il était inutile de discuter pour comprendre le sentiment qui habitait chacun d'entre eux à cet instant. Kouga venait de leur dire tout ce qui s'était passé :

-Tu l'as VU se faire enlever ?! questionna Inuyasha.

-Oui, en quelque sorte, répondit Kouga. Mais lorsque j'ai voulu la sauver, le sort de Kagura m'a fait perdre connaissance...

-Si c'est Kagura qui l'a capturé, alors cela signifie que Naraku est derrière tout ça, continua Miroku.

-Inuyasha, je suis désolé...avoua le youkaï-loup.

Inuyasha était dans ses pensées. À présent, il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit à Kagome tout à l'heure uniquement parce qu'il était jaloux. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir parler sèchement. Maintenant qu'elle était dans le plus grand danger qui soit, il se rendait désormais bien compte de la place qu'elle avait prise dans son cœur. Naraku lui avait déjà enlever Kikyô...Si jamais Kagome venait à mourir également...

-Inuyasha ?! appela Kouga, le ramenant à la réalité.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il, vous avez été pris par surprise...

-Est-ce que Kagura t'as donné un indice qui pourrait nous permettre de dénicher leur repère ?! demanda Sango.

-Elle m'a dit de suivre la lumière...répondit le youkaï-loup.

Ils scrutèrent tous les horizons afin de trouver l'endroit dont avait parlé la sbire de Naraku jusqu'à ce que :

-Là-bas ! cria Shippo.

Une lumière d'un rose éclatant entourait un château, lui-même encerclé par une forêt. Devant les portes se dressaient Naraku, Kagura, Kohaku et...

-Kagome est avec eux !! les averti le bonze.

-Inuyasha, il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant que l'on arrive...fit Kouga, visiblement nerveux. Voilà : j'ai...j'ai avoué mon amour à Kagome...

-Tu crois que le moment est bien choisi pour discuter de ça ?! renchérit l'hanyou.

-Attend, laisse-moi finir ! Ce que j'ai oublié de préciser, c'est que nous étions sur le point de retourner au village pour que tu te réconcilies avec elle quand nous avons été attaqué. Elle avait des remords sur ce qu'elle t'avait fait, je lui ai donc remonté le moral...

-TU L'AS EMBRASSÉ ?! gronda le demi-youkaï en serrant les poings.

-Nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce qui s'appelle « remonter le moral » si tu penses à des choses comme ça...Mais non, imbécile ! Je lui ai parlé de toi !!

-Toi ?! parler de moi à Kagome ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!

-Crois-tu réellement que la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons m'autorise à plaisanter ?!

Inuyasha fut étonné par ce que Kouga venait de lui dire.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?!

-Va savoir !! Je pense que c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir dans une telle tristesse parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de ce qu'elle t'avait fait subir...

-Eh ! Vous deux ! On approche...les coupa Sango.

-Écoute-moi bien, Kouga : ce que tu as fait est très touchant, et je t'en remercie, lui dit Inuyasha à la grande surprise du youkaï-loup. Alors, voilà ce que je te propose : unissons nos forces pour sauver Kagome.

-Je marche, lui affirma Kouga une demi-seconde plus tard sans la moindre hésitation.

-Les amis, annonça Inuyasha en haussant la voix pour que tout le monde l'entende, si nous gagnons cette bataille, nous vengerons tous ceux que Naraku a fait souffrir depuis longtemps !

-Il va payer pour tout le mal qu'il a fait ! enragea Sango.

-Je te suis Sango, poursuivi Miroku en lui prenant la main.

Il s'étonna de la réaction de la chasseuse de démons qui, au lieu de lui donner une nouvelle frappe avec son Hiraikotsu, venait de resserrer la sienne autour de celle du moine. Et tout en arrivant devant le château, tous savaient que ce combat serait certainement le plus grande bataille de toute leur vie.


	4. Kagome possédée!

Bon ben voici le chp.4. Comme je pars en vacances demain je vous laissse ce chp. pour pas que vous soyez oubliés. Sinon je préviens tous ceux qui me lisent que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas publié avant au moins le 24 Août!! C'est précis je sais mais c'est parce que je l'ai déjà entamé, donc je le finirai certainement dans la semaine. Alors soyez patients et sinon encore merci de continuer à lire ma fic c'est super sympa!!!

**CHAPITRE 4 :KAGOME POSSÉDÉE**

Kirara atterrit à dix mètres de Naraku et ses sbires, ainsi que de Kagome.

-Kagome ! cria tout le groupe. Nous sommes là maintenant !

Leur amie ne répondit pas, et Inuyasha remarqua que ses yeux étaient anormaux. Ils étaient voilés, livides, sans vie. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi son regard était aussi inexpressif.

-Je constate que la bande est au complet, dit Naraku.

-Naraku, relâche immédiatement Kagome ou sinon...menaça Inuyasha.

-Tu aimerais bien...Mais...vois-tu, je crains fort que cela s'avère impossible.

-Qu'as-tu en tête ?! demanda sèchement Miroku, le regard emplit de haine.

-Tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! lâcha Sango. Tu te sers de n'importe qui uniquement pour parvenir à tes fins !

-J'en suis navré, lui répondit-il d'un ton faussement désolé. Mais revenons-en à cette miko, continua-t-il en désignant Kagome. Si je l'ai capturé, c'est pour une seule raison : ses pouvoirs vont m'être très utiles afin de vous anéantir...

-Parce que tu crois que Kagome va t'obéir aussi facilement ?!le coupa Kouga d'une voix supérieure.

-C'est ce que nous verrons...En attendant, préparez-vous à mourir. Puis il s'adressa à ses disciples : Kagura ! Kohaku ! Tuez-les ! leur ordonna-t-il.

Kohaku et Kagura se jetèrent sur la troupe.

-Je me charge de Kohaku ! alerta Sango. C'est mon frère, alors c'est à moi de le combattre !

Tout le monde acquiesça, car tous comprenaient sa décision. De son côté, Kagura était en train de se ruer sur Inuyasha lorsque une violente aspiration la freina dans son élan : Miroku avait ouvert son Kazaana. Mais il dût le refermer car des saimyoshôs venaient d'apparaître. Cependant, ce fut juste assez de temps pour que la sbire ne s'occupe plus que de lui. Kouga, qui était à côté de lui, anéantit les premiers insectes venimeux qui s'étaient approchés un peu trop près du bonze.

-Inuyasha ! Va sauver Kagome ! Kouga et moi on s'occupe d'elle, cria le moine à l'adresse du hanyou.

-Et vous ?! demanda celui-ci.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour nous ! le rassura Kouga, Va l'aider, sinon tout à l'heure tu auras de mes nouvelles ! ce qui persuada son rival.

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à mourir ! lança le demi-youkaï tout en se dirigeant le plus vite possible vers Naraku.

Celui-ci avait justement remarqué que son ennemi approchait. Il prononça une formule et, quelques secondes plus tard, une vingtaine de démons se jetèrent sur notre héros. Ils avaient l'air puissants et Inuyasha n'aurait pas le temps de sortir son sabre. Il se prépara néanmoins à faire face lorsqu'une ombre surgit, ayant au préalable anéantit cinq des monstres qui étaient apparus.

-Kirara ?! Shippo ?!

-nous nous chargeons de ceux-là !! lui dit le petit kitsune. Il est temps que je devienne courageux et c'est le moment où jamais. ! TSUBUCHI GOMA ! cria-t-il, et une toupie géante écrasa le monstre le plus près d'Inuyasha. Va retrouver Kagome ! Dépêche-toi !!

Sur ces mots, lui et Kirara commencèrent à décimer les démons qui ne se préoccupaient plus du demi-youkaï. « Mes amis...je vous remercie... » songea-t-il tout en continuant à se rapprocher de celle qui, il en était certain à présent, comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Arrivé à cinq mètres, il s'arrêta. Kagome était là, juste à côté de Naraku, son pire ennemi avec Sesshômaru, son frère.

-Kagome, envoie-lui une flèche purificatrice ! cria-t-il.

Mais elle ne bougea pas, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

-C'est inutile, Inuyasha ! lui dit Naraku.

-Que lui as-tu fait ?! demanda Inuyasha, tremblant de rage.

-Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, cette miko va m'être d'une très utilité pour vous tuer. Et surtout pour TE tuer. Si elle ne te répond pas, c'est tout simplement parce que je l'ai ensorcelé. Je dois dire qu'elle a bien résisté, mais elle n'était pas de taille face à mon immense pouvoir.

C'est alors qu'il sortit la Shikon no tama, et Inuyasha remarqua qu'elle était à nouveau entière. Sous le regard interloqué du demi-youkaï, Naraku poursuivit :

-Eh tu peux le constater, la perle est à nouveau reconstituée. Quant à cette chère jeune fille, elle est désormais à mon service. Tu n'oseras jamais l'attaquer, c'est pour cela que tu va perdre ! Vas-y, humble serviteur, anéanti mon pire ennemi...et le tien !!

-Quoi ?! fit Inuyasha qui n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit Kagome bander son arc. Elle tira une flèche purificatrice d'une puissance phénoménale. Inuyasha arriva à l'éviter de justesse.

-Inuyasha, fit Kagome qui était à présent complètement sous le contrôle de Naraku. Tu vas mourir !

Et elle décocha une seconde flèche. Inuyasha dégaina son Tessaïga afin de la repousser. Mais il ne pouvait pas riposter, au risque de faire du mal à sa bien-aimée.

-Kagome ! Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu désires ! Tu n'es plus toi-même ! cria Inuyasha pour tenter de ramener celle-ci à elle-même.

-Cela ne te servira à rien ! lui dit Naraku. J'ai fait ressortir en elle une rancœur absolue envers toi. Maintenant, elle n'a qu'un seul but : t'exterminer.

« C'est impossible ! Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen... »

De leur côté, les amis d'Inuyasha étaient en difficulté, mais pas autant que Sango qui n'osait pas blesser son petit frère, bien qu'elle soit consciente que ce n'était plus lui. « Mon frère est mort ! C'est Naraku qui l'a tué... Ce n'est plus le garçon devant moi ! » Ces phrases eurent pour effet de lui redonner assez de courage pour attaquer Kohaku. Celui-ci tomba à genoux. Quand la chasseuse de démons alla porter le coup de grâce, elle vit soudain une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son adversaire...

-Grande sœur..., réussi à dire Kohaku malgré la douleur de sa blessure qui était très grave.

-Kohaku...? Non! C'est une manipulation ! Tu n'es pas mon frère !

-Grande sœur...

Sango observa attentivement son petit frère, et se rendit compte qu'il était redevenu lui-même... Mais à quel prix ?!

-Kohaku !! cria Sango en pleurs. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'allongea, sachant désormais que son sort était scellé.

-Grande sœur...je suis désolé...Je me rendais compte de ce que je faisais...mais je n'arrivais pas à stopper mes gestes...Pardonne-moi...

-Chuuutt ! Ne dis rien... Ce n'était pas ta faute !

-Je 'avoir pu te parler...une dernière fois...

Puis il ferma les yeux...définitivement. « Kohaku, je te vengerai ! » se promit Sango.

Miroku, Kouga, Shippo et Kirara commençaient également à prendre l'avantage. Kagura était à l'agonie, quant aux démons qui étaient apparus, ils avaient tous été supprimés.

-Vous croyez vraiment que vous allez gagner ?! dit Kagura dont la voix faiblissait. Jamais vous n'arriverez à battre Naraku... Il suffit de regarder la situation dans laquelle se trouve ce misérable hanyou...

Ce fut sa dernière parole. Quelques secondes après, elle s'évaporait dans les airs suite à la blessure mortelle infligée par Kouga.

-Ne perdons pas de temps ! signala Miroku.

Sur ces mots, tous partirent en direction du lieu de combat d'Inuyasha.

Pendant ce temps, le demi-youkaï était en bien mauvaise posture. À force de vouloir éviter les attaques de Kagome sans pouvoir riposter au risque de la blesser, une des flèches avait fini par l'atteindre à la jambe droite.

-Inuyasha !

Le groupe au complet venait d'arriver, Sango les ayant rejoint en cours de route.

-Ne vous approchez pas ! C'est déjà assez pénible !

Il commençait sérieusement à faiblir. Il fallait donc que Kagome retrouve ses esprits au plus vite. Réfléchissant à un moyen de la sauver, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la lycéenne s'apprêtait à nouveau à tirer. N'ayant pas d'autre solution, il tenta une dernière fois de lui parler, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle l'entende :

-Kagome ! Souviens-toi de tes amis ! dit-il désespéré. Souviens-toi des moments que nous avons passé tous ensemble ! Souviens-toi de nous ! Souviens-toi de...moi !

Il se trouvait au plus mal, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter le prochain assaut. Il était à terre, l'arc de Kagome entre lui et elle, mais la miko ne décochait pas sa flèche. Sa main tremblait.

Alors?! Pas trop dégoûtés que ce chapitre se finisse comme ça?! Vous en faîtes pas la suite arrivera dès mon retour... PLEASE REVIEWS!!! Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "La décision de Kagome", alors à vous d'imaginer ce qu'il va se passer pour les 10 jours à venir... A la prochaine!! Et pendant ce temps, faîtes place à votre imagination!! J'attend vos commentaires ainsi que vos idées avec impatience...


	5. La décision de Kagome

Kikou tout le monde!!! Me revoilà!!! Je vous ai manqué?! Vos méninges ont bien bossées pour voir si ce que vous avez imaginé est proche de ma version?! Et bien il est temps de vérifier lol!! Attention je vous préviens, cela ne va pas plaire à tout le monde...

Et maintenant, bonne lecture du chapitre 5!!

****

****

**CHAPITRE 5 :LA DÉCISION DE KAGOME**

Les minutes passaient et Kagome ne réagissait toujours pas.

-Kagome ?!essaya Inuyasha. Naraku, de son côté, commençait à devenir nerveux.

-Tue-le ! ordonna-t-il avec une certaine panique dans la voix.

« Le tuer...Je dois le tuer...Il me rejette ! » disait une voix dans la tête de la lycéenne.

« Mais c'est celui que j'aime...Je ne dois pas le tuer...Non...je refuse ! » lui fit une autre voix intérieure.

Un silence pesant s'était installé. Tout le monde se taisait de peur qu'une seule parole nuise à l'esprit de Kagome. Ils avaient compris qu'elle livrait une bataille où elle seule pouvait s'en sortir.

« Tue-le... »

« Non... »

« Tue-le ! Il ne t'aime pas ! TUE-LE !! »

-NOOONN !! JE REFUSE !!

Elle lâcha son arc et tomba à genoux, la tête baissée.

-Kagome... appela Inuyasha.

-Inu...ya...sha...Inuyashaaa !! cria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé !! Naraku m'a en éclatant en sanglots.

Le hanyou étreigna Kagome avec une énorme tendresse : « Dieu merci ! Elle est revenue à elle ! »

-Tu n'es pour rien dans ce qui vient de se passer.

-Kagome ! Tu n'as rien ?! s'enquit le groupe qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Non, ça va, merci ! Mais...Inuyasha ! Tu es blessé !

-Ce n'est rien...pour l'instant il y a plus important...

Il confia Kagome aux autres et se mit face à Naraku.

-Naraku ! L'heure est venue de payer pour tes crimes !

-Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir me battre ?!

-Je te vaincrai, même si je dois y laisser ma vie ! Tu as osé utiliser Kagome tout comme tu nous avais utilisé Kikyô et moi, et ça, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !!

-Essaie d'abord de m'atteindre !

C'est alors qu'il se mit à attaquer Inuyasha. Celui-ci l'avait pressenti et avait déjà sortit son Tessaïga. Le combat final débuta avec une extrême intensité. Mais le fait d'avoir mis toute son énergie à vouloir faire revenir Kagome à elle l'avait énormément affaibli. D'autant plus qu'il était blessé, ce qui le rendait moins habile qu'à l'ordinaire.

-C'est de ma faute...gémit Kagome. Tout est de ma faute !

-Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé de toute façon ?! lui dit Kouga. Tu ne pouvais rien y faire, alors cesse de t'apitoyer sur ton sort car cela ne sert à rien. Je suis encore étonné qu'il ait autant de résistance...

-Je crois que l'on peut facilement deviner la raison de ses ressources...ajouta Miroku d'un air qu'il se dire...énigmatique.

Kagome se sentit apaisée après avoir entendu les dernières paroles du youkaï-loup et du bonze.

-Merci...Mais, dîtes-moi, où sont passés Kohaku et Kagura ?! demanda-t-elle, s'étant aperçue de leur absence.

Sango devint grave, et Miroku la prit par les épaules afin de la consoler.

-Ils sont morts...tous les deux...lui répondit Shippo.

-Kohaku est revenu à lui juste avant de mourir. Et...il est mort...dans mes bras...après s'être excusé !continua-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

-Je ne voulais pas....lui dit la miko.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je me suis promis de le venger et...et je le ferai.

-Je suis navré pour toi, Sango, tenta Miroku pour la réconforter.

À son grand étonnement, elle se jeta à son cou pour pleurer toute la peine qui s'était installée en elle.

Pendant ce temps, le duel entre Naraku et Inuyasha faisait rage. Mais comme l'on pouvait s'en douter, il tournait plutôt à l'avantage de Naraku dont les pouvoirs s'amplifiaient de plus en plus grâce au renfort de la Shikon no tama.

-Tu vas mourir, sale hanyou !!

Inuyasha était à bout de force. Il sentait bien qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

-Il faut l'aider !! s'exclama Kagome.

-Mais comment ?! rugit Miroku.

-Je ne sais pas...Mais nous devons trouver quelque chose, sinon...sinon je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait lui arriver...

Elle était troublée. Le rêve qu'elle avait eu la veille lui était revenu, ainsi que la terrible prédiction que la miko Midoriko lui avait faîte. « Le combat final approche ! Durant cette bataille, la personne à qui tu tiens le plus sera en danger. Seule toi pourra décider si elle doit vivre ou mourir...Le moment venu, tu le sauras... ». Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Inuyasha était en danger, certes, mais elle et ses amis pouvaient certainement trouver un moyen pour l'aider à s'en sortir ! Elle savait pourtant que cela était impossible...lorsqu'elle entendit les autres qui la firent émerger de ses songes.

-Je vais utiliser mon Kazaana ! se décida Miroku.

-C'est trop risqué ! répliqua Kouga.

-Et avec le Hiraikotsu... ? proposa Sango.

-Ça ne serait pas suffisant...à moins que...

Le youkaï-loup se tourna vers Kagome.

-Crois-tu qu'il te reste assez de forces pour utiliser tes pouvoirs de purification ?

-Oui, je pense....

Si elle pouvait être utile à Inuyasha, alors elle était prête à tout. Après un moment de réflexion, elle comprit, ce qui lui redonna espoir.

-Tu veux dire qu'en associant mon pouvoir à l'arme de Sango...

-Il se peut que vous arriviez à stopper les attaques de Naraku suffisamment de temps pour permettre à Inuyasha de riposter, termina Kouga.

-...On peut toujours essayer, assura Sango qui sentait que Kagome voulait tenter tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider le demi-youkaï.

-Alors ne perdons pas de temps, renchérit la jeune miko.

Elle concentra toutes son énergie psychique sur le Hiraikotsu et, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle n'avait plus assez de forces, elle déclara :

-Sango, vas-y ! Maintenant !

La chasseuse de démons prit rapidement son arme et l'envoya droit sur l'assassin de tous ceux qu'elle avait aimé. Une immense lueur rosée apparut lors de l'impact. Cela avait fonctionné. Naraku avait été assommé quelques secondes, ce qui permit à Inuyasha de souffler un peu et de contre-attaquer. Mais sa force avait considérablement diminué, et son coup, aussi puissant qu'il fut, ne blessa l'ennemi que très légèrement.

-Ha ha ha!Je suis invincible ! déclara celui-ci.

Il prononça alors une formule et la flèche ainsi que l'arc que Kagome avait laissé par terre lorsqu'elle avait repris le contrôle d'elle-même vinrent se placer devant lui.

-Prépare-toi à mourir ! dit-il tout en décochant la flèche droit sur le demi-youkaï.

Inuyasha le savait. Il ne pourrait pas l'éviter. C'était fini.

Kagome ne cessait de se ressasser les paroles de Midoriko : « la personne à qui tu tiens le plus sera en danger. Seule toi pourra décider si elle doit vivre ou mourir ». Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt.

-Inuyasha ! Esquive !crièrent les autres.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt... ». Puis la dernière phrase de l'ancienne prêtresse lui parvint comme une vérité : « Le moment venu, tu le sauras... ». Ce moment...c'était maintenant !

Elle s'élança. « Je veux qu'il vive...même si pour cela je dois mourir ! »

-Kagome ! N'y va pas ! hurla Kouga, mais elle n'entendait plus personne. Seul son cœur et ses sentiments lui dictaient ce qu'elle devait faire à présent.

Elle se mit devant Inuyasha et le serra très fort dans ses bras avant de relâcher son étreinte. La flèche venait de l'atteindre dans le dos. Inuyasha, réalisant soudain ce qu'il venait de se passer, rattrapa Kagome avant qu'elle ne s'effondre et l'allongea sur le sol après avoir retiré le projectile.

-Idiote ! Qu'as-tu fait ?! hurla-t-il le visage pâle en mettant la tête de sa protégée sur ses genoux.

-C'est...toujours...toi...qui viens...à mon...secours...Il...fallait bien...changer les...rôles, lâcha-telle avec difficulté.

-Ne dis rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu vas t'en sortir...Ça va aller...

Kagome lui sourit et caressa une des joues du hanyou avec une des ses mains.

-Il...est...trop...tard...Inuyasha...je voulais...te dire...une chose...il y a...longtemps. Inu...je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et ferma les yeux.

-Kagome...dit Inuyasha d'une voix livide. Que voulais-tu me dire... ? Réveille-toi Kagome, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas...KAGOME !!!

Elle était là, inerte, dans les bras de celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Son cœur avait cessé de battre.

Bon autant le dire tout de suite:GOMEN NASAIIIII!! NE ME TUEZ PAS!!! NE M'ABANDONNEZ PAS!!! Si vous croyez que ça m'a fait plaisir d'écrire ça vous vous trompez complètement!!! J'ai même pleuré quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre...Mais dîtes-vous qu'on est encore loin de la fin!!! Oui, j'ai encore plein d'idées alors....SVP CONTINUEZ DE ME LIRE!!! et pis REVIEWS PLEASE même si je me doute de ce que je vais trouver dedans...

Le chapitre 6 arrivera très très vite!!! Ce sera pour me faire pardonner.....Il s'intitulera "Une aide inattendue" et sera dédié à un de mes reviewers!!! Lequel?! Mystère lol!!

Encore vraiment désolée si ce chapitre ne vous a pas plu... Je ne peux rien dévoiler de mes intentions pour la suite alors je ne dirai que ceci: Que vous soyez fan de Kagome ou du couple Inu/Kago, n'arrêtez pas de lire maintenant....Je n'en dirai pas plus!!


	6. Une aide inattendue

Bon je vous l'avais dit: pour me pardoonner voici le chapitre 6: "une aide inattendue". Ce que j'espère c'est que les persos seront assez proches du manga (ou tout du moins leurs sentiments et leurs réactions), et ceci sera valable également pour les deux chapitres à venir...

Voilà!! Sinon ce chapitre est dédié à Sn25!!! J'espère que ces nouveaux persos te feront plaisir et que tu aimeras a façon dont je les ai mis en scène...

Sur ce, bonne lecture tout le monde et puis si vous avez le temps, écrivez-moi svp!!! Donnez-moi vos avis!!!

P.S: les persos et l'univers d'Inuyasha appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi, et non à moi...

CHAPITRE 6 :UNE AIDE INATTENDUE

Cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que Kagome avait rendu l'âme. Le groupe avait rejoint Inuyasha et avait compris ce qui venait d'arriver en voyant le corps de leur amie inanimé. Personne n'osait parler, ni même bouger, tant la fatalité qui s'était abattue était dure à accepter.

-Kagome...souffla Kouga.

-Ouiiiinnn, maman Kagomeeee ! Elle est mooorte ! couina Shippo.

-Non...C'est impossible...dit Sango en fondant en larmes, se jetant dans les bras de Miroku. Le moine, lui, n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser tant la situation était tragique.

-Inuyasha...fit-il.

Le hanyou n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis la dernière fois où il avait crié le nom de Kagome dans l'espoir qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Il venait de perdre la seule personne qui l'ait jamais comprise, et dont la présence à ses côtés était devenue indispensable. Elle était morte dans ses bras, et lui était resté là, impuissant, sans même avoir pu lui avouer ses sentiments.

-Inu...répéta le bonze.

-...Pourquoi... ? demanda le demi-youkaï dont la voix était un mélange de tristesse et d'incompréhension et qui parlait plus pour lui-même qu'aux autres, Pourquoi faut-il que le sort s'acharne sur ceux que j'aime... ? Il y a cinquante ans, j'ai perdu Kikyô ! J'étais désemparé ! Et lorsque Kagome est arrivée, j'ai d'abord cru qu'elle n'était que la simple réincarnation de Kikyô, mais au fil du temps, j'ai appris à mieux la connaître, et j'ai fini par l'aimer pour ce qu'elle est! Mais maintenant, elle aussi m'a quitté...Pourquoi elle... ? Elle ne méritait pas de mourir... C'est moi qui aurais dû quitté ce monde...Alors pourquoi...DÎTES-MOI POURQUOI ?!

Jamais personne ne l'avait entendu ouvrir autant son cœur, ni même vu autant troublé, avec une peine indéfinissable.

-Comme c'est touchant...leur dit Naraku. Cette sotte de miko s'est mise devant toi pour te protéger tout en sachant ce qui l'attendait si elle le faisait.

-Tu es ignoble !! cria Sango de rage. Tu te sers des sentiments des autres alors que toi tu n'en as aucun !! Plus que tout, tu es méprisable !!

-Vous me faîtes pitié. L'attachement aux autres, C'est ce qui fait votre faiblesse.

Ce qu'il venait de dire rendit Inuyasha fou furieux :

-La ferme !! hurla-t-il en posant délicatement la tête inerte de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde avant de se relever. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ?!

-C'est très simple ! rétorqua Naraku avec un calme qui mettait Inuyasha hors de lui, bien que celui-ci tentait de se contrôler jusqu'au moment venu. Vous êtes désemparé, vos cœurs se sont affaiblis par la mort de cette fille.

-Répète ?! brailla Kouga, mais quand il voulu se précipiter sur celui qui avait assassiné une partie de sa meute, Inuyasha l'en empêcha.

-Laisse-le moi... lui dit-il

La haine avait remplit son cœur. Désormais, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux à part la vengeance de Kagome.

-Inuyasha, tu ne vas ça Miroku .

-Allez vous mettre à l'abri, coupa celui-ci qui n'entendait plus rien.

-Non, Inu !! Sanglota Shippo qui était encore sous le choc. Tu sais ce que tu risques si jamais tu te transformes...

-Quelle importance que je le fasse ou non désormais ?! répondit brutalement le hanyou.

-Tu crois que c'est ce que Kagome voudrait ?!

-Si cela peut la venger, je le ferai !!

-Mais...

-Laisse-le Shippo, on peut le comprendre ! Le coupa Sango en prenant le kitsune dans ses bras. Allons plutôt nous mettre à l'abri...

Tout le monde se précipita pour aller s'abriter dans la forêt qui se trouvait à côté, et lorsque Kouga s'apprêta à suivre le groupe :

-Eh ! Le loup enragé !! lui adressa Inuyasha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

-Rend-moi un service : prend le corps de Kagome avec toi et prends-en soin jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis...

-Compte sur moi ! Et toi ne meure pas, sinon Kagome se sera sacrifié pour rien !

-Il n'y a pas de risques !

C'est ainsi que Kouga comprit pourquoi Kagome l'avait choisi lui. Sachant dorénavant qu'il n'aurait eu aucune chance de prendre le cœur de la lycéenne, il se jura de tenir la promesse qu'il avait faîte à son ancien rival.

Pendant ce temps, Inuyasha s'était mis face à Naraku :

-Le moment est venu pour toi de payer pour tous les méfaits que tu as commis !

-Que tu crois !

-Prépare-toi à rejoindre l'enfer !!

Et d'un seul coup, les brillants yeux ambrés laissèrent place à une couleur rouge et intense, vive comme le sang. Ses crocs et ses griffes s'allongèrent, et son corps se transforma en un pelage argenté d'une magnifique beauté tout comme ses cheveux. Inuyasha lâcha sa colère se déchaîner et, au final, Naraku se retrouva devant le demi-youkaï sous sa forme de démon. À présent, il n'avait qu'une seule pensée : détruire celui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir lui et ses amis.

-Si tu crois que ton apparence démoniaque va me faire peur...dit Naraku, toujours aussi calme.

Inuyasha, sous sa forme de youkaï-chien, se rua sur son ennemi, mais celui-ci l'esquiva avec une grande agilité. Notre héros renouvela son attaque en redoublant d'effort, mais en vain. Sous cette apparence, sa rapidité diminuait sérieusement, même si sa force, elle, augmentait considérablement.

De leur côté, la troupe assistait au féroce combat qui se déroulait.

-S'être transformé en démon ne l'avancera pas ! gémit Shippo. De plus, je n'aime pas quand il est comme ça...

-C'est vrai qu'il n'est plus pareil...ajouta Sango. S'il continue comme ça...

-Il va perdre, termina Miroku. Mais plus rien ne peut l'arrêter maintenant...Sa colère est trop grande...

Tous étaient tellement inquiets pour Inuyasha qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas la présence d'une petite fille qui venait d'arriver.

-C'est Inuyasha ?! dit-elle.

Le groupe fut étonné de voir...

-Rin ?! dirent-ils en même temps.

-Ouah ! Il est comme Sesshômaru ! Sauf que Sesshômaru-sama, lui, est plus beau !!

Quelques secondes plus tard, le frère d'Inuyasha ainsi que son serviteur Jaken apparurent derrière les buissons :

-Vous ?! dit Sesshômaru. Que faîtes-vous ici ?!

Se serait plutôt à nous de te poser la question... rétorqua Miroku qui savait qu'il pouvait être fatal de parler d'une manière aussi rustre au prince des youkaï.

-Sesshômaru-sama !!cria la petite Rin. Regarde là-bas !! On dirait toi mais en plus moche !

-Que nous veux-tu ?! lui demanda prudemment le moine.

-Rien de spécial. Je cherchais Naraku...D'ailleurs, je l'ai trouvé.

-Et pourquoi le cherchais-tu ?

-Question stupide...Pour le tuer évidemment !! continua le youkaï d'une voix posée tout en s'approchant pour voir le combat. Ce monstre s'est servi de moi, je suis donc venu lui faire payer cet affront.

« Même si la raison est toute autre » pensa-t-il.

-Monstre ?! Et toi alors t'es quoi ?! Un ange ?! murmura Shippo pour lui-même.

Mais Rin l'avait entendu. PAF ! Elle donna un gros coup de poing sur la tête du petit renard (« OUAÏE !!! »), mais les autres étaient trop absorbés dans leur conversation pour faire attention à leur dispute. Quand Sesshômaru vit son frère sous la forme d'un youkaï-chien, il fut surpris. Mais, bien évidemment, il ne le montra pas. Puis il regarda aux alentours et vit le corps de celle qui lui avait posé pas mal de problèmes à maintes reprises. C'est alors qu'il comprit.

-Je vois...C'est la mort de cette fille qui l'a mis dans cet état...

-Et alors ?! Où est le mal ?! lui dit Kouga, lui-même étonné de prendre la défense d'Inuyasha. J'aurais fait la même chose !

-En temps que youkaï, tu devrais le savoir. Se laisser dominer par ses sentiments peut conduire à sa perte, car on ne se rend plus compte de ce que l'on fait.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça?! lui demanda le moine. C'est étonnant de ta part.

-La preuve est devant vos yeux...

Inuyasha était en très grande difficulté. Plus le temps passait, et plus il avait du mal à repousser les assauts de Naraku.

-la victoire est à moi !! fit Naraku avec un sourire machiavélique et victorieux.

À bout de forces, le youkaï-chien tenta une ultime attaque en se jetant droit sur l'ennemi.

-Quel idiot !! dit Sesshômaru.

En effet, ce fut une erreur fatale. Naraku arriva à esquiver sans problème, puis, avec une épée dont la puissance d'attaque augmenta grâce au renfort de la Shikon no tama, il blessa Inuyasha à la patte avant-gauche.

Inuyasha n'en pouvait plus. Ses yeux commencèrent à redevenir ambrés, ses pattes se retransformèrent an bras et jambes. Il était redevenu lui-même, mais la blessure infligée par Naraku, elle, n'avait pas changé. Une douleur lancinante se fit sentir à son épaule gauche.

-À présent, tu es à ma merci. Avec tes blessures à ta jambe et à ton épaule, tu ne peux plus m'échapper.

Inuyasha s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas réussi à venger Kikyô, et surtout Kagome.

Pendant ce temps...

-Sesshômaru-sama, demanda Rin, tu ne vas pas aider ton frère ?!

-Pourquoi devrait-il le faire ?! lui demanda Jaken.

-Ben moi, c'est vrai que je me disputais souvent avec ma famille, mais ils venaient toujours me sauver quand j'avais besoin d'aide !! Ça sert à ça une famille, non ?!

-Maître Sesshômaru est différent...

-Mais y en a pas quand il faut se soutenir !! Je vois pas de différences, moi !!

-Rin...fit Sango, touchée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Mais pourquoi ça Jaken.

-Jaken, ça suffit !! lui ordonna Sesshômaru.

Il réfléchissait : « Comment cela se fait-il que les paroles de cette gamine me fasse un tel effet ?! » songeait-il. Refusant de trouver une réponse, il se dit plutôt que ce qu'elle venait de dire était juste. Après tout, quel mal y avait-il à vouloir aider autrui ? Le problème était de trouver un prétexte pour qu'on croit qu'il n'allait pas porter secours. Il se dirigea vers le lieu du combat.

-Le « grand » Sesshômaru serait-il devenu bon ?! ironisa le kitsune avant de se faire à nouveau frapper sur la tête.

-ne vous méprenez pas !! Je vais juste faire payer à Naraku ce qu'il m'a fait.

Naraku était à présent certain de gagner.

-Ton heure a sonné !!

Inuyasha ne disait rien. « Kagome, pardonne-moi...Je n'ai pas réussi à te venger... ». Baissant la tête, il se prépara à mourir lorsque soudain :

-DOKKASÔ !!!

L'attaque que Naraku allait porter pour infliger le coup de grâce à son adversaire échoua. Le hanyou releva la tête.

-Sesshômaru... ? fit-il, interloqué.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi mauvais. Alors comme j'avais un compte à régler avec Naraku, je me suis dit qu'un peu de soutien serait le bienvenu. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, je te déteste toujours autant !!

-Alors...pourquoi viens-tu de me sauver la vie... ?

-Si c'est lui qui parvenait à te tuer, je n'aurais plus personne à humilier. De plus, je crois qu'à deux ce sera plus rapide.

Inuyasha sourit, sachant désormais que sa vengeance allait être accomplie.

-Merci...mon frère !

-ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi !!! Tu me répugnes !!! répliqua le prince des youkaï.

Pourtant, le demi-youkaï cru entr'apercevoir un sourire, il l'aurait parié.

Fin du chapitre 6!!! Dsl si vous le trouvez court mais c'est parce que je réserve l'action pour le prochain chapitre qui sera "Quand deux frères s'unissent". Mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même...

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et qui me soutiennent malgré l'attente. Voilà pourquoi, étant donné que pendant ma semaine de vacances je n'ai quand même pas chômé et que je suis en train d'écrire le 10ème chp., je tiens à vous dire que celui-ci je le travaille particulièrement,car je pense que c'est un des chapitres qui devra vous toucher le plus...Je vous en dirai plus lorsque nous y arriverons. Vous en déduirez donc que les autres sont prête à être uploader. Je vous répond que je le ferai dès que ma correctrice les aura corriger, ce qui ne sera pas long!!!

Mais je tiens quand même particulièrement à remercier Amy Evans et Sarifa qui depuis le début m'encouragent. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de dire un grand merci également à missmalfoy, I-want-to-change-the-world, Clem la maudite, ainsi que la dernière revieweuse KajiMadouchi. C'est vous tous qui me permettez de continuer. enfin, merci aussi aux anonymes qui me lisent mais ne m'écrivent pas. Ne soyez pas timide, je ne vous mangerai pas lol!!

Enfin, un petit mot pour nahi: je suis trooooooop heureuse!!! Je m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un dont j'adore les histoires (à part Sn25) ma fic et ça me fait super plaisir!!! J'espère que la suite te plaira!!! Moi j'adore les tiennes en tout cas et j'attend la suite avec impatience de "Inufanfic corporation" et "une dure histoire"!!

Allez tout le monde !! On se retrouve au prochain chp. Mais n'oublez pas les reviews pleeeeaaaaaaase!!!


	7. Quand deux frères s'unissent

Bon allez je continue sur ma lancée: voilà le chp 7 pour tous ceux qui me lisent et qui aprécient mon histoire!!! Cette fois il va y avoir de l'action!! Je l'ai déjà dit dans le chp 6: je ne suis pas sûre de ma mise en scène mais bon ça c'est à vous de juger...Enfin juste un mot:

Amy Evans: Ton idée est pas mal!!! Tu es sur la bonne voie, mais ce n'est pas encore ça...tu as tout de même trouvé quelque chose héhé...

Sn25: Comme je te l'ai dit dans ma review sur ta fic "désir ou amour", j'étais au courant que Sesshômaru veut lui-même tuer son frère ce que tu constateras dans ce chp.

nahi: Tu n'as pas à être surprise, c'est moi qui suis heureuse que tu lises ma fic. En tout cas moi j'aten ton chp 16 de "une dure histoire" avec impatience (c'est le cas de le dire), ainsi que la suite de "Quand le masque tombe". Je suis contente que mon idée d'avoir transformé inuyasha en inu-youkaï t'ai plu... Pourvu que la suite te plaise...

Voilà!!! C'est tout!!! Bonne lecture à tous et puis reviewez-moi svp ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur!!

****

**CHAPITRE 7 :QUAND DEUX FRÈRES S'UNISSENT...**

-Mais...dis-moi une chose...poursuivit le hanyou tout en se relevant avec difficulté, comment cela se fait-il que tu te sois retrouvé à cet endroit... ?

-Comme je l'ai dit à tes compagnons il y a un instant, je suis venu faire payer l'affront que m'a fait subir Naraku.

-Que t'a-t-il fait ?!

-Tu es trop curieux ! Cela ne te regarde pas, c'est mon affaire ! Et crois-tu vraiment que le moment soit bien choisi pour en discuter ?!

-Non...tu as raison...Excuse-moi...

C'était bien la première fois qu'Inuyasha était heureux de voir son frère, et qui plus est près à l'aider !! Alors mieux ne valait pas le froisser. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé chez lui, mais quoi ?

-C'est drôle, Sesshômaru, mais tu as l'air...différent...osa-t-il.

-Que veux-tu dire ?! lui demanda sèchement celui-ci.

-Eh bien...en temps normal, tu m'aurais laissé me débrouiller tout seul...Est-ce que par hasard ton âme aurait changé... ?

-Tu rêves, mon pauvre Inuyasha !!

Pourtant, son frère venait de lui dire la vérité, et il le savait. Depuis que la petite Rin était intervenue dans sa vie, il se sentait un peu plus humain au fond de son cœur chaque jour ! Lui ! Le prince des youkaï ! Mais jamais il ne le montrerai...Un silence pesant s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Naraku le brise :

-les deux frères réunis, comme c'est touchant !

-Toi...Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu as fait à Kagome !! fit Inuyasha. Mais ses blessures étaient trop importantes ce qui rendait la moindre action qu'il tentait de faire douloureuse. Il lui aurait fallu quelques minutes pour reprendre des forces, ce qui était impossible.

-Inuyasha...repose-toi un peu pendant que je l'affaiblit, sinon tu seras un boulet plus qu'une aide, lui dit Sesshômaru en sortant son Tenseiga de son fourreau. Quand tu te sentiras d'attaque, fais -le moi savoir.

-Ok ! se résigna le demi-youkaï en pensant : « Ma parole !! Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?! ».

-Oh, le grand frère veut protéger son cadet...dit Naraku d'un ton ironique. Tu es tombé bien bas Sesshômaru...

-Tu as osé attaquer Rin il y a quelques jours, fit celui-ci avec calme. Et ça, c'est impardonnable !

C'est alors qu'un impitoyable combat s'engagea entre le prince des youkaï et Naraku.

Dans les bois, Rin et Jaken encourageaient leur ami (si on pouvait le considérer comme un ami...) :

-Ouais ! Vas-y ! criait Rin. Éclate ce gros monstre !

-Dis-moi Rin, fit Sango, est-ce que Naraku a vraiment voulu te tuer ?! Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que Sesshômaru nous a nous a affirmé...

-Oui. Il a failli. Mais quand il a vu Sesshômaru-sama, il s'est enfui.

-Ah bon ?! Et pourquoi ?!

-Parce que Maître Sesshômaru était dans une colère noire quand il a vu que Rin avait été blessée à cause de lui ! répondit Jaken.

-Vous dîtes tous que Sesshômaru-sama est méchant, mais moi je le trouve très gentil. Il me protège...Et il protège son frère, affirma la petite fille en se retournant vers le groupe les yeux brillants d'admiration. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une chose :

-Tiens... ? Où est passé Kagome ?!

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Un silence de deuil, de douleur, de tristesse.

-Mieux vaut que tu ne le saches pas, ma petite Rin...lâcha Miroku.

-Pourquoi ?! J'aime bien Kagome !! Surtout quand on discute d'Inuyasha et de Sesshômaru-sama !! On se dispute toujours pour savoir qui va gagner, c'est rigolo. C'est en quelque sorte ma grande sœur !

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit un corps allongé dont les habits ressemblaient à ceux de...

-Kagome-chan... ? risqua Rin en s'approchant de la jeune lycéenne sans vie dans l'espoir de l'entendre.

-cela ne sert à rien...fit Kouga en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de la voir.

-Non !! Dit-elle en se débattant. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure !! sanglota-t-elle.

-Calme-toi...Je ne pense pas que cela ferait plaisir à Kagome si elle te voyait ainsi...dit Sango qui recommençait elle aussi à pleurer. Je suis certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu pleures...

Rin sécha très vite ses larmes pour laisser toute sa colère se diriger vers Naraku. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, puis hurla d'un coup si fort que le reste du groupe qui était à côté d'elle pensa qu'il était devenu sourd.

-SESSHÔMARU-SAMA !!INUYASHA !!VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT À LE RÉDUIRE EN MIETTES POUR VENGER KAGOME. CE GROS MONSTRE NE MÉRITE PAS DE VIVRE. IL S'EN PREND AUX FEMMES !IL EST IGNOBLE !!

-Tu en est une toi ?! Je croyais que tu n'étais qu'une fille capricieuse! marmonna Shippo, ce qui lui valut encore plusieurs coups de poing sur le crâne de la part de Rin.

-En tout cas, pour l'instant, dit Sango, le combat a une issue incertaine...

-Oui, acquiesça Kouga qui jetait de temps en temps un coupe d'œil à Kagome dans le but de tenir sa parole. Leur force et leur rapidité sont de la même intensité. Aucun d'eux ne pourra se départager de cette façon.

-C'est le premier qui portera un mauvais jugement sur la prochaine attaque de l'ennemi qui sera mis à mal, rajouta Miroku.

Au devant du château, la bataille faisait rage. Tandis qu'Inuyasha sa concentrait pour pouvoir récupérer un maximum de force, Sesshômaru se battait sans éprouver la moindre fatigue, contrairement à Naraku qui commençait à s'épuiser. Mais rien n'était joué pour autant, car il semblait posséder une résistance incroyable. De plus, ce qui l'épuisait n'était pas le fait que le combat contre le prince des youkaï était rapide et d'une grande intensité, mais plutôt le fait que, la plupart du temps, il devait éviter les attaques car son objectif premier était bien évidemment le hanyou puisqu'il était devenu faible, en particulier à cause de ses blessures. Mais Sesshômaru avait l'air bien décidé à ne pas le laisser faire, ce qui rendit la scène encore plus mystérieuse.

-pourquoi protèges-tu ce demi-youkaï qui n'est qu'un raté ?! lui demanda Naraku.

-Car je vais avoir besoin de lui pour t'anéantir. Seul, la bataille serait interminable. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un de ton espèce.

-Et tu penses vraiment que tu vas pouvoir m'anéantir avec son aide ?! Tu crois sérieusement que ton frère possède le pouvoir suffisant pour t'aider ?! Regarde-le !! Ha ha!! Il est blessé !! As-tu autant confiance en lui qu'en ta propre force ?! Dans ce cas, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui !!

-Bien que je le haïsse, il est tout de même mon frère car le sang de notre père coule dans nos veines...

« Sesshômaru... » pensa Inuyasha. « Finalement, il n'est pas si mauvais... »

-...Par conséquent, seul moi ai le droit de le tuer!!

« Quoi ?! Je retire ce que j'ai dit !! Il ne changera jamais !! »

-Tu te sur-estimes...Ton âme s'est affaiblie, Sesshômaru.

-EH !TOI LÀ !LE MÉCHANT PAS BEAU !NON SEULEMENT TU AS TUÉ MA GRANDE SŒUR, MAIS EN PLUS TU INSULTES SESSHÔMARU-SAMA !!

Rin venait de sortir des buissons et était rouge de colère. Son intervention étonna tout le monde. Ce n'était qu'une petite fille, mais elle possédait déjà un certain courage. Ou bien était-ce de l'inconscience ?!

-Rin, retourne te mettre à l'abri !! l'avertit le prince des youkaï.

-Alors comme ça, ta petite protégée est là aussi...Cela devient très intéressant...fit Naraku.

-Qu'as-tu en tête ?!

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir...

Il ferma les yeux et commença à remuer ses lèvres. S'en suivit alors un silence, mais il n'était pas naturel. Quelque chose n'allait pas...

-Que complotes-tu ?! demanda Sesshômaru dont la voix était devenu incertaine pour la première fois.

-Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir... ? alors écoute-moi :je vais terminer ce que j'ai commencé lorsque je t'ai vu la dernière fois !!

-Quoi ?! Non, je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à cette petite !!

Sur ces mots, il se précipita sur Naraku, mais dans son élan, il heurta un mur invisible.

-C'est inutile, la Shikon no tama me protège depuis que j'ai prononcé ma formule. Mais ce n'est pas tout...Tu vas très vite comprendre !!

Soudain, la lourdeur laissa place à un vent violent et chaud.

-Regardez ! déclara Sango. La Shikon no tama !!

-Qu'est-ce que...? crièrent les autres à l'unisson.

La perle venait de se mettre à briller, mais ce n'était pas la douce lumière rose qui s'en émanait habituellement lorsque Kagome la tenait. La perle se teintait d'un rouge incandescent, comme si du feu allait en surgir, ce qui arriva. Une rafale de feu émergea du bijou et grandit, pour ensuite de diriger vers Rin ?!

-RIN !! hurla Sesshômaru. VA-T-EN VITE !!

-Sesshômaru-sama, je veux bien mais je ne peux pas bouger !!

-Le sort de Naraku a également dû immobiliser sa cible !! dit Miroku en se dirigeant avec ses compagnons vers la petite fille pour la sauver.

L'attaque arrivait à grande vitesse, et Sesshômaru s'élança pour porter secours à sa protégée, mais il était trop lent malgré sa rapidité !!La tornade de feu atteignit Rin de pleine fouet. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était à présent un océan de flammes...

-RIIINN !!! cria Sesshômaru de toutes ses forces, se moquant à présent de ce que pensaient les autres de ses émotions.

-Elle a eu son compte...Tout comme cette miko !!fit Naraku en éclatant d'un rire glacial.

-Tu es abject !! grogna Sesshômaru.

-Tu commences à perdre ton sang-froid...Cela va me rendre la tâche plus facile... Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas bientôt la rejoindre !!

La colère de Sesshômaru était si intense qu'elle l'aveuglait sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs d'égal que sa douleur. Il posa une dernière fois son regard sur l'endroit où il avait vu Rin mourir et aperçut la petite fille qui se tenait debout au milieu des flammes qui commençaient à s'éteindre.

-Regarde, tu as tout de même le droit à un message d'adieu de la part de son âme...ajouta Naraku d'une voix amusée, ce qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Mais, contrairement à toute attente, ce fut une nouvelle vague de vociférations qui remplacèrent les adieux, ce qui provoqua l'étonnement général.

-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?!IL S'ATTAQUE MÊME À MOI !!EH !NE CROIS PAS QUE JE VAIS MOURIR SI FACILEMENT, ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE !!

-Rin ?! interrogea Sesshômaru. C'est bien toi ?!

La voix coléreuse laissa place à une tonalité plein de réconfort.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, Sesshômaru-sama !!

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Comment une petite fille aurait pu survivre dans cette fournaise ?!

-Tu es bien vivante... ?

-On ne peut plus vivante !!lui répondit-elle joyeusement. Et elle ajouta : C'est grâce à ce vêtement !

Elle tendit un tissu rouge vif, et Sesshômaru remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une cape. Mais pas n'importe laquelle...

-Je me suis dit qu'elle en aurait besoin quand tu as attaqué Naraku, fit Inuyasha. Je vois que j'ai bien agit. Au fait, je pense avoir assez de forces pour ne pas te « gêner » à présent, ironisa-t-il par-dessus . Alors je te propose de l'achever sans attendre.

Sesshômaru avait envie de remercier son frère, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait, ce qui n'échappa pas au hanyou :

-M'aider à vaincre Naraku sera ton remerciement. Mais je te préviens que se sera la seule et unique fois que je te rend un pareil service, conclut-il.

Inuyasha avait compris. Il avait compris ce que son frère ressentait. Rin s'approcha du demi-youkaï et lui rendit sa cape.

-Merci beaucoup! Tu sais, je suis désolée pour Kagome...Je l'aimais bien moi aussi...

Inuyasha et elle se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et la petite fille remarqua que le regard de l'hanyou était voilé de tristesse et de douleur. Soudain, elle eut une pensée, mais elle préférait la garder, de peur de déconcentrer les deux frères de sang.

-Éclatez-le tous les deux !!fit-elle. Vous êtes imbattables si vous vous unissez, j'en suis certaine !!

Puis elle repartit dans la forêt afin de se mettre à l'abri, mais surtout pour parler de l'idée qu'elle avait eut à l'un des amis du demi-youkaï, tandis que lui et Sesshômaru allaient se replacer face à Naraku.

-Inuyasha...l'avertit Sesshômaru, c'est la première et la dernière fois que je me ligue avec toi!! Et je te remercierai moi-même pour ce que tu as fait pour Rin!

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'union !Si tu crois que cela m'enchante !! Et je n'ai pas besoin de ta gratitude! Enfin, fais comme tu veux!!

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant Naraku :

-Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes venus mourir ensemble ?!

-Erreur ! rétorqua Inuyasha en sortant son sabre qui se métamorphosa aussitôt. Nous sommes venus t'achever !

-Prépare-toi à mourir ! conclut Sesshômaru qui avait sortit le Tenseiga de son côté. Prêt, Inuyasha ?!

-C'est quand tu veux !!

-Vous n'y arriverez pas !! Une barrière me protège...fit Naraku dont la voix était tremblante. Il doutait.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir ! hurlèrent les deux frères à l'unisson.

Ils utilisèrent alors tous deux la force respective de leurs sabres. C'est alors que le Tessaïga et le Tenseiga résonnèrent ensemble. Tout à coup, une forme spectrale surgit des deux armes qui venaient de s'illuminer. Elle ressemblait à un chien, avait des poils argentés, et était majestueux. Inuyasha et Sesshômaru observèrent le fantôme qui les regarda d'un air bienveillant, puis qui sans attendre se rua sur Naraku. Tout se passa alors très vite. Les spectre passa à travers le bouclier et transperça leur ennemi d'un coup de griffes dans une lumière intense avant de se retourner et de dire aux deux frères qui avaient compris de qui il s'agissait :

-Je suis fier de vous deux ! je peux rejoindre les cieux en paix !fut sa seule parole avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse dans les airs.

Les deux frères étaient ébahis. En unissant leurs forces, ils venaient de se rendre compte que leur père savait qu'au fond d'eux, ils ne se détestaient pas.

Alors???? ça vous a plu??? Je l'espère.... En tout cas je ne vous abandonne pas puisque ma correctrice m'a corrigé les chp 8 et 9!!! Vous les aurez donc très vite!!! J'ai encore une chose à dire à KajiMadouchi: si tu veux tu peux m'envoyer la suite de ta fic à mon adresse e-mail je serai ravie de te la corriger!!! Mais il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas une pro...En tout cas j'espère que ma correction de ton prologue t'a plu!!

Prochain chapitre: "l'engagement"... oo vous vous demandez de quoi il va s'agir... Pour cela il faudra attendre, mais j'attends volontiers vos idées alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire lol...


	8. L'engagement

Ohayo tout le monde!! Dsl si ce chp. est arrivé en retard mais c'est parce que je suis partie à Nantes pendant quellques jours. Je n'ai donc pas pu uploader comme je le voulais. Gomen nasai pour l'attente de mes chers reviewers!! Voici donc le chp.8 que vous attendiez tous avec impatience!!! Sinon pour répondre à ce qui m'ont écrit:

Sn25 et nahi: non je n'ai pas vu le film 3 et encore moins les 2 premiers (à mon GRAND regret!!), mais j'ai bien l'intention de me rattraper dans pas longtemps. Mais vu que mon histoire suit un peu le film, ça me prouve que je ne m'étais pas trop écartée de l'original, et ça c'est super!! Enfin du moment que je ne reprend pas complètement...Par contre dsl Sn25 mais il n'y aura pas de combat entre les 2 frères dans cette fic (j'en ferai p-ê une plus tard...)!

Amy Evans et nahi(décidément j'en ai des choses à te dire lol!!): L'idée de Rin est dans ce chp. quant à nahi tu verras par toi-même (mais tu as quand même trouvé lol!! T'es douée!!)

Bon, trève de bavardage , bonne lecture du chapitre 8 nommé "L'engagement"!!

P.S: les persos et l'univers d'Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils appartiennent à la grande Rumiko Takahashi.

****

****

****

**CHAPITRE 8 :L'ENGAGEMENT**

Tout le monde était encore sous le choc de l'apparition du père d'Inuyasha et de Sesshômaru.

-C'était vraiment ton père Inuyasha ?! demanda Shippo.

Le demi-youkaï et son frère venait de rejoindre les autres qui étaient restés dans les buissons.

-Puisque je te le dis !! aboya-t-il.

-Je savais que vous seriez invincibles ! clama Rin.

-Ça c'est sûr, reprit Shippo, tu étais tellement excitée que tu n'arrêtais pas de sauter sur place ! On aurait dit une grenouille !!

PAF !

-Arrête de me chercher !gronda Rin. J'essaie d'être gentille et toi tu te comportes comme un gamin ! (« Remarque, C'EST un gamin !! »)

-Alors, Naraku est vraiment mort ... ? fit Sango. Cela signifie donc que mon frère est vengé...

-Il y a un moyen d'en être sûr, coupa Miroku en montrant son bras droit.

-C'est vrai ! s'exclama Shippo. La malédiction doit avoir disparu maintenant !

-Je l'espère de tout mon cœur...lâcha Sango.

Le bonze la regarda avec étonnement et tendresse à la fois. Les yeux de la chasseuse de démons étaient brillants.

-Allons-y, fit Miroku avant de commencer à enlever son chapelet, mais il s'arrêta.

-Que se passe-t-il ?!demanda Kouga.

-Cela va vous paraître étrange, mais je n'ose pas regarder...

Une main douce se posa sur celle du moine :

-Je vais le faire avec toi, déclara Sango.

Après un remerciement confus, Miroku finit d'enlever son chapelet, aidé par Sango...Le trou d'air avait disparu !! La Kazaana n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-Je suis heureuse !! cria Sango en éclatant de joie tout en se jetant au coup du bonze, avant de se reprendre et de lâcher prise avec un visage rouge de gêne (mais surtout parce que le visage de Miroku avait pris une teinte violette !!).

Après cette courte joie, Miroku annonça qu'il allait récupérer la perle sur le corps de Naraku, accompagné de Sango et de Shippo. Pendant ce temps, Sesshômaru s'adressa à son frère :

-J'avoue que je ne pensais pas te voir un jour aussi fort...C'est cette fille qui t'a permis de devenir comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?!

Inuyasha acquiesça. Il venait de se mettre à genoux et observait Kagome qui était allongée, les yeux fermés. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait tant son visage était paisible. Mais le demi-youkaï savait que ce sommeil-ci serait éternel.

-Écoute...Je sais que cela va te paraître bizarre de ma part, mais je suis désolé pour ce qui lui est arrivé...

Mais Inuyasha n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il ressassait tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec elle. Même les « Osuwari !! » qui autrefois l'énervait tant lui manquaient.

-Comment elle est morte... ? demanda Rin à Kouga.

-Elle s'est précipitée pour sauver la vie d'Inuyasha...répondit le youkaï-loup.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Miroku, Sango et Shippo arrivèrent, avec le bijou qu'ils étaient partis chercher. Puis le moine confia la Shikon no tama à Inuyasha.

-Tiens...Elle te revient...Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu...

« À quoi me servira-t-elle, désormais... ? »pensa le demi-youkaï. « Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre... »

À ces mots, tous repartirent sur le chemin menant au village de Kaede, Inuyasha portant la jeune lycéenne dans ses bras. Au loin ; quelqu'un les observait.

Arrivés au Goshin-Boku, cet arbre qui rappelait tant de souvenirs, Sesshômaru déclara que le moment était venu pour lui et les autres de partir.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui nous retient plus longtemps ! Inuyasha, je te remercierai pour Rin le moment venu...

Ils allaient partir lorsque Rin, qui regardait encore une dernière fois Kagome, laissa échapper dans un murmure :

-Pourquoi pas maintenant... ?

-Qu'y a-t-il Rin ?! demanda sèchement Sesshômaru.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Rin reposa la même question un peu plus fort :

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?!

-Elle a raison...renchérit à son tour Shippo. Sesshômaru...risqua-t-il, tu peux peut-être faire quelque chose...

-Alors dîtes-moi de quoi il s'agit !! s'impatienta le prince des youkaï.

-Ne lui fais rien, Sesshômaru-sama ! C'est moi qui ai eut l'idée...

C'est vrai que je vous ai vu absorbés dans une grande conversation tout à l'heure...fit Sango, se rappelant effectivement la scène qu'elle avait observé sur le chemin du retour.

-Et quelle est cette idée ?! demanda Miroku aux deux enfants.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur la petite fille et le kitsune. Seul Inuyasha ne s'en occupait pas, encore trop affecté par la mort de sa bien-aimée.

-Et bien...nous pensons ça Rin.

-...il existe un Shippo.

-...de sauver Kagome !! achevèrent-ils ensemble.

Inuyasha venait de redresser la tête, comme si une décharge électrique l'avait secoué. Il se précipita sur eux :

-Vous croyez que c'est possible ?! fit-il plein d'espoir.

-Oui...affirma le renardeau. Rin...C'est toi qui as eu l'idée, alors vas-y...

-D'accord...Voilà :je me suis souvenue d'un jour où le sabre de Sesshômaru-sama avait ramené l'âme de quelqu'un...et cette personne est revenue à la vie...Je pense que cela peut marcher pour Kagome...

-C'est une super idée !! dit Kouga. Tu es très intelligente pour une fille de ton âge.

-C'est grâce à Sesshômaru-sama !!

-Tu oublies un détail, Rin...Le Tenseiga peut effectivement faire revenir les âmes défuntes, je l'admet, mais lorsque cette personne me l'a demandé, en échange elle devait mourir car celle qu'elle me demandait de ramener avait des pouvoirs...Il s'est donc sacrifié...Ce sera la même chose pour Kagome !

-Oh non...

Un pesant silence s'abattit. Personne n'était près à donner sa vie pour un autre, pourtant...

-Je vais me sacrifier, annonça Inuyasha sur un ton décidé. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis !! ajouta-t-il afin de dissuader ses amis qui s'apprêtaient à répliquer.

-Tu ne dois pas faire ça !! cria Kouga. Sinon, Kagome ne le supportera pas. N'oublie pas qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi !!

-C'est moi qui aurait dû mourir !!

-Ne dis pas ça !!fit Shippo, les larmes aux yeux.

-JE L'AIME !!! hurla-t-il. ET JE PRÉFÈRERAIS LA VOIR VIVRE ELLE PLUTÔT QUE MOI !!ELLE A ENCORE TOUE LA VIE DEVANT ELLE !!!

Il se calma. Il était à bout de nerfs. Lui était un demi-démon, et Kagome avait son époque, sa vie. Elle trouverait certainement quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre soin d'elle là-bas.

-Même si tu la sauves en lui donnant ta vie, plus jamais elle ne sera heureuse, dit Sango. Moi je...je ne voulais pas perdre Miroku...C'est...c'est pour ça que j'ai sauté de joie lorsque j'ai vu que son Kazaana avait disparu...

-Sango...

-En tout cas, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision !! reprit le hanyou d'un ton qui n'admettais aucune réplique.

-Et...et si c'était Kikyô qui devait donner son âme... ? tenta Shippo.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle se laisserait faire ?! le raisonna Miroku.

-NON !! coupa Inuyasha. Elle a déjà assez souffert ! Je ne veux plus qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ! Au moins, elle pourra reposer en paix lorsque je serai mort.

-Inuyasha...essaya une ultime fois le groupe pour l'en dissuader.

-Sesshômaru, que dois-je faire pour que Kagome puisse ressusciter ? demanda celui-ci, ne prêtant aucune attention à ses amis.

-C'est très simple, tu dois offrir ton âme au Tenseiga avec ton sang. À partir de là, un transfert s'établit.

-Comment ?!

-Tout d'abord, il faut que toutes tes pensées soient dirigées vers la personne que tu cherches à ressusciter. Ensuite, il faut que tu places le Tenseiga au-dessus de son cœur en le tenant verticalement par la lame. En faisant pression avec tes mains tu te couperas. Ton sang sera alors absorbé par la lame en te privant également de ta vie progressivement. Le Tenseiga fera alors revenir l'âme de la victime du Royaume des Morts en échangeant la tienne car elle aura gardé le souvenir de l'unique personne vers laquelle tes dernières pensées étaient dirigées. Aidée du sabre, elle réintègrera son corps d'origine.

-Et tu appelles ça « simple » ?!

-Ne me pousse pas à bout ! N'oublie pas que le Tenseiga m'appartient !! De plus, si tu veux sauver cette fille à coup sûr, c'est la seule solution !!

-Très bien...Ne perdons plus de temps alors !!

Sesshômaru lui tendit alors son sabre à contre cœur, sans pour autant le faire paraître. Inuyasha le prit et se mit à côté de Kagome. Et, avant de se concentrer, il adressa un dernier discours à ses compagnons de route qui l'entendraient pour la dernière fois :

-Lorsque Kagome se réveillera, dîtes-lui ceci : même si je ne suis plus à ses côtés, mon esprit l'accompagnera toujours et la protègera tant qu'il restera une place pour moi dans son cœur...Et encore une chose : vous aurez tous été des amis formidables jusqu'à la fin, même si vous m'énerviez quelquefois... oui, même toi Kouga.

Le youkaï-loup regarda le hanyou aux cheveux argentés. Pour la première fois, un courant d'amitié était passé entre ceux qui autrefois se chamaillaient pour la même chose : l'amour de Kagome. Cela serait aussi la dernière fois...

-Je le lui dirai, lui répondit Kouga.

Ayant fait ses adieux à sa manière, Inuyasha se mit à penser très fort à Kagome, ce qui ne lui était pas très difficile. Il positionna le Tenseiga comme son frère le lui avait indiqué, et s'apprêta à faire couler son sang...

Alors, vous trouvez ça comment?! Enervant, hein?! Enfin bon au moins comme ça vous lirez la suite lol!! Vous vous demandez si Inu va vraiment se sacrifier?... Eh bien.....................réponse au chp.9 qui s'intitulera "Une vie pour une autre"!! Je vous parlerai également de mon fameux chp.10 que ma correctrice est en train de corriger. Et oui! Vous l'aurez bientôt!!

Allez bye et puis surtout: REVIEWEZ-MOI SVP!!!


	9. Une vie pour une autre

Bon je vais faire vite!!! Je parlerai plus après le chp. lol!! Vu les reviews que j'ai eu j'en ai conclu que tout ce qui m'avaient laissé une reviw pour le chp. 8 voulaient la suite très vite alors amusez-vous!!!

Je vous retrouve à la fin!!!

****

****

**CHAPITRE 9 :UNE VIE POUR UNE AUTRE**

-Alors, tu es vraiment prêt à tout pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?!

Tout le monde se retourna, ainsi qu'Inuyasha. Tous furent ébahis de voir devant eux...

-Kikyô... ?

-Qui aurais-tu voulu que ce soit, Inuyasha ?!

-C'est toi qui nous a suivi depuis le château, n'est-ce pas ?! demanda Miroku.

-Comment ?! fit le demi-youkaï. Miroku...Tu savais qu'elle nous suivait ?!

-J'ai juste senti une aura...

-Il y a au moins une personne qui s'en est rendu compte...

-Qu'es-tu venu faire ici... ?demanda Inuyasha.

-Comme d'habitude...Je cherchais un moyen de t'emmener avec moi.

Le ton de sa voix n'était pourtant pas comme à l'ordinaire...

-Inuyasha...puis-je te parler seul à seul ?!

-Inuyasha, n'y va pas ! cria Shippo. Autrement, elle va encore tenter de te tuer !!

Mais, étrangement, le hanyou ne percevait aucune énergie négative de la part de celle qu'il avait aimé il y a cinquante ans, contrairement à d'habitude. Ce qui se dégageait était différent, il le sentait.

-Pourriez-vous nous laisser...seuls ? pria-t-il à son entourage.

-Mais...

-Shippo, laissons-les...fit le moine qui savait qu'Inuyasha ne changerait pas d'avis. Inuyasha...sois prudent ! ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il se retirait en compagnie des autres.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi...le rassura-t-il.

Inuyasha et Kikyô se retrouvèrent seul à seul. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osait parler, ne sachant par où commencer. Ce fût Inuyasha qui brisa le silence qui régnait dans l'atmosphère depuis quelques minutes :

-Je suppose que tu as de bonnes raisons pour vouloir me parler...alors dis-moi tout ce que tu as sur le cœur maintenant car tu n'en auras plus jamais l'occasion après ça...

-Je le sais...Tu es donc prêt à mourir pour cette fille ?!

Sa voix était un mélange de haine et de tristesse. Pourtant, elle n'était pas aussi glaciale que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés.

-Kikyô...

-N'en dis pas plus ! Cela se voit à travers toi ! Ton comportement a progressivement changé au fur et à mesure des jours depuis que tu la connais ! lâcha-t-elle avec mépris. Tout ce que je pensais faire afin de te redonner confiance aux autres, c'est elle qui l'a réalisé ! Si je n'étais pas morte, j'aurais pu accomplir ce que cette fille a fait à ma place ! Finalement, peut-être est-ce normal que tu ne t'intéresses plus à mon sort. Elle étant vivante, moi étant morte, il est logique que ton cœur ait balancé vers elle.

-Arrête ! cria Inuyasha. Cesse de croire à ce qui est faux ! Pas un seul jour ne s'est passé sans que je pense à toi !!

-Mensonges !!

-C'est la vérité !!

Le silence retomba brusquement. Chacun fixait l'autre de son regard, celui de Kikyô emplit d'une tristesse énorme, le hanyou, lui, plein de remords, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir pu protéger son premier amour cinquante ans auparavant, et souffrant de le voir torturé par ses sentiments à cause de lui. Il se rapprocha d'elle et s'apprêta à se risquer à prendre les mains de la miko dans les siennes :

-Attention ! l'avertit-elle. Tu oublies que me toucher pourrait t'être fatal...

Mais Inuyasha la prit dans ses bras avec une immense tendresse, sachant qu'il mettait sa vie en danger.

-Inu...ya...sha...

-Je suis parfaitement conscient que je t'ai fait souffrir depuis que tu as ressuscité, mais je t'ai toujours aimé...je ne pourrai jamais enlevé ce sentiment qui m'a lié à toi il y a des années .

Il se détacha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux, et la miko y vit un regard plein de sincérité, un regard qui ne cherchait qu'à apaiser la douleur qui la torturait.

-J'aurais tellement aimé vivre avec toi...

-Moi aussi Kikyô...Mais nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière...

-Alors...cette fille compte tant à tes yeux... ?

Le demi-youkaï resta interdit. Son regard, ainsi que celui de Kikyô, se posèrent sur le corps inerte de Kagome.

-Maintenant, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu l'aimes. Elle est tellement fraîche et souriante...Je t'ai observé et j'ai vu que son seul sourire parvenait à te rassurer.

Elle inspira profondément avant d'ajouter :

-Finalement, je t'ai perdu le premier jour où tu l'as rencontré. C'est étrange, mais à présent je me rends compte que j'étais jalouse d'elle. Mais il n'y a plus aucune raison de l'être à présent...

-Que...Que veux-tu dire ?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne veux pas signifier par là que le fait qu'elle soit morte me rende heureuse car tu pourrais revenir vers moi...Je t'ai perdu, et ce pour toujours...Mais je constate que ton visage s'est assombri depuis qu'elle a quitté ce monde. Tu n'as plus cette étincelle de vie dans tes yeux. Elle est partie avec elle. Maintenant, parle-moi en toute franchise...Tu l'aimes plus que moi, n'est-ce pas ?! Sinon tu n'aurais jamais osé te sacrifier...J'ai raison ?!

-...Oui...admit le hanyou. Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais c'est vrai, j'aime Kagome. Vivre sans elle est pour moi insupportable.

-Tu as été sincère avec moi...fit Kikyô qui à présent souriait, même si de la mélancolie s'y mêlait. Alors, c'est ainsi...Tu as fait ton choix ?!

-...Oui...

-C'est pour cette raison que je voulais te parler. Lorsque je t'ai vu devant elle, prêt à te sacrifier, mon ressentiment envers toi n'était plus de la haine, mais de l'amour, celui que je t'ai toujours porté. Alors, voilà ce que je te propose : je vais offrir mon âme à ta place ! Après tout, elle est ma réincarnation, même si son caractère est complètement différent du mien.

-Tu...Tu vas vraiment te sacrifier à ma place ?! Mais...pourquoi ?!

-Celui qui nous a manipulé est mort, je n'ai donc plus rien à faire sur cette Terre. Je sais, poursuivit-elle car Inuyasha allait lui poser une question, tu veux me demander pourquoi je ne veux plus te tuer...tout simplement parce que je ne souhaite pas que cette fille vive la tristesse que j'ai éprouvé en t'enfermant dans un sort ! Je sais aussi que tu vas vouloir me demander : « Si je ne la supporte pas, alors pourquoi vais-je offrir ma vie pour elle ?! ». Tout simplement parce que je suis sûre que ce que tu éprouves pour elle est réciproque puisqu'elle t'a sauvé la vie en abandonnant la sienne...Au fond, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, ni à toi d'ailleurs ! On ne commande pas les sentiments.

-Kikyô...

-Promet-moi juste une chose : prend soin d'elle et choisi le meilleur choix pour qu'elle soit heureuse...Si je vous vois heureux de l'autre monde tous les deux, alors pour moi, rien d'autre n'a d'importance...Tout ce que je veux c'est...c'est ton bonheur...

Ses yeux laissèrent échapper quelques larmes. Inuyasha se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle et les essuya de sa main :

-Ce que tu viens de me dire me touche énormément, Kikyô...Jamais je n'oublierai cela...et je pense que Kagome non plus...

Après quelques temps, le groupe revint, ainsi que Sesshômaru accompagné de son serviteur et de la petite Rin :

-Écoutez-moi, annonça Inuyasha d'une voix grave, Kikyô doit vous faire part de quelque chose dont elle vient de me parler...

-Si tu as cet air-là, c'est que ça doit être sérieux...lui dit Miroku.

-En effet...poursuivit Kikyô. J'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de trouver la paix...Ce n'est pas Inuyasha qui va donner sa vie à Kagome, c'est moi qui vais rendre la partie de son âme que j'ai gardé jusque là...

-Quoi ?! fit le groupe, visiblement abasourdi que Kikyô soit prête à se sacrifier pour redonner la vie à sa rivale.

-Tu dois avoir tes raisons, miko, je me trompe ?! demanda Sesshômaru.

-C'est exact...je les ai dîtes à Inuyasha, il vous expliquera. Pour l'instant il n' y a pas une minute à perdre. Je sais que, dans ce genre de situation, le Tenseiga ne peut agir que pendant un moment, et il ne nous en reste plus beaucoup. Inuyasha, passe-moi le sabre...

Une fois en possession du Tenseiga, elle se mit dans la même position qu'Inuyasha auparavant avant que le hanyou ne soit interrompu par elle. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment concentrée, elle se coupa les paumes des mains. Elle sentit tout à coup que son âme se vidait, tandis que le sabre du prince des youkaï se mettait à léviter et commençait à briller d'une lueur de plus en plus éclatante au fur et à mesure que l'âme de la prêtresse se faisait absorbée. Sachant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à disparaître, elle adressa une ultime parole à celui qu'elle avait tant aimé malgré la haine qui s'était emparée d'elle, tout en gardant à l'esprit le visage de celle à qui elle allait permettre de ressusciter :

-Inuyasha...prend soin d'elle...fit-elle d'une voix faible mais chaleureuse.

Son corps devenait transparent. Le Tenseiga s'illuminait de plus en plus. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, Kikyô disparut.

Le sabre de Sesshômaru, lui, continuait toujours de flotter au-dessus du cœur de la jeune lycéenne. Mais rien n'avait changé. La lumière était toujours intense, mais rien ne se passait.

-Pourquoi est-ce aussi long ?! s'inquiéta Inuyasha, encore reconnaissant pour ce que Kikyô avait fait, et en même temps triste de l'avoir définitivement perdu, même si, désormais, son cœur appartenait à Kagome.

-Patience !! lui ordonna Sesshômaru. Trouver la bonne âme prend du temps.

À peine eut-il dit ces mots que la lueur qui entourait le Tenseiga devint si éblouissante qu'elle aveugla l'ensemble de la troupe. Le corps de Kagome venait également d'être entouré d'un halo de lumière relié par le sabre. Puis, la luminosité de l'arme diminua, tandis que celle enfermant Kagome s'amplifiait. Et, lorsque le Tenseiga eut finit de transférer l'âme qu'il venait de récupérer, il retourna dans les mains de son possesseur.

L'auréole de lumière qui entourait la jeune miko diminuait également à présent. On entendit alors une respiration, et Kagome ouvrit doucement les yeux :

-Hmmm...

-Elle reprend connaissance!! Hurla Sango qui sauta au cou de Miroku avant de se retirer, rouge de honte (encore une fois !!).

-Ouin ! Maman Kagome ! Je suis si content ! couina Shippo en se vautrant dans les bras de la lycéenne qui venait de s'asseoir, encore sous le choc de revoir ses amis.

-Comment se fait-il... ?! commença-t-elle avant d'apercevoir Sesshômaru, Rin et Jaken.

-On t'a ressuscité avec l'arme de Sesshômaru-sama !! répondit joyeusement Rin.

-Je crois bien que, cette fois, plus rien ne nous retient ! fit le prince des youkaï. Rin ! Jaken ! Nous partons !!

-À bientôt, Kagome-chan !! cria la petite fille qui suivit le frère d'Inuyasha.

Après leur départ, Miroku leur annonça qu'il était temps pour eux aussi de repartir. Kagome se leva, mais vacilla, encore trop faible pour se tenir debout. Heureusement, quelqu'un la rattrapa de justesse avec délicatesse.

-Fais attention ! Tu ne vas pas te blesser alors que tu viens à peine de revenir à la vie ?! grogna Inuyasha. Allez, grimpe sur mon dos !!

-...Merci...Inuyasha...murmura faiblement la miko venue du futur.

La troupe repartit donc en direction du village de Kaede, Inuyasha et Kagome à l'écart. Le hanyou se sentait rassurer d'avoir à nouveau celle qu'il aimait auprès de lui, et en vie. C'est à cette occasion qu'il glissa à l'oreille de sa protégée qui fut profondément touchée :

-Euh...Au fait...Bon retour parmi nous...lâcha-t-il doucement.

-Eh !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma femme, face de chien ?! rétorqua Kouga.

Alors, ça vous a plu?! La fin est plus supportable que le chapitre 8 non?! Bon allez avant de vous parleer de mon "fameux" chp. 10 je voudrai remercier:

sarifa:bon tu me demande une chose à laquelle je ne peut pas te répondre pour l'instant!! Si tu veux le savoir, il te suffira de lire la suite lol!!

KajiMadouchi: Bon alors toi qui ne voulait pas que Inu se tue je pense que ça te rassure non?!

Sn25: Je crois que Sesshômaru a le droit de le demender non?! Et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas de sa faute!! De plus il n'a jamais demandé à Inuyasha de se sacrifier... Que veux-tu ça ne peut pas être joyeux tout le temps...

nahi: Comment tu fais?! Tu es super forte!! En plus je n'ai mis qu'une seule phrase qui disait qu'on les observait!! Je n'ai pas insisté dessus!! ça me prouve bien que j'ai raison d'adorer tes fics!!! Allez essaie de deviner la suite lol!! Mais je suis contente que tu ais versé une larme ça me fait plaisir!!

Missmalfoy: Ne me fais pas de crise stp!! Je tiens à ce que tu lises la suite moi!! En tout cas j'espère que cela t'a plu...

Voilà!! Bien! Maintenant parlons du chp. 10 qui arrivera dans quelques heures!!Oui oui!! Vous avez entendu!! Il est corrigé!! Donc vous l'aurez dans pas longtemps du tout lol!! Donc je vous dirai juste une chose car je préfère garder le suspense: je pense que je l'ai assez bien bossé pour que vous puissiez trouver les sentiments assez réalistes!! Et puis j'espère que ce chapitre 10 vous plaira... Je crois même que c'est une de mes favoris pour l'instant!! Déjà rien que par le titre vous devriez avoir une idée (nahi toi qui est forte ça devrait pas te poser de problèmes lol!!)! Bien alors le titre sera "Par une nuit sans lune". Imaginez bien!! Mais surtout laissez-moi des reviews je compte sur vous!!!


	10. Par une nuit sans lune

Bien bien bien!!! Voilà comme promis le chp. 10 seulement quelques heures après le chp.9. Selon moi je pense que ce chp. nommé "par une nuit sans lune" est chargé en émotions...Mais ça c'est à vous de juger!!! Autre chose: je ferai une annonce à le fin du chp. (comme d'hab quoi lol!!)!

Sinon je voudrais féliciter Missmalfoy et KajiMadouchi de m'avoir laissé des reviews aussi rapidement!!! C'est pour cette raison qu'en plus de ma correctrice, ce chapitre vous est dédié (croise les doigts pour qu'elles ne soient pas déçus). Nahi ce chapitre t'est également dédié!!! Tu te demandes pourquoi?! Tout simplement parce que tu m'as fait éviter la dépression en publiant ton chp. 16 de "Une dure histoire". C'est pour te remercier!!!

Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit pour l'instant!!! Bonne lecture!!!

Disclaimer: les persos ainsi que l'univers d'Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi!!

****

**CHAPITRE 10 :PAR UNE NUIT SANS LUNE...**

Inuyasha et ses amis venaient d'arriver au village de Kaede, le hanyou et Kouga s'étant encore une fois chamaillés durant tout le trajet.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'elle n'est pas attirée par toi ?! criait Inuyasha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! avait répliqué Kouga du tac au tac.

-Ils ont vraiment l'air idiots quand il s'agit de Kagome...murmura Shippo à l'oreille de Sango.

-Oui...Les sentiments nous font faire n'importe quoi...laissa échapper la chasseuse de démons en regardant un certain moine qui marchait devant elle. Celui-ci sentit qu'on l'observait, mais il ne se retourna pas, n'ayant pas besoin de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, imbécile!! dit Inuyasha pour mettre son adversaire au défi.

-Je vais me gêner!!

Le youkaï-loup s'approcha du dos d'Inuyasha pour parler à Kagome, mais la jeune miko dormait profondément.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui demander ?! Est-ce que le « grand » Kouga aurait la trouille ?! ironisa le demi-youkaï.

-Je lui aurais déjà poser la question si elle ne dormait pas, triple andouille !!

-Répète un peu pour voir ?!

-Si elle dort, cessez de vous disputer pour éviter qu'elle ne se réveille, leur conseilla Miroku en haussant légèrement la voix.

-Elle doit être épuisée...fit Kouga quelques minutes après, ayant oublié la querelle qu'il venait d'avoir rien qu'en ayant vu le visage de Kagome.

-Pas étonnant...Elle a subi une dure épreuve aujourd'hui, continua Inuyasha qui s'était également calmé. Elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos...

Plus personne ne dit un mot durant le reste de la marche, afin de permettre à la jeune lycéenne de se reposer tranquillement.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis que Kagome avait ressuscitée. Celle-ci ne s'était pas réveillée durant ce temps, trop éprouvée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Inuyasha était resté à son chevet, craignant qu'il ne lui arrive autre chose, même s'il était conscient qu'avec la mort de Naraku et la reconstitution de la Shikon no tama, plus rien de grave ne la menaçait. La Shikon no tama...Lorsque Kagome était morte, il ne se souciait plus de ce qui leur avait demandé tant de dévotion à lui et aux autres. Seule Kagome importait. Mais maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau en vie, son combat intérieur pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire du bijou était plus indécis que jamais! Le fait de l'avoir vu morte lui avait été insupportable, mais s'il devenait humain, il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de pouvoir la protéger convenablement. Quant au fait de devenir un véritable youkaï , il y aurait un grand risque pour qu'il fasse du mal à sa bien-aimée, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, car elle l'avait déjà aperçu sous cette forme, et elle savait qu'il n'était plus lui-même lorsque cela arrivait. Alors...que devait-il faire...? Devait-il rester un hanyou...? Il était tellement perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que celle sur qui il veillait sans avoir fermé l'œil depuis trois jours et trois nuits venait de se réveiller :

-Inuyasha...?

-Hmmm...Quoi ?! Oh...excuse-moi! Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu t'étais réveillée...

-...Ce n'est pas grave, dit Kagome en s'asseyant et en s'étirant. J'ai bien dormi...Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! s'inquiéta-t-elle, voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

-...Rien!! Rien...voulu affirmer le demi-youkaï. C'est juste que je n'ai pas dormi...Tu te sens mieux?!

Il ne pouvait lui faire part de ses pensées. Lui seul devrait résoudre ce dilemme. De plus, il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ça. Son esprit était encore affaiblit, il pouvait le sentir.

-...Beaucoup mieux...répondit la jeune miko, sachant qu'il était inutile d'insister. Mais...dis-moi...pourquoi tu ne t'es pas reposé?! Tu as vraiment l'air fatigué...

-Je...je veillais sur toi...Cela fait rois jours que tu dors sans interruption...

-Tant que ça?! Excuse-moi de t'avoir causé des soucis...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est normal après ce que tu as vécu...

-Au ai-je ressuscité ?! Il y a le Tenseiga, bien sûr, mais...j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé autre chose entre-temps...

Inuyasha devint grave. Même s'il avait choisi Kagome, Kikyô avait été son premier amour, et le fait de l'avoir vu disparaître devant ses yeux était encore une douleur fragile, même si elle était moins intense que celle qu'il avait éprouvé lors de la mort de Kagome. Il se leva.

-Inu...Qu'est-il arrivé...? fit lentement Kagome, comprenant que quelque chose d'important s'était passé durant son bref séjour dans l'autre monde.

-Miroku et les autres t'expliqueront! lâcha-t-il. Et il s'enfuit.

« Mais que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit abattu à ce point...? » pensa-telle intérieurement.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir mangé pour reprendre des forces, Kagome apprit ce qui était arrivé entre son décès et sa résurrection.

-Donc...Kikyô s'est sacrifiée pour moi...à la place d'Inuyasha...?

-Oui...Elle a d'ailleurs laissé un message qui voulait dire qu'elle ne t'en voulait pas. C'est Inu qui aurait dû te le dire, mais je crois qu'il n'est pas en état...dit Miroku.

-Elle a d'ailleurs laissé un autre message, à Inuyasha cette fois... ajouta Sango. Elle lui a demandé de prendre soin de toi...

-...Je vois...J'aurais tellement aimé la voir une dernière fois pour lui dire que moi non plus je ne lui en voulais pas...Je l'admirais grandement...dit Kagome en tremblant, se sentant responsable de la situation. Je comprend pourquoi Inuyasha ne pouvait pas répondre...

-À mon avis, il n'y a pas que ça, annonça clairement Shippo.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela, petit Shippo ?!

-Eh bien...je pense qu'il est dans une grande période de doute. Il a besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir et prendre une décision.

-Une décision?! Tu parles de son choix...

-...de devenir humain ou youkaï avec la Shikon no tama. Et il pense que seul lui doit en décider.

-C'est vrai que la perle est à nouveau reconstituée. Mais on ne pas l'influencer sur son choix...

Il y eut un moment de silence qui fut rapidement brisé.

-Et bien dans ce cas, va le voir!! S'exclama une voix au-dehors.

Puis Kouga entra dans la hutte. Il semblait essoufflé.

-Kouga !! Tu vas bien?! s'inquiéta Kagome.

-Ça va! Ça va...J'ai juste accouru en laissant ma meute dès que j'ai su que tu t'étais réveillée!

-Kouga a raison, Kagome. Il faut que tu ailles le voir. Tu es le seul soutien dont il dispose pour ce genre de situation, lui dit Miroku.

-Mais...Kouga...Tu n'es plus jaloux?!

-Si, bien sûr, mais je crois que j'ai définitivement perdu. Pour toi, je ne serai toujours qu'un ami...Enfin, c'est déjà mieux que rien! Dis-le ce sale clébard quand tu le verras!!

-...Merci...à vous tous, remercia la jeune miko qui allait se précipiter au-dehors avant d'être retenue :

-Kagome, prend la Shikon no tama, lui dit le bonze, tu es toujours la protectrice de ce bijou...Et comme Inu me l'a rendu...

-Merci, Miroku! Puis elle sortit en trombe pour rejoindre celui qui remplissait ses pensées jours et nuits.

-Ils forment vraiment un beau couple, fit Shippo en s'adressant à Sango et au moine.

La chasseuse de démons regardait Miroku avec effarement.

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette manière?! fit celui-ci avec étonnement.

-C'est que...c'est la première fois que je te vois parler avec autant de sérieux lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour...

-Et alors...? Cela ne te plaît pas?!

-Justement...j'aime beaucoup ce côté-là...

-Hein?!

Kagome courait à en perdre haleine. Maintenant, tout était clair: en voulant mourir pour elle, il lui avait donné une preuve de son amour. Mais il était tiraillé entre le choix de devenir humain ou youkaï par sa faute...Il fallait donc qu'elle lui dise tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu ou pu avouer jusqu'à présent. Il fallait qu'elle lui avoue son amour pour lui qu'elle avait tenté de lui faire savoir avant de perdre la vie trois jours auparavant. Mais comment pourrait-elle l'aider en lui disant tout cela...?

Elle arriva devant le Goshin-Boku et y aperçut Inuyasha qui se trouvait perché à une branche. En observant son visage, elle pouvait sentir que tout son être souffrait tant il était dans la confusion. Elle se demandait si, tout compte fait, le laisser réfléchir lui-même n'était pas la meilleure solution, mais elle se ravisa. Voir celui qu'elle aimait en secret aussi perturbé lui était inconcevable. Elle devait l'aider à se décider, l'aider à choisir. Elle prit son courage à deux mains :

-Inu...

Le hanyou se redressa. Quand il vit Kagome, il se détendit, puis il descendit au pied de l'arbre sacré.

-Tu devrais retourner te reposer...

-Je...je ne veux pas...

-Mais tu es encore...

-Non ! Inuyasha...écoute-moi...le coupa Kagome. Les autres m'ont expliqué ce qui s'est passé...Je sais que mes mots n'y changeront rien, mais je veux que tu saches que ce qu'a fait Kikyô me touche profondément. Mais...c'est surtout toi qui m'as marqué...Tu...tu as voulu te sacrifier pour moi...tu étais prêt à abandonner ta propre vie...même si tu savais que je t'avais sauvé de ma propre volonté...Inuyasha...tu as tant fait pour moi...

-Kagome...

-Je n'ai pas fini! Tu as risqué ta vie de nombreuses fois pour moi...et moi, la seule chose que je t'ai donné en retour n'est rien à part des mal de dos...Je sais que tu n'arrives pas à te décider sur ta future apparence en utilisant la Shikon no tama...

Elle sortit la perle que Miroku lui avait rendu il y a quelques minutes au village.

-Je...je veux t'aider à choisir, car je suis parfaitement consciente que tu as du mal à te décider parce que j'en suis la cause!! Alors...s'il te plaît...je veux que tu saches que, quelque soit ta décision, je la respecterai. J'aime le hanyou que tu es, mais si tu restes ainsi, tu souffriras...Et ça, je ne le veux à aucun prix...

Elle avait baissé la tête, mais elle savait qu'Inuyasha la regardait. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne prenne la parole. C'est alors que la miko ressentit de la chaleur sur une de ses joues. Une des mains d'Inuyasha effleurait son visage avec douceur, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient malgré elle. Elle posa l'une des siennes sur celle du demi-youkaï et releva la tête pour le regarder, mais à la place du hanyou se tenait un humain aux cheveux noirs ébène.

-Inu...?

-On dirait bien qu'il s'agit d'une nuit sans lune, ce soir, lui dit-il avec le sourire. Kagome, reprit-il, cesse de pleurer...Je ne supporte pas de te voir les yeux larmoyants. Et puis...tu sais...tu m'as toujours été d'un grand réconfort même si tu ne t'en rendais pas forcément compte.

Kagome regarda le hanyou -qui à cet instant était humain- dans les yeux. Ces yeux ambrés qui devenaient bruns foncés lorsu'il perdait ses pouvoirs. Inuyasha faisait de même avec elle.

-Kagome...même si je ne me suis pas encore décidé, ta présence ici vient de rendre mon âme plus sereine...lui dit-il en rapprochant son visage du sien. Sans toi...sans toi je ne suis rien!!

Il enlaça alors la jeune lycéenne avec douceur et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Kagome, d'abord surprise, finit par l'enlacer à son tour, laissant ses sentiments exploser dans sa poitrine. Ce seul instant de bonheur était ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Après quelques minutes qui, pour eux, n'avaient semblé être que des secondes, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Kagome blottit alors sa tête contre l'épaule gauche d'Inuyasha :

-Inu...si tu savais comme je t'aime...

-Moi aussi, Kagome...même si je t'ai fait souffrir sans le vouloir...

-J'ai tant rêvé de ce moment...

-Vraiment?!

-Si tu savais...J'ai même encore l'impression de rêver...

-Inuyasha écarta alors la tête de Kagome de son épaule et la regarda encore une fois avant de déclarer :

-Ce n'est plus un rêve...Que ce soit pour toi ou moi...

Sur ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec passion, sous le ciel reflétant la plus belle nuit sans lune que tous les deux n'eurent jamais vécu jusqu'à présent.

Voilàààààà!!! J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous a plu tout comme j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire!!! Mais ne croyez pas que cette belle romance signifie la fin de mon histoire!!! Au contraire je vais envore leur en faire baver (se fait toute petite)!! Enfin bon j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!!! Surtout pour ce chapitre!!! Alors reviewez-moi svp!!!!

Autre chose: maintenant que l'école reprend, les parutions de mes chapitres devraient se faire un peu plus rares!!!! Pardonnez-moi d'avance, mais cette année j'ai mon bac alors je ne pourrai pas vous faire plaisir comme je l'ai fait pendant les vacances!!! J'essaierai néanmoins d'en uploader quelques uns...Encore vraiment désolée!!!

Parlons enfin du prochain chp.!!!! Et oui je vous l'ai dit plus haut non?! Je n'ai pas finit d'embêter nos héros!!! Les pauvres rien que d'y penser...(oups j'en ai trop dit!!!!) Oubliez ce que je vien de dire!!! Alors le prochain chp. (le 11 donc) s'intitulera "Une joie de courte durée"!! Ouais, je sais vous avez déjà une idée sur la signification de ce titre...Mais vous allez devoir patienter!!! Remarque voyez le bon côté: au moins votre plaisir n'en sera qu plus grand!!!!

Allez à la prochaine!!! Le plus vite possible (en tout cas je tenterai)!!! Et puis surtout n'oubliez pas vos encouragements please reviews!!! Qui sait cela me donnera peu-être plus de punch pour écrire la suite!!! C'est même presque certain!!! Allez bye!!!


	11. Une joie de courte durée

Kilou tout le monde!!! La grande Shinokago est de retour!!! Bon ok!!! J'arrête de me lancer des fleurs...Alors je vous ai pas trop manqué?! Désolée pour l'attente, mais vous connaissez tous la raison!! Enfin bon le principal c'est que je continue à publier et que vous m'encouragiez!!! En parlant d'encouragements: arigato gozaimass pour toutes vos reviews!! Ca m'a fait plaisir de voir tout ce joli courrier dans ma boîte e-mail quand je suis revenue sur le net!!! En pus j'ai loupé pleins de chapitres bouh!!! Va falloir que je me rattrape!!! Mais ce sera pas avant un moment!!! C'est déjà exceptionnel que je puisse diffuser ce chapitre maintenant...Mais vous m'avez tellement encouragé que ça m'a donné la pêche donc voilà, place au chapitre 11 de Ce que sont les sentiments intitulé "Une joie de courte durée". Je vous retrouve à la fin!! Bonne lecture!!

****

**CHAPITRE 11 :UNE JOIE DE COURTE DURÉE**

L'aube pointait à l'horizon. Kagome se réveilla, mais ne voulut pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait peur de découvrir que ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était qu'un doux rêve. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi sentait-elle de la chaleur autour de ses hanches ?! L'aube ?! Non. Cette chaleur était humaine. Elle ouvrit les yeux, souhaitant de tout son cœur que ce qu'elle avait vécu était vrai. Elle vit Inuyasha qui la tenait dans ses bras, encore endormi. Il avait l'air serein. Sa respiration était lente et apaisante. Et ses oreilles de chien étaient à nouveau apparues, ses cheveux étaient redevenus argentés. Le fait de le voir ainsi, paisible, la réconforta. Le sommeil devait être pour lui le meilleur moyen d'oublier ses soucis. Elle repensa à l'instant magique d'hier : Inuyasha essuyant ses larmes...sa transformation en humain...ses lèvres sur les siennes...Cette attitude de la part du hanyou était devenue inespérée pour la jeune lycéenne lors de leur dernière dispute. Mais cela n'importait plus. Seul comptait cet instant dont elle se souviendrait toujours...

Inuyasha se réveilla à son tour et, à la vue de sa protégée en train de le regarder, il sourit doucement :

-Bonjour, Kagome...C'est déjà le matin... ?

-Bonjour, Inu...Oui...Tes pouvoirs sont revenus...

Il l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front.

-Que je sois hanyou ou humain, peu m'importe du moment que je suis avec toi...

Kagome sourit à son tour. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que tous les deux ne se décident à se lever.

-Nous devrions rentrer...,proposa le demi-youkaï.

-Oui...

Inuyasha entama alors leur retour au village, Kagome sur ses pas. Il avait pu clamer son amour à la jeune fille la nuit dernière, alors qu'auparavant il faisait tout pour ne pas que l'on s'en rende compte. Pourtant, même malgré ce doux moment qu'il avait tant apprécié, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au choix terrible qui s'imposait à lui. Il redevint un peu tendu, mais la chaleur de la main de Kagome dans la sienne le calma :

-N'y pense pas maintenant...Prend ton temps, lui dit la jeune miko.

Ils se turent tout le reste du chemin sans échanger un seul mot, car aucun de ceux qui existaient n'étaient assez forts pour qu'ils puissent se dire combien ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. La main dans la main...seul ce geste traduisait leur lien.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils auraient pu y être en un quart d'heure, mais ils avaient voulu profiter le plus possible du temps qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. En les voyant arriver, Shippo se précipita sur eux dans un état proche de l'euphorie. Il avait l'air de vouloir leur annoncer quelque chose de très important.

-Où vous étiez ?! Vous avez raté une super scène hier soir !!

-Ce que nous avons fait ne te regarde pas, sale gamin !! lui répondit Inuyasha en donnant un coup de poing sur la tête du petit renardeau car, selon lui, il venait de poser une question indiscrète.

-Inu... fit Kagome sur un ton de reproche.

-Ben quoi ?! C'est vrai, non ?!

-Ce n'était pas une raison pour le frapper...

-...Bon, d'accord...Shippo, je m'excuse, continua le hanyou sous le regard suppliant de Kagome et celui interloqué du kitsune.

-T'es sûr que tu vas bien, Inuyasha ?! demanda celui-ci.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va très bien... lui répondit la lycéenne. Quelle est cette scène que nous avons manqué ?!

-La scène... ? Ah oui !! Et bien...Miroku et Sango ont avoué qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux !!

-C'est vrai ?! C'est magnifique !! Ils sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre...

-Et vous, de votre côté, vous faisiez quoi ?! demanda Miroku qui venait d'arriver derrière, intrigué.

-Miroku, ça ne se demande pas !! le taquina Sango qui était à ses côtés.

-Nous leur avons bien dit nous, non ?!

Et il la prit dans ses bras. Il se prépara à l'embrasser mais :

-Miroku, je te l'ai déjà dit, pas en public s'il te plaît...

-Très bien !! Je me plierai aux volontés de ma princesse !! de toute façon, ils ne sont pas obligés de nous le dire, et puis pas besoin d'aller chercher loin pour comprendre, poursuivit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Kagome qui devint rouge comme une tomate.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, hein ?! demanda avidement Shippo.

-Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, le raisonna Sango.

-Heu...Miroku...Sango...nous ne sommes pas allés aussi loin, si c'est ce que vous imaginez... dit la jeune fille, plus rouge que jamais.

-Et puis, faut arrêter !! rajouta Inuyasha. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on s'est mis à parler de ça !! C'est personnel ce genre de chose !! Au fait, où est cet imbécile de loup ?! Je l'ai senti hier !!

-Il est reparti voir sa meute, répondit le renardeau. Il reviendra demain. Il a même laissé un message à Kagome : « S'il te maltraite, demande-moi de l'aide !! ».

-Quoi ?! enragea Inuyasha.

-C'est vrai qu'il m'a dit de te faire savoir qu'il admettait sa défaite contre toi, lui confessa Kagome. Mais il a également dit qu'il serait toujours là pour moi...

-Ouais...ben si tu veux mon avis, il a pas intérêt à trop s'approcher de toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire !!

-Ha ! Tu vois que tu es jaloux, fit Kagome en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de son demi-youkaï favori. Celui-ci se laissa faire, ce qui le calma immédiatement.

-D'accord, je l'admet !!

-Excusez-moi...Vénérable Kagome... dit une petite voix ce qui mit fin à la conversation.

C'était un petit garçon.

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?!

-La...la prêtresse Kaede aimerait vous voir...Elle dit...elle dit que c'est urgent. Vos amis doivent également être là !

-Merci beaucoup...tu es très gentil !!

-Autant y aller maintenant !! Si c'est si urgent...proposa Sango.

-Oui...Mais je me demande bien pourquoi...Maintenant que Naraku est mort, il ne devrait plus y avoir de problèmes, non ?!

-Calme-toi, Kagome...la rassura Inuyasha.

C'est ainsi que tout le monde se rendit à la hutte de Kaede, se demandant tous ce qui était si important, Kagome ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

Ils étaient dans la hutte depuis quelques temps déjà, et Kaede les regardait sans la moindre expression. Le silence qui régnait dans l'atmosphère devint insupportable.

-Bon !! Tu va nous dire ce qu'il y a ?! explosa Inuyasha qui sentait que quelque chose venait d'arriver, mais aussi parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

-...De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu vous le cacher très longtemps, lui répondit Kaede.

-C'est...grave ?! demanda Kagome.

-Oui...et non...En fait, cela te concerne surtout toi...

-Quel est le problème... ? interrogea la jeune lycéenne qui percevait qu'un évènement qu'elle ne voulait pas venait de se produire.

-Et bien...Je suis allée au puits dévoreur d'os tout à l'heure, et je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : le pouvoir qui l'entoure et qui te permet de passer de ton époque à la notre est en tain de se dissiper...

C'est comme si on lui avait planté un poignard dans le dos. Pourquoi fallait-il que le mauvais sort s'acharne sur eux ?! Elle venait à peine de partager ses sentiments avec celui qu'elle aime, et, de plus, il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire avec la Shikon no tama...Alors pourquoi... ? Elle jeta un bref regard vers le demi-youkaï aux cheveux argentés. Lui aussi semblait être sous le choc. Il prit la parole d'une voix faible :

-Combien de temps lui reste-t-il pour retourner chez elle... ?

-D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, le puits sera scellé ce soir...

-Ce soir ?! s'exclama Shippo. Mais c'est trop court cela a-t-il pu arriver... ? questionna Sango.

-Je pense que c'est à cause de la Shikon no tama...Maintenant qu'elle est à nouveau entière, la mission de Kagome est terminée...Voilà pourquoi l'énergie du puits disparaît...Kagome, je sais que c'est difficile, mais comme tu le dis souvent, tu as ta vie là-bas...Tu dois repartir chez toi...Et il n'y a que toi qui puisse le traverser à présent, car il ne supportera pas un deuxième passage...

Inuyasha et Kagome se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour se réconforter l'un l'autre.

-J'aimerai vous proposer quelque chose, annonça alors Miroku afin de tenter de leur remonter le moral, même si lui aussi était très peiné que son amie parte et ne revienne plus jamais. Shippo, prend Kirara et va chercher Kouga au plus vite. Après tout, c'est quand même un ami, rajouta-t-il en ignorant un « Kerps !! » de la part d'une certaine personne.

-Ok !! Je te fais confiance !!! répondit le kitsune en sortant en compagnie du félin. Quelques secondes plus tard, un souffle de vent leur indiqua que le renardeau venait de partir.

-Sango, viens avec moi s'il te plaît...poursuivit le bonze.

-Qu'as-tu en tête , Miroku ?! demanda la chasseuse de démons.

-Je crois que deux personnes aimeraient discuter en privé. Et puis...(il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura)je t'expliquerai une fois qu'on sera sorti.

-Oh ! D'accord, je viens avec toi...bégaya-t-elle rouge de gêne en observant Inuyasha et Kagome.

-Je vous accompagne, fit Kaede en se levant et en les rejoignant.

Et ils sortirent tous les trois. Quand ils furent assez loin pour ne pas se faire entendre des deux autres qui étaient restés dans l'habitation, Sango prit la parole :

-Alors...c'est quoi ton plan ?! Ne me dis pas que c'était uniquement pour les laisser entre eux ?!

-Non...Tu as raison !! lui répondit le moine avec un sourire rayonnant qui fit fondre Sango intérieurement.

-Toi...tu as quelque chose de très important à nous dire...soupçonna Kaede.

-Et bien voilà...

Oh oh!! Quelle est l'idée de Miroku?! A vrai dire j'y travaille et je peux vous dire que c'est pas facile!!! Enfin bon passons aux messages:

nahi: ouuuuuuiiiiiiiin il faut que je lise la suite de ta fic "Quand le masque tombe" mais j'ai pas le temps je pourrai pas avant les vacances!!!

C'est pareil pour tous les autres comme celle de Sn25!!! Ouiiiin moi qui en ai besoin!!! Et surtout "la jumelle d'Inuyasha"!!! Cette fic a trop avancé!!! Chui en retaaaaaaard!!! Mais vous inquiétez pas je vous laisserai des reviews pour chaque chapitre dès que je les aurai lu (ça me fait penser qu'il y a aussi celle intitulée "Mon Tomboy"....olala je vais en avoir de la lecture!!!)

Bon sinon nahi t'avais reçu mon e-mail avec mon image pour ton site?! Si oui dis-le moi parce que si elle te plaît j'en ai d'autres!!! Et puis même ça peut être pour toi-même aussi!!! Pour ceux qui sont intéressés n'hésitez pas à me le dire!!! Précision: j'ai pas que des images Inuyasha!!

I-want-to-change-the-world: Et ben ça faisait longtemps!!! Maos chui contente que tu sois toujours partante pour lire la suite!!!

Enfin, dernière info: bien que je sois en train d'écrire celle-là, j'ai une autre fic en préparation!! J'ai pas encore le titre principal, mais les idées sont là!! Et elle sera un chti peu (autant dire carémment, quoique....) hors contexte. En gros c'est une histoire complètement différente!!! Si vous voulez avoir plus de détails, c'est simple: DÎTE-LE DANS VOS REVIEWS!!!! Je les attend avec impatience!!!! Bon j'arrête ma pub je me sens ringarde d'en avoir parlé!!!!

Prochain chapitre (et oui c'est pas encore fini lol!!! Mais on approche!!): "Une souvenir éternel". Comme d'hab, à vous d'y réfléchir!!

See you later!!! (ça se voit sue j'ai repris les cours...C'est pas bon ça!!!)


	12. Un souvenir éternel

Me revoilàààààààààà!!! Bon allez!! Pas de blablas!! Bonne lecture!!

Disclaimer: Les persos et l'univers d'Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi.

****

**CHAPITRE 12:UN SOUVENIR ETERNEL.**

Pendant ce temps, dans l'habitation, un silence pesant s'était installé. Ni Inuyasha, ni Kagome n'osaient se regarder depuis qu'ils étaient seuls. Puis, le hanyou prit la parole:

-Pour une fois que ce bonze a une idée...

-...Inu...?! fit Kagome.

Le demi-youkaï baissa la tête. Puis il dirigea son regard vers celle qu'il aimait. La jeune lycéenne se trouvait assise. Il remarqua aussi que de l'eau se trouvait par terre. Il vint vers elle dans le but de la réconforter. Mais comment pourrait-il? Lui aussi était abattu par cette bien mauvaise nouvelle.

-Kagome...tenta-t-il néanmoins, mais sa voix trahissait sa peine.

-Inuyashaaaaa!! hurla-t-elle en pleurs car elle ne pouvait plus les retenir malgré ses efforts. Elle se jeta au cou du hanyou, appuyant sa tête contre la poitrine de son bien-aimée.

-...

-Je ne veux pas te quitter...pas maintenant!!

-Kagome...dit-il en desserrant son étreinte et en la repoussant gentillement, regarde-moi...Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement.

-Mais...

-Tu dois repartir...Tu as ta vie là-bas, tes amis, mais surtout ta famille...

-Mais je ne t'ai pas toi...

-Cela ne sert à rien de vouloir éviter la réalité, et tu le sais très bien! répondit le demi-youkaï le coeur serré. Le puits ne pourra faire traverser qu'une seule personne, et c'est toi!

Tous les deux se turent à nouveau. L'un et l'autre savaient que le destin qui venait de frapper à leur porte était inévitable.

-Aujourd'hui, reprit Inuyasha, faisons plutôt en sorte que ta dernière journée avec nous soit la plus merveilleuse.

La jeune lycéenne le regarda dans les yeux, ces yeux ambrés qui lui rendaient tout son courage lorsque celui à qui ils appartenaient la regardait.

-Tu as raison...Nous ne pouvons désormais rien éviter. Alors...fais-moi une promesse, je t'en prie!

-Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

-Promet-moi que, lorsque le puits sacré sera à nouveau scellé...promet-moi de ne jamais m'oublier...parce que moi...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le hanyou s'était approché d'elle et l'avait embrassé avec toute la tendresse dont il disposait. Cela ne servait à rien de lui demander, elle le savait! Mais cela avait eu pour effet d'apaisé son coeur malheureux. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Inuyasha déclara:

-Comment pourrai-je oublier une fille insupportable qui n'a pas arrêter de martyriser mon dos à longueur de journée grâce à un chapelet et un certain mot magique?!

Et il éclata de rire. D'après tous ses souvenirs, Kagome ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu rire en sa présence, tout simplement parce qu'il était difficile de l'imaginer. Elle éclata de rire à son tour avant de se blottir à nouveau dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait vu sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Je t'aime, Inu...

-Moi aussi, Kagome...moi aussi...

-Eh!! Je m'adresse aux deux personnes qui se trouvent dans cette hutte!! entendirent-ils alors au-dehors.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, le pervers?! demanda Inuyasha d'une voix malicieuse.

-Je voudrais juste que les deux tourtereaux qui sont restés dans cette cabane sortent!! annonça Miroku. Sinon, on va finir par se poser des questions, non?! ajouta-t-il, renvoyant la moquerie à Inuyasha.

-Ok!! On arrive!! capitula le hanyou. Sinon ce que tu es en train de t'imaginer va empirer!! Il ne changera jamais, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Kagome.

-C'est mieux ainsi...autrement ce ne serait plus Miroku...

-Là, tu marques un point...Allez, viens. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit avec confiance. Si lui restait avec elle et qu'elle était entourée de ses amis, alors oui, cela serait le meilleur moment qu'elle garderait en elle toute sa vie, sans compter la nuit dernière bien sûr!!

-Allons-y, dit-elle avant d'ouvrir le rabat de l'habitation. Mais que...?! fit-elle alors, étonnée de voir ce qui se passaient devant ses yeux.

Le village entier se trouvait en face d'elle, et ceux qui étaient à l'avant portaient un vêtement d'une beauté particulière: il ressemblait à un yukata, mais la matière dont il était fait semblait être inconnue de ce que l'on pouvait connaître: le vêtement était argenté et semblait briller comme du cristal à la lumière du soleil, quant au ruban, sa couleur dorée semblait ne faire qu'un avec le reste, rendant le mélange des couleurs resplendissant, comme si une lueur en émanait sans avoir besoin d'être éclairée.

-Vénérable Kagome! annonça un des villageois. Ce vêtement est un cadeau que nous vous offrons pour vous faire part de notre gratitude d'avoir aidé la prêtresse Kaede. Veuillez l'accepter, s'il vous plaît...

-Tu devrais le prendre, lui dit Miroku qui venait de se placer à côté d'elle et d'Inuyasha. Ce yukata est fait d'un tissu très rare.

-S'il est si rare, dis-nous comment les villageois ont fait pour se le procurer!! fit alors Inuyasha.

-C'est moi qui le leur ai fourni, répondit Kouga qui les avait également rejoint avec Sango et Shippo.. Comme il y en a sur mon territoire, et lorsque j'ai appris que Kagome allait partir définitivement, j'ai pensé que ce serait un beau cadeau de la part de ses amis ainsi que des villageois de lui confectionner un vêtement de cette sorte. Bon, il faut avouer que l'idée vient surtout de Miroku...

-Mais...En aussi peu de temps?!

-C'est notre secret, dit alors Sango. Kagome, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à elle, si tu regardes bien, toi seule remarquera ce qui est écrit dessus...

La jeune lycéenne s'approcha de son cadeau et vit tout à coup que quelque chos apparaissait.

-C'est...un message de la part de chacun de vous...?

-C'est ça...Il y a tout le monde, sauf Inuyasha!! fit la chasseuse de démons avec un sourire.

-Il est magnifique...Je...je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, les amis.

-Pour ça, il ne faut pa aller chercher loin: à chaque fois que tu le mettras dans ton monde, ait une pensée pour nous!!

-Eh!! Face de chien!! Il ne manque plus que toi sur cet habit, reprocha Kouga.

-Tu peux m'appeler autrement?! J'ai un nom, tu sais!!

-D'accord, alors je vais reformuler mon propos: Inu, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu laisser un message à Kagome sur cet habit?!

-Faut pas non plus exagérer!! Tout compte fait, continue de m'appeler comme tu veux!! Je déteste entendre mon nom de ta bouche!! Tu as de quoi écrire?!

-T'es malade ou quoi?! Sur ce vêtement?! Un pinceau?! Il te suffit de penser à ce que tu veux lui mettre pour que les lettres s'inscrivent toutes seules!! Remarque, ça doit t'arranger puisqu'à mon vais tu ne sais pas écrire...

-Je suis pas aussi bête que toi!! Qui me dit que toi, tu sais?!

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer, vous deux!! gronda alors Shippo. N'oubliez pas qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

-Ils stoppèrent aussitôt leur nouvelle querelle qui allait encore une fois se terminer en bagarre.

-Très bien!! Je vais le faire, annonça alors le demi-youkaï une fois calmé.

Il s'approcha du yukata et commença à former les mots qui pourraient au mieux exprimer ses sentiments. Quand il eut fini, il se retourna vers ses amis.

-C'est fait!

Kagome, qui se trouvait auprès de lui, voulu lire ce qu'il avait pensé, mais quand elle observa à nouveau son cadeau, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y était pas!

-Pourquoi le message n'apparaît-il pas...?

-Il apparaîtra, mais seulement lorque je voudrai te le dévoiler, si la magie de ce yukata peut traverser le temps!! fit Inuyasha.

-Bien sûr qu'il peut!! Non mais t'es vraiment bête!! se moqua Kouga.

-Vous voyez?! C'est lui qui me cherche!!

C'est ainsi que la fin de la journée se déroula pour Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango et Kouga. Le dernier jour où le groupe serait réuni pour une ultime fois...

Voilà!!! Bon dsl si il est court mais c'est parce que j'ai l'intention de publier ma toute nouvelle fic dans pas très longtemps...il me manque juste le titre principal!!! Bon sinon je passe aux messages où mes reviews sont intégrées car ce site ne veut pas m'afficher la page qui me permet de les enregistrer...So...let's go!!

KajiMadoushi: Verdict après avoir lu le reste de ta fic La jumelle d'Inuyasha: c'est quand la suite?! Et puis ça va être quoi la réaction de Kagome quand elle va voir qu'Itana n'est plus là?!Quant à ta fic InuShiroi (Ben ouai je l'ai lu aussi...je me suis rattrapée!!), et bien je me suis tout simplement tapée un bon délire avec le coup de réveil matin!! Inuyasha est vraiment bête des fois lol!! Mais qui était le méchant o resto?!

Sn25: Depuis le temps que je voulais lire la suite...j'ai été servie lol!! Mais vu que le nombre de persos a augmenté d'un coup j'ai du mal à me repérer!! Mais au moins comme ça j'ai pu relire ton chapitre 6 plusieurs fois lol!! Enfin bon, continue, parce qu'à mon avis t'as pas fait venir la famille pour rien...

nahi:Ah nahi, nahi...Espèce de sadique va!! Comment mettre tes persos dans ce genre de situation peut te plaire autant?! Méchante!! Déjà que dans Une dure histoire c'était triste, mais là tu t'es carrément défoulée!! Enfin ça chenge rien à ton travail!! Il est toujours aussi bien!! Continue comme ça!! Chui toujours aussi fan!!

Mariecool: une nouvelle lectrice?! Bienvenue et contente que ça te plaise!!

MissMalfoy: Tu voulais l'idée de Miroku?! La voilà!! J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue... Bon je sais mon idée du yukata est un peu mince mais j'espère que ça t'a quend même plu, ainsi qu'à mes autres lecteurs...

Sarifa: merci de m'encourager pour mon autre fic, c'est sympa de me soutenir!!

Mais si je continue de diffuser mes chp et qu'une nouvelle fic ne va pas tarder, c'est grâce à vous tous!! Vous me donner la volonté de me surpasser!!

Voilà!! Maintenant que mon ordi est réparé je vais enfin pouvoir revenir un peu plus je pense... et oui, moi aussi j'ai eu des problèmes, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai pas pu venir au début des vacances...Gomen nasai pour cette attente!!

Le chapitre 13 arrivera plus vite je crois!! Son titre: "Avec toi...forever"!! C'est mon cours d'anglais qui m'a inspiré (c'est vrai en plus!!). Allez!! Je vous dit à la prochaine, et si possible le plus vite!! Je ferai de mon mieux mais promis, je continue d'écrire!! Bisous tout le monde!!


	13. Avec toi, forever

Hellooooooooo!! Me revoili voilou!! Quand je vous disais que je reviendrai plus vite!! Mais passons!! Je suppose que vous avez pas clické sur cette page pour lire ma vie lol!! Alors je vous retrouve comme d'habitude à la fin!! Chapitre 13.............................GO!!

P.S: préparez vos mouchoirs les plus sensibles...enfin je pense que vous en aurez besoin.

**CHAPITRE 13:AVEC TOI...FOREVER**

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, tout le monde était en train de discuter des bons moments qu'ils avaient vécus. Ainsi, Kagome avait pu remercier chacun de ses amis pour le mot qu'ils lui avaient laissé sur son cadeau. Elle avait commencé par celui de Shippo:

"Pour moi, tu seras toujours une maman, Kagome...Merci de m'avoir protég".

Elle avait ensuite continué par celui de Miroku:

"Dommage que tu t'en ailles...J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu deviennes la mère de mes enfants..."

Sango était alors intervenue et avait entrecoupé le message du bonze (elle pouvait lire la petite dispute sur le mot), et la fin du message était adressé de la part d'eux deux:

"Nous avons passé de merveilleux moments en ta compagnie. Pour nous, tu seras toujours une soeur. Grâce à toi, nous avons pu nous avouer nos sentiments...Merci infiniment!!"

Lorqu'elle l'avait lu, elle leur avait sourit chaleureusement en pensant qu'ils formaient véritablement un très beau couple, l'amenant alors à songer que , pour elle, le bonheur avait été de courte durée.

Le dernier mot, enfin, appartenait à Kouga:

"Je me rend compte à présent que je n'aurais eu aucune chance contre l'autre. Alors j'espère que l'amitié suffira pour nous aprécier l'un l'autre. Tu seras toujours dans mon coeur. Avec affection, le youkaï-loup."

Pour elle tous ces mots d'adieu de la part de ses compagnons de l'époque Sengoku étaient pour elle un magnifique présent...mais il en manquait un...Celui qu'elle avait le plus envie de lire...Malheureusement, tant qu'il ne voudrait pas le révéler, son message resterait absent...Mais qu'avait-il laissé à son intention...?

-Il est temps d'y aller...annonça Miroku.

Le groupe se leva en silence et se dirigea vers le puits où tout avait commencé, et où tout allait se terminer lorque Kagome le franchirait pour la dernière fois. A la vue de celui-ci, la jeune lycéenne remarqua qu'effectivement, la magie de ce lieu avait énormément diminué.

-Il faut faire vite...fit Sango, voyant le visage de Kagome.

-Bon, et bien...je crois que le moment des adieux vient d'arriver...dit l'adolescente. Shippo...viens dans mes bras...

Le kitsune s'exécuta.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, mon petit Shippo, et que tu me considères comme une mère me touche énormément. Tu as également fait preuve de courage lors des moments critiques...Je suis sûre que tu deviendras un magnifique youkaï...Tu vas me manquer...

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiin!! Maman Kagome!! Toi aussi tu vas me manquer!! pleura le petit renardeau tandis qu'elle le mettait dans les bras de Sango. Jamais je ne t'oublierai!!

-...Miroku...Sango... continua-elle alors en regardant le bonze et la chasseuse de démons qui étaient côte à côte, je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez déclarés l'un à l'autre...Vous formez un couple magnifique, et votre amour n'en est que plus grand...

Sango prit alors la lycéenne dans ses bras en toute amitié. Avec le temps, leur lien s'était renforcé, ce qui rendait la séparation encore plus douloureuse.

-Porte-toi bien là-bas, Kagome! Ne tombe pas malade à cause de ce qui se passe...en particulier à cause de tu-sais-quoi... lui murmura-t-elle pour que seule son amie puisse l'entendre.

-Merci, Sango...Miroku, tu as intérêt à être fidèle à Sango, sinon tu sentiras ma colère peser sur toi! lui adressa-t-elle alors en souriant.

-Non merci!! Je n'y tiens pas tellement!! Ne t'en fais pas!! J'ai la plus belle créature qui se trouve à mes côtés, dit-il en la serrant à son tour dans ses bras. Toi en revanche, fais attention!

-Je serai forte...ne t'inquiète pas...

Ayant fini avec eux, elle se dirigea vers Kouga.

-Kouga...je suis heureuse d'être devenue ton amie...

-Dommage que ce ne soit pas plus... soupira le youkaï-loup,. Mais si ce sont tes sentiments... En tout cas sache que mon amitié pour toi sera éternelle!!

-J'y compte bien!! Et encore merci...

-De quoi?!

-De t'être fait une raison à propos d'Inuyasha, et aussi de m'avoir sauvé lorque j'étais en danger, ainsi que de ton aide pour vaincre les monstres lorsque nous étions en difficulté...Tu es un véritable ami...

-C'est déjà ça...rigola-t-il.

-Je ne t'oublierai pas...

-............Je crois qu'il ne reste plus qu'une personne à qui tu n'ais pas fait tes adieux, continua-t-il alors pour mettre un terme aux leurs, car il voyait bien que le temps tournait de plus en plus. Je crois même que c'est la plus importante.

-...Oui... soupira-t-elle.

Inuyasha se trouvait juste à côté du puits avec un air grave. Kagome fit un dernier adieu à celui qui, auparavant, voulait faire d'elle sa femme et s'approcha du hanyou. Entre-temps, Kouga avait rejoint les autres.

-Il vaudrait mieux les laisser seuls.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Miroku. Ces adieux-là vont être les plus déchirants pour Kagome...mais également pour Inuyasha...

Sur ces mots, les quatre amis repartirent en direction du village, sans toutefois trop s'éloigner.

Kagome et Inuyasha se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls, mais la lycéenne ne s'en était pas encore aperçue, trop absorbée dans ses pensées pour trouver les mots qui conviendraient le mieux à la séparation. Mais elle n'en voyait aucun, à son grand regret. Il fallait pourtant parler! Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et s'aprêta à engager sa dernière et ultime conversation lorsqu'elle sentit que les bras d'Inuyasha l'avait entouré:

-Inuya...sha...

-Kagome...j'essaie de trouver les mots...mais j'en suis incapable! Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en a aucun qui puisse être assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressens...

-Je le sais...C'est pareil pour moi... lui répondit-elle affectueusement en le regardant tandis qu'ils se séparaient lentement sans pour autant se lâcher.

-Je veux que tu saches que, même si nous sommes séparés pour toujours physiquement, mon coeur t'appartient à jamais!!

-Le mien aussi, Inu...je n'aimerai personne d'autre que toi...

Et elle se mit à nouveau contre le hanyou. Celui-ci respira son odeur. Elle était douce, sucrée, et apaisante...Le fait de savoir que plus jamais il ne pourrait la sentir...Son coeur se resserra encore plus. Kagome, quant à elle, respirait celle du demi-youkaï qui la calmait tant quand elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée...tout comme son étreinte...Si seulement il restait un peu plus de magie autour du puits, elle et lui seraient partis ensemble. Mais le hanyou ne s'étant toujours pas décidé sur sa future apparence, cela aurait certainement rendu les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà...du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait...Ils se scrutèrent à nouveau droit dans les yeux, puis la jeune miko annonça:

-Je crois que cet objet te revient... fit-elle en lui donnant la Shikon no tama. Je...n'aurai donc pas l'occasion de voir en quoi tu te transformeras...mais je suis certaine que, quelque soit ce choix, ce sera le meilleur pour toi...et je l'approuverai entièrement...Et ère ce bijou comme un souvenir de moi!! Après tout, il était dans mon corps...

-...Kagome...Merci. A chaque fois que je sentirai son pouvoir en moi quand je l'aurai utilisé, je penserai à toi. En échange, prend le chapelet autour de mon cou, mais enlève-le toi puisque moi j'en suis incapable!! répondit-il en souriant. Comme ça, ça te permettra de ressasser tous les moments où tu t'en ai servi!!

La lycéenne prit le chapelet magique qui, depuis le début de leur aventure, s'était retrouvé au cou du demi-youkaï. Lorsqu'elle l'ôta de son possesseur, elle sentit que le charme fut brisé. Elle le regarda un moment, et s'aperçut qu'Inuyasha venait de mettre ses mains sur le collier, celui-ci se retrouvant désormais entre celles du hanyou et de la jeune miko.

-Dorénavant, j'aurai une partie de toi avec moi, et toi une partie de moi avec toi...

S'en était trop pour eux!! Ils devaient en finir, autrement leurs coeurs ne pourraient pas le supporter.

-Le moment est venu...Kagome...

Ses paroles furent interrompues par un doux baiser de la part de celle qu'il aimait, mais celui-ci était différent: au lieu d'être sucré, il était salé dû aux larmes qu'avait versé l'adolescente...Mais peu importe car, pour eux, il était parfait. Après cet échange, Inuyasha sentit que sa dulcinée commençait à sangloter.

-Je serai avec toi...pour toujours... déclara-til alors en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

-...Moi...moi aussi...pour toujours...

-Dépêche-toi maintenant!! La magie ne va pas tarder à s'évanouir!

Effectivement, lorsque Kagome regarda en direction du puits, elle vit que la lueur qui l'entourait jadis avait pratiquement disparu. Elle se hâta de passer ses jambes par-dessus la rambarde, et juste avant de sauter, elle cria à Inuyasha en montrant le chapelet:

-Je le porterai toujours!! Merci pour tout, Inu...Je t'aime!!

Puis elle sauta sous les yeux d'Inuyasha qui sentait ses larmes couler malgré lui, même si elles n'étaient pas flagrantes. C'était fini...Plus jamais il ne la reverrait. Il regarda la Shikon no tama qui était encore imprégnée de la chaleur de Kagome.

-Je t'aime Kagome...Et je t'aimerai toute ma vie...Sois heureuse là-bas...

-Alors...ça y est...? Elle est partie pour de bon...? demanda Miroku qui avait senti que le pouvoir du puits avait à présent totalement disparu, accompagné par Sango, Shippo et Kouga.

-Oui... répondit le hanyou. Cette fois, c'est bel et bien définitif...

-Inu...As-tu une idée de ce que tu vas faire de la perle maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là?! couina Shippo.

-Pas la moindre...

-Tu es toujours aussi indécis alors qu'elle est partie?! questionna la chasseuse de démons. Tu es donc fou amoureux d'elle...

-Inutile de le caher...De toute manière, cela se remarquait!!

-J'approuve ce que tu dis, fit le bonze.

-Dis-moi, Inuyasha... commença Kouga.

-Tu m'appelles par mon nom maintenant?! C'est nouveau!! ironisa le demi-youkaï.

-Très drôle!! Dis-moi...s'il y avait eu assez d'énergie magique pour permettre à deux personnes de traverser le temps, l'aurais-tu suivi?!

-Pour tout te dire: oui. Lorsque Kaede nous annoncé qu'il fallait qu'elle reparte, je me suis dis que si j'en avais eu l'occasion, je serais parti avec elle et serais devenu un humain...Mais maintenant...

-Es-tu vraiment prêt à tout abandonner pour elle?! demanda tout à coup une voix qui leur était inconnue.

Kagome venait d'arriver dans son époque. Elle voulait pleurer, mais elle se dit que cela ne servait à rien de se lamenter. Ce qui était fait était fait, et plus rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Mais son coeur lui faisait mal! C'était la première fois qu'elle tombait amoureuse, et savoir que plus jamais celui quelle aimait ne serait à ses côtés...Elle regarda le chapelet, puis l'enroula autour d'un de ses poignets. Jamais elle ne l'enlèverait! Au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce bijou permettrait à Inuyasha de veiller sur elle même s'il était absent.

-Inuyasha, j'aimerais tant entendre ta voix...murmura-t-elle.

Elle se rappela soudain du yukata qu'elle avait reçu. Elle l'observa attentivement, et remarqua que le message de son hanyou préféré était apparut. Le coeur battant la chamade, elle se mit à le lire:

"Kagome...quand tu liras ce mot, nous ne serons plus côte à côte. Tous ce que j'aurais aimé te dire ne tiendrait pas dans ce message, alors j'irai droit à l'essentiel! Kagome...pour moi, tu étais un rayon de soleil qui, chaque matin, me réveillait avec douceur. Ta joie de vivre et ta présence ont fait en sorte qu'un peu plus chaque jour je me sentais proche de toi. Tu m'as redonné la capacité de croire à nouveau en les autres, ce que je pensais impossible à réaliser. C'est pour cette raison que je veux te dire que je t'aimerai à jamais, et que de là-bas je veille sur toi et je pense à toi. Pour la Shikon no tama, je n'ai pas pris ma décision, mais je veux que tu saches que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi.

Je t'aime, Kagome.

Avec toi...pour toujours.

Inuyasha."

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa lecture, elle éclata en sanglots, ne pouvant plus se retenir. A présent, elle savait que son coeur était déjà pris, et que plus jamais elle ne pourrait tomber amoureuse d'un autre comme elle l'était d'Inuyasha. Elle arriva devant chez elle, encore bouleversée par le mot du demi-youkaï et par les évènements de la journée qui s'étaient passés beaucoup trop vite à ses yeux. Sa mère, la voyant dans cet état, comprit immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Ma fille...tu as dû subir une dure épreuve aujourd'hui...va te reposer...nous en reparlerons demain...lui dit-elle calmement en la serrant dans ses bras avec une tendresse maternelle, tandis que Kagome se laissait aller, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Alors?! C'est triste,non?! Pauvre Kago!! Elle a subit un choc pas croyable!! Enfin bon la suite sera dans le prochain chp.En attendant, REVIEWS SVP!!!

Merci pour toutes celles qui m'on été envoyées pour le chapitre 12, ça m'a mis du beaume au coeur!! Vous avez illuminé mes soirées qui en ce moment sont assez mornes...

Enfin bon!! Voilà!! Concernant ma nouvelle fic, j'ai enfin trouvé le titre principal, donc le 1er chapitre devrait pas tarder à paraître...Je compte sur vous pour y jeter un coup d'oeil lorsqu'elle paraîtra!!

Voilà pour une fois mon message de fin était court!!

Prochain chp.:L'espoir fait vivre...rendez-vous donc au chapitre 14!!

Merci encore pour les reviews!! Mais vous arrêtez pas moi j'adore recevoir du courrier (surtout pour lire des messages aussi encourageants!!)

A plus tout le monde!!


	14. L'espoir fait vivre

Kilou la compagnie! Je vous écrit sur l'air de "Come", le 7ème ending de la série qui est mon préféré, tout ça pour fêter l'arrivée de ma nouvelle fic, mais ici, c'est bien la suite de Ce que sont les sentiments que vous allez lire. Comme promis, je n'oublie pas ceux qui lisent cette fic! Voici donc rien que pour vous le chapitre 14:"L'espoir fait vivre". Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer: les persos et l'univers d'Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils appartiennent à la grande mangaka qu'est Rumiko Takahashi!

**CHAPITRE 14: L'ESPOIR FAIT VIVRE**

Le lendemain, Kagome se sentait toujours aussi mal que la veille, mais elle savait qu'elle devait tourner la page, sans pour autant oublier. Encore dans sa peine, elle descendit les marches pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. C'était le dernier jour d'école, mais elle ne se sentait pas en forme pour y aller. Il le fallait néanmoins, étant donné qu'aujourd'hui elle recevait les résultats de ses examens d'entrée au lycée. Sôta, qui s'inquiétait pour sa soeur qui, la veille, leur avait raconté toute l'histoire à lui et à sa famille malgré ses pleurs, lui proposa de l'accompagner puiqu'il n'avait exceptionnellement pas cours.

-Merci, Sôta...lui avait-elle alors répondu tout doucement.

-Kagome, ne te force pas surtout, lui conseilla sa mère. Si tu ne vaux pas y aller, n'y va pas.

-Non...ça va aller...Ne t'en fais pas...fit-elle dans un sourire toutefois dénué de joie. Allez, Sôta, il est temps de partir...

Sur le chemin de l'école, le petit frère de Kagome remarquait bien que sa soeur était encore bouleversée.

-Grande soeur...ça a dû être terrible pour toi...Mais...tu sais, je suis sûr qu'il pense à toi en ce moment...

-Sôta...C'est gentil de vouloir me remonter le moral...

-Au fait! J'adore ton bracelet! C'est lui qui te l'a offert?!

-Oui...C'était le chapelet qu'il portait autour de son cou...Il me l'a donné pour que je garde un souvenir de lui...Ah! Nous sommes arrivés, s'interrompit-elle en voyant qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux à la grille de son école.

-Dans ce cas, je te laisse...Grande soeur...sois forte!

-Je tâcherai de m'en rappeler.

Kagome se retrouva donc seule face à son établissement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle entra dans la cour tandis que la cloche sonnait le début des cours. Son frère avait raison. Elle devait être forte. Elle était consciente qu'un jour elle devrait de toute façon affronter son retour à une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, et que rester plantée là ne ferait que retarder la réalité. Elle marcha d'un pas lent, serrant le chapelet contre son coeur en se disant que ce geste lui permettrait d'avoir l'audace nécessaire pour entrer en classe. Arrivée devant la porte, elle souffla un bon coup, l'ouvrit et entra.

-Kagome...Cela faisait longtemps! dit alors Eri, une de ses amies, tandis que l'ex-miko s'installait à sa table. Comment vas-tu?!

Il fallu quelques secondes à Kagome pour comprendre qu'on sadressait à elle.

-Hmmm...oui...tu disais, Eri...?

-Tu es sûre que ça va?! demanda Yumi,une autre de ses amies.

-...Oui...je suis en pleine forme. Complètement guérie, affirma-t-elle d'un sourire forcé.

-C'est vrai?! Tu es de retour parmi nous alors! Mais...on dirait que quelque chose te tracasse...

-Je vous dit que ça va...

Elle commençait à se sentir étouffée. Si ça continuait, elle éclaterait en sanglots. La blessure à son coeur était encore vive, et ses amies qui, sans s'en rendre compte, la harcelaient, rendait la douleur encore plus insupportable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Heureusement, leur professeur arriva à ce moment.

-Prenez vos places...Bien! Comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai les résultats de vos examens de passge à l'école supérieure. L'un des choix que vous avez formulé au début de l'année pour votre lycée sera accepté en fonction de votre taux de réussite...

Kagome n'écoutait pas. Elle regardait au-dehors. Il faisait beau...et cela la rendit mélancolique. Elle avait du mal à imaginer que plus jamais elle ne pourrait passer d'une époque à l'autre, plus jamais elle ne pourrait discuter avec ses amis de l'époque Sengoku, plus jamais elle ne pourrait le revoir _lui_, ni même le toucher.

"Mademoiselle Higurashi."

Si seulement le souhait de les revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois se réalisait...Si seulement la magie du puits pouvait refonctionner ne serait-ce qu'une minute...Elle pourrait alors les revoir...ele pourrait _le_ revoir...

-MADEMOISSELLE HIGURASHI!

Kagome sortit de sa rêverie et vit que son professeur se tenait devant elle. Ele observa également la classe: tout le monde l'observait.

-Higurashi, vous vous sentez bien...? Vous avez l'air pâle...

-Excusez-moi, professeur...juste un coup de fatigue...

-Si vous étiez malade, il ne fallait pas vous forcer uniquement pour recevoir vos résultats, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est passé...Je me sens mieux, je vous assure...

-...Si vous le dîtes...Bon! Revenons-en à vos examens: je peux d'orès déjà vous dire que je vous félicite. Malgré vos absences, vous avez su rester au niveau! En voilà la preuve: vous avez la meilleur note de la classe, à savoir 85 points sur 100 de moyenne. Bravo. Avec une note pareille, nous pouvons vous assurer, moi ainsi que vos autres professeurs, d'excellentes études dans la meilleure école de la région.

-...Merci, professeur, dit-elle en prenant sa copie.

-Bravo, Kagome!! annonça sa troisième amie, Ayumi, dans un murmure.

-Oui...je suis heureuse...mon travail a porté ses fruits...

La lycéenne regarda alors le chapelet en songeant: "Inuyasha...quand je pense qu'il n'arrêtait pas de vouloir m'empêcher de rentrer lorsque je voulais réviser...Même cela me manque...".

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, excepté le fait que Kagome resta pensive et ne fut pas attentive aux cours, ce qui consteran ses amies. Le soir venu, la jeune fille ne leur dit qu'un très vague au revoir avant de vouloir partir, mais ses amies tenant absolument à savoir ce qui avait pu la changer ainsi décièrent de sa fin de journée à sa place. Toute la journée, elles l'avaient vue regarder et serrer contre elle ce drôle de bracelet.

-Kagome, on peut te parler...? commença Eri. C'est étrange, mais on a l'impression que tu te sens triste. Même tes résultats ne t'ont pas rendus folle de joie! Tu peux nous expliquer...? Je suis certaine qu'on peut pourraient-elles...? Elles ne savaient même pas la véritable raison pour laquelle elle avait toujours été absente! Elles ignoraient la vérité...

-C'est à cause de ce garçon dont tu nous a déjà parlé, c'est ça?! continua-t-elle alors.

Sa peine se voyait donc tant que ça?!

-Comment..., commença Kagome.

-Ce bijou...expliqua-t-elle en montrant le chapelet du doigt, tu n'arrêtes pas d'y veiller comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor...C'est lui qui te l'a donné, c'est ce que j'en déduis.

Oui. Un garçon, mais pas n'importe lequel...

-Il t'a plaqué, c'est ça?! On t'avait dit qu'il n'était pas fréquentable!

-Non!! cria Kagome pour la défense d'Inuyasha qui, effectivement, ne l'avait pas laissée tomber. Non...loin de là...C'est simplement que...(elle hésita puis se lança)je ne pourrai plus jamais le revoir...

-Pouquoi ça?! Il habite loin?!

-Nous...nous avaons perdu tout contact...Et ce chapelet que je porte au poignet est la seule chose qui me reste de lui...

-Kagome, follement amoureuse d'un c'est romantique!! songea Ayumi à voix haute.

-Mais ça s'est mal fini, continua Eri. Dis-moi, Kagome, est-ce qu'il t'aimait aussi?!

L'ex-miko acquiesça faiblement d'un signe de tête.

-Alors dans ce cas, c'est bon!! Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire!!

-Hein?! fit Kagome qui ne comprenait pas vraiment.

-Si tu l'aimes et qu'il t'aime en retour, mais que malheureusement, par un concours de circonstance vous vous êtes perdus de vus, il y a s des chances pour que vous vous rencontriez à nouveau!! Du moins, si votre amour est fort...Alors ne fait pas cette tête et garde espoir!

-Eri, la philosophe! clama Yumi.

-Merci à vous toutes...je ...je me sens beaucoup mieux grâce à vous.

-Parfait! Dans ce cas, si on allait fêter notre réussite dans un snack?!

Il y eut un mouvement d'approbation. Kagome partit alors avec elles, l'esprit plus soulagé et plus serein. Les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre lui avaient un peu remonté le moral. Certes, ce qu'Eri venait de dire ne se réaliserait jamais, elle vivant dans son époque et Inuyasha dans la sienne, mais ne disait-on pas que l'espoir faisait vivre?! En tout cas, c'est ce qui lui arrivait, meême si cet espoir n'avait que vraiment très peu de chances de se produire, et elle le savait...

A l'époque Sengoku...

-Tu vas véritablement tenir le coup?! demanda Sango.

-Si c'est le seul moyen, alors oui! renchérit le hanyou.

-Sango a raison...Toi qui est si impatient...fit Miroku.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?!

-Je ne sais pas...Disons que, depuis que je te connais, tu n'as jamais tenu plus de trois jours...

-Et bien là, je ferai un effort! Il le faut bien!! C'est ma seule chance!

-Tu ne **_lui_** a donc pas menti, tout à l'heure!!

-Non, je ne **_lui_** ai pas menti!! Je suis prêt à tout. De tout façon, je ne vais pas être le seul à patienter!!

-Oui... fit Shippo. Nous sommes cinq...

-Mais ça va être long...soupira Kouga.

-Pour ce qu'il ya au bout, cela vaut le coup!!

-Mais pourquoi pas maintenant?! demanda le youkaï-loup.

-Pour deux raisons, répondit le bonze. Premièrement, cela va permettre de tester l'amour d'Inuyasha, et deuxièmement, toi, lui et Shippo ne pouvez pas rester comme ça, comme **_elle_** l'a si bien dit.

-C'est pour cette raison qu'**_elle_** nous a expliqué tout ça...

-On dirait que l'imbécile de loup a enfin compris, ironisa le demi-youkaï.

-La ferme!! Tu faisais moins le fier, hier!!

-Toi aussi, je te signale!! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête...

Une dispute prit à nouveau place dans cette journée.

-Ils ne pourront donc jamais s'en empêcher, soupira Sango n rejoignant Miroku.

-C'est dans leur nature, on y peut rien...dit le bonze. Tu sais que tu es rayonnante, aujourd'hui?!

-Oui, cette nouvelle m'a remontée le moral...

-Je crois bien que ça a remonté le moral de tout le monde, lui sourit le moine.

Oo!! On dirait bien que la fin se précise!! Mais qui est cette personne qui a parlé au groupe?!

Nahi: c'est bien!! tu cherches! Malheureusement je ne dirai rien, sauf que tu connaîtras la réponse dans le chapitre 16!!


	15. Quand la réalité dépasse les rêves

Kilouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Vouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien moi ! Je suis enfin de retour ! Après près d'un an d'absence j'ai ressuscité (enfin………..c'est plutôt que j'ai un appareil tout beau tout neuf qui n'est pas près de me lâcher je vous le certifie lol) ! Bien ! Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour la très très très très longue attente que je vous ai fait subir alors…GOMEN NASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Promis j'essaierai de pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps maintenant que j'ai un tout nouvel ordi ! Encore vraiment dsl !

Sinon pour vous informer au cas vous vous seriez inquiétés de mon sort, je vous annonce que j'ai eu mon bac L et que depuis fin septembre je suis en étude de droit (dur dur !).Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'up loader dès que je pourrais pour compenser l'absence que je vous ai fait subir ! Alors voilà dès à présent l'avant avant dernier épisode avant l'épilogue de Ce que sont les sentiments! J'essaierai de mettre aussi dans la semaine le 3ème chapitre de Par-delà les différences ! Je peux d'or et déjà vous dire que j'ai pas chômé pendant les grandes vacances avec cette fic (Nan j'ai juste fait à peine une petite trentaine de chapitres par écrit que je n'ai plus qu'à retaper et à revérifier…) Autrement dit j'ai pensé à vous et vous aurez donc de la lecture à la pelle (dès qu'un chp. est tapé je le met, promis !) ! Voilà je crois que c'est tout ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous et que vous me laisserez des reviews pour me rappeler de vous mettre la suite ! Ça m'a vachement manqué pendant tout ce temps ! J'ai même dû me débrouiller comme une folle pour pouvoir lire au moins quelques fics !

Je crois que j'ai tout dit ! S'il vous plaît m'abandonnez pas ! Je sais ce que vous avez pu ressentir moi aussi j'ai vécu la même expérience !Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! Bon peut-être pas tout mais je vous jure que je ferais mon possible pour vous faire oublier cette attente !

Allez, depuis le temps que je n'avais pas dit ça ! Bonne lecture ! Au passage: perso, cechapitre est l'un de mes favoris, mais ce sera à vous de juger! Doncvous savez ce qui vous reste à faire lol!Mes messages qui sont adressés à des reviewers seront comme toujours après mon chapitre ! Éclatez-vous !

**_CHAPITRE 15 : QUAND LA RÉALITÉ DÉPASSE LES RÊVES_**

-Maman ! Sôta ! Grand-père ! Dépêchez-vous où on va être en retard !

-Tu n'as qu'à partir devant ! Rouspéta son petit frère de l'étage supérieur.

-Et me retrouver seule ? Ah, ça non !

Cela faisait dix minutes que Kagome attendait en bas, et cela commençait à faire long. Six mois étaient passés depuis sa séparation prématurée avec Inuyasha, et elle continuait toujours autant à penser à lui, même si elle s'était faite une raison que tout était bel et bien fini depuis longtemps. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours gardé sur elle le chapelet, supposant que c'est ce qui lui donnait la force de continuer. Mais plus que tout autre chose, cela lui rappelait toutes les aventures qu'elle avait vécues avec lui et les autres.

-À quelle heure as-tu donné rendez-vous à tes amies ? demanda sa mère.

-Elles seront devant la maison à vingt heures !

-Aussi tôt ? renchérit son frère. Mais je te signale que le nouvel an se fête à minuit !

-Je le sais bien ! C'est parce que nous voulons profiter de la soirée…

Elle entendit soudain des bruits de pas dans les escaliers : toute sa famille venait de finir de se préparer.

-Vous êtes parfaits, tous les trois ! annonça la jeune miko.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on sonna à la porte.

-J'y vais… continua-t-elle en allant ouvrir.

À peine vit-elle ses amies qu'une exclamation de stupeur se fit entendre à ses oreilles.

-Ouaaaaaah ! Kagome tu…tu es…superbe !

-C'est vrai ! On dirait que ton vêtement ressemble à du cristal ! Et la couleur de ton nœud…Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

-Je ne sais pas…répondit Kagome, gênée. On me l'a offert…

En effet, elle portait le yukata que ses amis du passé lui avaient offert en guise d'adieu. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle le portait, et elle remarqua que ses amies avaient raison : cette tenue lui seyait à merveille. De plus, son léger maquillage faisait ressortir ses yeux, ce qui la mettait encore plus en valeur. Sentant les messages qui étaient incrustés sur le vêtement et qu'elle tait la seule à pouvoir lire, elle reprit :

-Alors…On y va ?

-Attend une seconde, Kagome, l'interrompit sa mère en lui mettant quelque chose dans les cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais maman ?

-Je rajoute un assortiment à ton yukata.

-Et c'est quoi ? s'enquit-elle, voyant les visages consternés de ses amies.

- Regarde-toi dans ce miroir…dit simplement l'une d'elles en lui tendant l'objet.

-Mais c'est… ta barrette maman ! Je ne peux pas accepter !

-Porte-la ! Ça me fait plaisir de te léguer un objet qui se transmet depuis toujours dans notre famille. Il est temps pour toi d'en hériter.

-Mais…

-Alors les filles, prêtes pour cette belle soirée ? demanda la mère de Kagome, coupant court à la discussion.

Un grand « oui » résonna dans le temple, et la famille de Kagome, ainsi que ses amies, se mirent en route vers l'endroit où se déroulait la fête de fin d'année.

-Ça va être génial, hein grande sœur ? demanda Sôta.

-J'en suis certaine, répondit la jeune fille en lui souriant.

-Au fait, Kagome…Comment ça se passe à ta nouvelle école ? lui demanda Eri.

-Ça se passe très bien ! J'ai toujours autant de difficultés avec les mathématiques, mais ça va.

-Hojo est dans la même classe que toi ?

-Oui… répondit-elle d'un ton méfiant, se doutant de la suite de la conversation.

-Et alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Ne sois pas ridicule ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Vous sortez ensemble ?

-Mais non ! Réfléchis un peu ! la gronda gentiment une autres de ses amies. Tu sais très bien qu'elle est encore amoureuse de cet homme mystérieux dont elle seule connaît l'identité !

-Ce n'est pas gentil de vous moquer de moi ! Vous savez très bien que, tant que je ne me sentirais pas le courage de vous le dire, vous ne saurez rien, lui reprocha Kagome.

-Tu ne l'as pas revu depuis des mois et tu es encore amoureuse de lui ? Ça a dû être le coup de foudre alors ?

-En quelque sorte… admit Kagome.

-bon, laissons ça de côté pour ce soir, sinon tu vas retomber dans la déprime.

-Merci de penser à moi.

-C'est normal.

Tout le monde arriva devant l'entrée du temple Higurashi mais, au moment de partir, Kagome ressentit une étrange impression. Elle s'arrêta.

-Grande sœur, ça va ? lui demanda Sôta.

-Oui…je crois…

Que venait-elle d'imaginer ? L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru que la magie du puits avait reparu. Non…elle avait rêvé…Oubliant ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle se mit en route avec les autres.

À l'époque Sengoku…

-Le temps est venu, Inuyasha, dit la voix.

-Je vous remercie, répondit le hanyou.

-C'est ton amour qui a triomphé, ainsi que cotre amitié, continua-t-elle en s'adressant aux amis d'Inuyasha. Tu n'as donc pas à me remercier. Faîtes attention à vous…

Puis elle disparut. Inuyasha s'inquiétait. Comment allait réagir Kagome ?

-Prêt ? demanda Miroku en posant une main sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement. Tout ira bien. Ne t'en fais pas…

Le demi-youkaï inspira profondément, puis il annonça à l'adresse de tout le monde :

-Allons-y !

Il était vingt-trois heures trente à la montre de Kagome. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Son grand-père était rentré depuis un quart d'heure, étant trop fatigué pour pouvoir rester.

-Combien de temps ? demanda son frère qui la voyait regarder sa montre.

-Une demi-heure…

-C'est passé vite, cette année, fit Eri.

-Comme tous les ans, renchérit la mère de Kagome.

Il faisait frais, mais la température était supportable. Depuis que le groupe était arrivé, il avait fait toutes les attractions qu'il voulait. Sôta avait même gagné une peluche grandeur nature, à la grande surprise générale, et il avait dû répéter au moins cinq fois qu'il l'avait gagné normalement avant qu'on le croit. À présent, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire…

-Et si nous allions retirer nos vœux de la nouvelle année au temple principal avant d'assister au feu d'artifice ? proposa la mère de la jeune miko.

Tout le monde approuva. Pendant que le groupe avançait, les gens regardaient tous Kagome.

-On dirait que ton yukata fait sensation… la taquina une de ses amies.

-Je n'aime pas trop ça… avoua Kagome.

-Moi, je serais flattée.

-Ça me met plutôt mal à l'aise…

Ils finirent par arriver à l'endroit prévu. Kagome, qui voulait passer en dernière, demanda aux autres d'y aller. « Tu as peur de ce que tu vas y trouver ? » lui avait-on demandé. Oui… elle avait peur… mais elle se disait aussi que, tout compte fait, ce qu'elle avait connu de pire était déjà arrivé six moi auparavant.

-Kagome, il ne reste plus que toi… fit Sôta.

Elle donna sa date de naissance à celui qui était chargé du stand. Celui-ci lui tendit un petit rouleau de papier quelques secondes plus tard. Elle le déroula et lut ce que lui réserverait son avenir…et fut interloquée par ce qui était écrit. Cela se vit sur son visage.

-Je sais que le message est personnel, mais on dirait que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ! clama Eri.

Kagome tenta tant bien que mal de rester impassible. Elle relut se prédiction, encore sans voix :

« L'année dernière sonnait ton glas,

Mais dorénavant réjouis-toi,

Lorsque la nouvelle année arrivera,

Ton bonheur apparaîtra.

Désormais tu seras comblée,

Sans attendre l'Éternité. »

Ce message était clair : quelque chose de merveilleux allait se produire. Est-ce qu par hasard…non ! Il fallait qu'elle rejette cette idée de sa tête ! C'était fini ! À jamais ! Mais alors… quelle était cette chose qui pourrait la rendre heureuse à part ça… ? Et quand cela arriverait-il… ? C'est ce qu'elle n'aimait pas dans ces prédictions : elles n'étaient jamais précises. Elle soupira.

-Hé ! fit Sôta qui les fit sursauter elle et les autres qui essayaient en douce de deviner l'état d'esprit de Kagome.

-Quoi ? demanda sa sœur d'un ton abrupt sans le vouloir.

-Désolé de vous déranger dans un moment aussi intriguant, mais quelle heure est-il ?

-Minuit moins dix… QUOI ? Déjà ? réagit-elle en s'apercevant de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Dépêchons-nous, sinon nous allons rater le début du feu d'artifice, leur conseilla sa mère.

Tous se mirent à courir vers la cour principale de la fête foraine. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à bout de souffle.

-Kagome ! appela alors une voix.

Son cœur se figea. La prédiction était-elle vraie ? Était-elle à l'avance ? La nouvelle année n'était pas encore apparue. Elle se retourna… C'était…

-Hojo ?

Son cœur repartit normalement, puis les battements s'accélérèrent à nouveau. Et si c'était vraiment Hojo qui ferait son bonheur ? Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Très…très bien…

-Je suis heureux ! Tu…tu es très belle ce soir… dit-il en laissant paraître un léger rougissement. Quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête.

-Merci…

-Dis-moi… commença-t-il, est-ce que…est-ce que par hasard…tu…tu voudrais être ma petite amie… ?

Ça y est, il l'avait dit ! Kagome en était bouche bée. Était-ce vraiment lui son « bonheur » ? C'était impossible… Elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre… Mais plus jamais elle ne pourrait lui dire « je t'aime », et ça, il lui fallait encore du temps pour l'accepter.

-Hojo… répondit-elle, gênée, je ne peux pas…du moins, pas maintenant… Je suis désolée, mais pour l'instant, mon cœur est déjà pris…

-Je vois… fit-il en signe de compréhension, toutefois un peu déçu, même s'il le cachait. Je serai patient. Sur ce…je te laisse. Je dois aller rejoindre ma famille. On se revoit à la rentrée ! Salut, et bonne année à l'avance !

-À toi aussi ! cria-t-elle tandis qu'il disparaissait dans la foule.

Elle était un peu peinée pour lui, même si elle étai consciente que, selon elle ; elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle l'aimait bien, elle aussi, mais pas autant qu'elle aimait Inuyasha.

-Alors ? demanda une de ses amies.

-Alors quoi ?

-Il t'a fait ses aveux ? fit à son tour Eri.

-Vous êtes toujours obligée de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ?

-Ben oui ! Sinon comment veux-tu qu'on t'aide à trouver l'homme idéal ?

-Remarque, elle à l'air de l'avoir trouvé sans notre aide…

-Ça suffit, maintenant ! Vous allez trop loin… les interrompit la miko.

-C'était juste pour te taquiner… Ne fais pas cette tête… Nous sommes désolées…nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû…

Le compte à rebours des trente secondes annonçant la fin d'une année et le début d'une autre venait de démarrer.

-N'en parlons plus, trancha Kagome.

Vingt secondes…

Elle sentit alors une présence familière autour d'elle. Elle jeta un regard aux alentours mais ne vit rien tant il y avait du monde…

Dix secondes…

Son impression s'intensifiait… Son cœur commença à battre à cent à l'heure….

Cinq secondes…

Elle ne pouvait pas se défaire de cette sensation…elle sentait qu'on l'observait…

Quatre…

Elle se retourna et ce qu'elle vit la para lysa…

Trois…

Il était là, juste devant elle, la regardant de ses yeux ambrés avec une infinie douceur…

Deux…

-Je t'ai manqué ? ironisa-t-il en lui souriant.

Un…

Elle se jeta dans ses bras…

ZÉRO ! Le feu d'artifice éclata en même temps que Kagome se faisait enlacée par celui dont elle avait toujours rêvé depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Elle éclata en sanglots, sa joie ne pouvant se manifester autrement. Toutes ces émotions qu'elle avait dû ignorer durant ces six derniers mois refirent surface. Son cœur explosait de joie. L'humain qui la tenait la réconforta en la serrent avec un amour plus fort que jamais.

-Calme-toi… Je suis là, maintenant…et je ne te quitterai plus.

* * *

Bien! Maintenant c'est le temps de "réponses aux reviews!".

nahi: Merci pour ta review pour le chp. 2 de mon autre fic Par-delà les différences. Cela m'a fait super plaisir de constater que tu ne m'as pas oubliée!

kittyarra: Tu l'as lu d'un coup? Eh ben! C'est que ma fic a vraiment dû te plaire! Alors j'espère que cette suite l'a été de même!

Inuka:Mon ordi? Comme je l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, il est au cimetière! Mais je suis d'accord avec toi! Beaucoup de gens ont pensé que je copiais le film 2 au début (film que je n'avais pas vu au moment où j'écrivais les chp. Maintenant, j'ai vu le 2 et le 3 et je dois dire que j'ai un chti coup de coeur pour le film 3!). Sinon maintenant mon ordi est tout neuf alors pas de problèmes.

yune-chan66: Emue? Oh quel beau mot! Moi je suis émue de voir le nombre de reviews que ma fic a atteint en seulement 14 chp.! Vous me soutenez tous même quand j'étais pas là et ça me fait plaisir!

Erizu:Merci merci! Que de compliments! Je suis en train de rougir.

jen ai po : La suite t'a plu?

Jo-anime: Je dois considérer que t'avoir fait pleurer est une belle performance alors? Eh ben espérons que si tu lis d'autres histoire qui seront de moi à l'avenir je sois à la hauteur de tes espérances! Tu me met la pression là! Et oui! J'ai pas chômé, j'ai quand même démarré d'autres fics sur papier notamment encore une d'inu...Mais j'en dirais pas plus tant que je n'aurais pas avancer dans Par-delà les différences et fini Ce que sont les sentiments, fic qui se finira dans 2 ou 3 chapitres.

tara: Bienvenue! Espérons que tu sois fidèle au rendez-vous!

Voilà! Je crois que c'est tout... Je tiens encore à vous remercier de m'avoir soutenu dans cette terrible épreuve, mais n'en parlons plus! Je suis de retour et c'est ça qui compte non? Allez à la prochaine qui j'espère sera le plus vite possible!


	16. Explications et révélations

Kilouuuuuuuuuuuu ! Me revoilà ! Dsl pour le lenteur de diffusion de mes chapitres, mais j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment alors ça me prend du temps de compléter un chapitre ! Enfin bon, c'est pas grave puisque vous pouvez quand même lire la suite plus rapidement que quand j'avais plus d'ordi (en même temps c'est logique). Enfin bon voilà un nouveau chapitre de Ce que sont les sentiments ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Chapitre 16………………GO !

**Disclaimer : les persos et l'univers d'Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils appartiennent à la grande mangaka qu'est Rumiko Takahashi.**

Comme d'habitude les réponses aux reviews seront à la fin.

Bonne lecture.

Shinokago.

_**CHAPITRE 16 : EXPLICATIONS ET RÉVÉLATIONS**_

Cela faisait plus d'une minute que la nouvelle année était arrivée, et Kagome n'avait toujours pas lâché Inuyasha qui commençait tout de même à étouffer malgré le fait que cette situation lui était plaisante. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus qu'il pouvait comprendre la réaction de la jeune miko. Mais si elle continuait, il ne vivrait pas longtemps pour en profiter…

-Kagome…desserre ton étreinte…tu m'étouffes…, dit-il avec peine.

Kagome le relâcha à contrecoeur, mais son bonheur était tel que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Inuyasha était là, devant elle, et c'est ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux en ce moment !

-Désolée…, fit-elle faiblement avec un léger rougissement sur les joues, les yeux embués de larmes de joie.

-T'en fais pas…C'est l'émotion , lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Et puis sèche tes larmes…, rajouta-t-il en passant son pouce sur la joue droite de sa protégée pour enlever l'eau salée. Me revoir ne te rend pas heureuse ? ironisa-t-il gentiment.

-Comment oses-tu ? le provoqua-t-elle de la même manière en retour. Si je pleure, c'est parce que je suis heureuse de te revoir !

-Je l'avais compris, mais cela n'en vaut pas la peine…

-Pas la peine ? Six mois sans te voir ! J'ai souffert de cette séparation et toi, c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant le ton.

-D'accord, d'accord…Calme-toi…Je m'excuse…

Et après un instant de silence…

-En tout cas, tu m'as manqué durant tout ce temps…, dit-il d'un ton sérieux en l'embrassant sur le front. Pour toi je ne sais pas, mais…

-Idiot , l'interrompit-elle en l'entourant de ses bras. Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué. Ça se voit, non… ?

Il l'enlaça à son tour avec affection.

-Kagome…je suis tellement heureux de te revoir…

-Moi aussi…, répondit la lycéenne. Mais…au fait, comment… ?

-Eh ben ! C'est l'amour fou, on dirait ! lança une voix derrière Kagome.

Elle et Inuyasha se séparèrent aussitôt, visiblement gênés.

-La vache ! Il est super mignon…, rajouta l'amie de la jeune miko. Kagome, j'avoue que tu as fait fort ! Et si tu nous présentais ?

-Mais…Kagome…, commença son frère qui venait de les rejoindre avec sa mère. C'est…

Un pincement à la main de la part de sa mère lui fit comprendre qu'il avait failli faire une gaffe.

-Alors, ma fille, comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

-D'accord…, lâcha Kagome d'un ton mal assuré, mais la chaleur d'Inuyasha qui venait de mettre sa main dans la sienne en signe d'encouragement lui redonna confiance. Je vous présente Inuyasha, le garçon dont je vous avais parlé, annonça-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

-Ah ! Le fameux garçon ! J'ai gagné mon pari, les filles ! Vous me devez un milk-shake chacune.

-…Un pari ? demanda Kagome.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit ? Que ton fameux garçon réapparaîtrait un jour ou l'autre… ? Et bien les autres ne m'ont pas vraiment crue, alors on a parié sur son retour, dit calmement Eri.

« Oser parier sur un sujet aussi délicat…Il y a des fois où je ne les reconnais plus… », songea Kagome.

-Maintenant, au moins, on sait qu'il t'aime réellement puisqu'il t'a retrouvée ! continua une autre des ses amies avec un sourire. Et puis, je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble !

-Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, coupa la mère de Kagome qui sentait que sa fille et Inuyasha devenaient de plus en plus rouges de honte. Nous allons finir la fête à la maison, vous êtes d'accord ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils rentrèrent au temple Higurashi. Sur le chemin du retour, Kagome demanda à Inuyasha, qu'elle tenait toujours par la main :

-I…Inu…Comment as-tu pu venir dans mon époque ?

-Je t'expliquerai en arrivant…, puis, après un court moment sans le moindre bruit mis à part le martèlement de leurs pas, il rajouta en lui chuchotant au creux de l'oreille : Au fait, tu es magnifique dans ton kimono ! J'ai même l'impression qu'il resplendit encore plus quand tu le portes…

Ce compliment fit rougir la jeune fille, qui était flattée. Mais une autre question la troublait : Est-ce que Miroku, Sango, Shippo et Kouga étaient également ici ? Dans son monde ?

Ils arrivèrent au temple une demi-heure plus tard. Ne pouvant plus tenir, Kagome questionna à nouveau Inuyasha.

-Dis-moi…est-ce que, par hasard, Miroku et les autres étaient avec toi ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt…, répondit-il mystérieusement.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, un petit garçon dont la chevelure était orange se précipita sur elle, suivi de près par un adolescent un peu plus âgé qu'elle avec une petite queue de cheval et d'une fille le tenant par la main. Enfin, un autre jeune d'environ dix-neuf ans apparut à son tour.

-Maman Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! cria le petit garçon en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Shippo… ? Et vous aussi… ? Vous êtes tous là… ? demanda Kagome, interloquée, mais heureuse de constater qu'eux aussi étaient bien présents. Mais…comment… ?

-Pas ici ! Nous t'expliquerons à l'intérieur, lui dit Sango.

-Mais d'où vient tout ce monde ? demanda une des amies de Kagome.

-Grande sœur…je crois que tu ne peux plus garder le secret..., fit Sôta.

-Qu'est-ce que ton frère veut dire ? questionnèrent à l'unisson les trois copines de la lycéenne, de plus en plus perdues.

-Je…je crois qu'il vaut mieux vous dire la vérité…, avoua la jeune miko. Entrons…je vais tout vous expliquer…

Ses amies la regardèrent avant que leurs yeux ne se dirigent vers le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs ébène et aux yeux ambrés (et dont Kagome se demandait pourquoi il avait les mêmes yeux que lorsqu'il était hanyou alors qu'il se tenait devant elle en humain), et enfin avant de s'attarder leurs regards sur les personnes qu'elles venaient de rencontrer et dont elles ignoraient encore le nom, mis à part le petit garçon qui, d'après elles, s'appelait Shippo. Elles remarquèrent qu'en effet, quelque chose semblait bizarre. Par exemple, comment pouvait-on avoir des yeux ambrés ? Voulant savoir ce que leur amie avait à leur dire, elles entrèrent dans la maison de Kagome, toutes accompagnées des autres.

-Installez-vous…le récit que je m'apprête à vous faire est assez long, alors, si possible, essayez de ne pas m'interrompre, s'il vous plaît…

-…On t'écoute…

La lycéenne commença :

-Premièrement, il faut que vous sachiez que, durant tout le temps où je n'étais pas présente au collège, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais malade…mais…parce que…

-…Elle était avec nous, finit Inuyasha.

-Tu flirtais, Kagome ? Tu es une rebelle ?

-Tu aurais pu nous le dire, au moins !

Inuyasha et le reste du groupe faillirent tomber à la renverse. Elle ? Une rebelle ? Difficile de l'imaginer…

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! s'exclama Kagome. Et si on revenait au véritable sujet ?

-…Oui, excuse-nous…Continue…

-Vous avez certainement déjà entendu parler de la légende de la Shikon no tama… ?

-Évidemment ! C'est ton grand-père qui n'arrêtait pas de nous embêter avec ça et ses autres histoires quand nous étions plus jeunes (le grand-père de Kagome devint rouge tant il se sentait offusqué par cette remarque !).

-Très bien…Alors voilà ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé…

Et elle leur raconta ses aventures dans le monde à l'époque Sengoku, ne faisant des détails que sur les combats les plus importants, du début à la fin, c'est-à-dire du moment de son arrivée à cette époque à celui où elle avait du la quitter. Après un quart d'heure/ une demi-heure, elle pu constater que ses amies n'en revenaient pas.

-…Ben ça alors…, fit l'une d'elle.

-C'est ahurissant… Mais c'est tellement romantique ! Kagome qui tombe amoureuse d'un hanyou…on comprend pourquoi il a des yeux différents ! Je me demande comment il était lorsqu'il était demi-youkaï ? continua Eri.

-Certainement très beau ! Tu connais les goûts de Kagome…

Le hanyou en question qui, à présent, était bel et bien humain, se sentit encore plus gêné que d'habitude.

-Mais maintenant, parlons sérieusement ! reprit Eri. Comment cela se fait-il que tes amis de l'autre époque soient ici alors que tu viens de nous dire que le puits sacré avait été scellé pour toujours ? Et comment tes amis, qui étaient soit un youkaï, soit un hanyou, puissent maintenant être humain ? Pour ton petit copain, Inuyasha (Inuyasha vira du rouge au rouge pivoine, de même que Kagome, même si cela se voyait moins), comme tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est peut-être, et même certain, que ce soit la Shikon no tama et son pouvoir qui soient à l'origine de son nouveau physique…mais pour les autres, alors ?

-Justement…je ne sais pas, leur confia Kagome.

-À mon avis, c'est vrai ! Vu comment tu t'es jetée dans ses bras tout à l'heure ! dit l'une de ses amies en riant. Non, sérieusement, comment avez-vous fait ? continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Inuyasha. Je pense que Kagome doit être mise au courant, sinon elle va nous faire une crise… (deux secondes plus tard, elle reçu un oreiller de plein fouet sur son visage).

-De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de le cacher, annonça Miroku (c'était la première fois qu'il parlait, et sa voix fit sursauter tout le monde). N'est-ce pas, Inuyasha ?

-…Oui…Si Kagome a fini, je crois que c'est à mon tour de vous dire dans quelles circonstances moi et les autres avons pu revenir ici.

-Pour nous, c'est la première fois, imbécile ! rétorqua Kouga qui parlait également pour la première fois.

-Retire ça tout de suite ! répondit Inuyasha en essayant de maîtriser sa colère.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter ne serait-ce que deux minutes ! cria Sango. Je te jure, Kagome, leurs prises de tête n'ont jamais cessées, même quand tu es partie.

-Ben dit donc, Kagome ! Tu en as des prétendants !

Cela provoqua un fou rire général dans la maison, et Inuyasha et Kouga arrêtèrent aussitôt de se disputer tant ils avaient honte de leur comportement.

-Bien ! Reprenons ! fit l'amie de Kagome qui avait déclenché le fou rire. Alors…et l'histoire de ce fameux retour, Inuyasha – si je peux être familière avec toi –, tu nous l'expliques ?

-…D'accord…Tout a commencé juste après le départ de Kagome et la disparition de la source magique qui entourait le puits…

**Flash-back**

_-Es-tu vraiment prêt à tout abandonner pour elle ! _demanda tout à coup une voix qui leur était inconnue.

-D'où vient cette voix ! demanda Miroku, étonné.

-J'en sais rien, moi ! Sinon, je ne serais pas aussi surpris que toi !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Sango qui venait de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

-On discutait quand on a entendu…

_-Ma voix, _termina celle-ci

-Qui es-tu ! demanda Inuyasha

_-Le bon esprit de la Shikon no tama…_

Tous observèrent la perle qui était entre les mains du hanyou. Elle semblait normale, quand soudain une éclatante lueur rosée en sortit, libérant ainsi l'esprit qui venait de leur parler.

-Co…comment est-ce possible… ? fit Miroku. C'est la première fois que…

_-Tout simplement parce que la perle est à nouveau entière. Cela m'a rendu assez de force pour me montrer à vous… Jusqu'à présent, la seule personne qui m'ait vu est Kagome, lorsque je lui ai prédit l'avenir…_

-…Prédit l'avenir ! Mais qui es-tu, à la fin ! s'impatienta le demi-youkaï.

-_Je suis la miko Midoriko…_

_-_Et on peut savoir ce que tu lui avais prédit !

-Inuyasha, ne soit pas aussi brusque ! lâcha Miroku en lui donnant un coup de bâton.

-_...Qu'elle devrait décider si la personne à laquelle elle tint le plus devait vivre ou mourir…Tu vois l'allusion, Inuyasha… ? _continua Midoriko avec un sourire. _Elle ne vous en avait pas parlé car elle ne voulait pas se faire influencer dans son choix…Mais arrêtons-nous là pour le passé !_ reprit-elle plus sérieusement. _Je parle maintenant de votre avenir : Inuyasha, je te le répète : est-tu vraiment prêt à tout abandonner pour elle… ?_

-Bien sûr ! Je lui offrirais même ma vie !

-_…Je m'en doutais…_

-Alors…dans ce cas, pourquoi me l'avoir demandé ?

-_Pour savoir jusqu'où allaient ta sincérité et ta fidélité…Quant à tes amis, voudraient-ils vivre dans son monde s'ils le pouvaient ?_

-Évidemment ! fit Kouga qui parla pour tout le reste du groupe.

-Mais…comment pourrait-on… ? demanda Sango.

_-Kagome a oublié une partie de ma prédiction lorsque je l'ai contactée…Oui, je lui avais prédit un choix, mais je lui avais également dit que, si elle faisait le bon, son vœu le plus cher se réaliserait peut-être…C'est ce qui va se produire si vous avez énormément de patience. Alors, écoutes-moi attentivement : tous vos espoirs reposent sur la Shikon no tama. En effet, transformer un hanyou en démon ou en humain n'est pas le seul pouvoir de la perle…si on lui laisse du temps…_

-Quels sont ses autres pouvoirs ! demanda avidement le demi-youkaï qui sentait l'espoir revenir au fond de son cœur.

_-Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra,mais…si on laisse suffisamment de temps à la perle pour qu'elle puisse emmagasiner assez d'énergie, dans quelques mois, non seulement toi et tes amis youkaïs Shippo et Kouga deviendrez humains, mais en plus, elle aura certainement le pouvoir de faire fonctionner le puits sacré juste assez longtemps pour que vous puissiez tous vous retrouver à l'époque de Kagome…_

-Combien de mois !

-_Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais selon moi, la Shikon no tama aura assez de puissance dans à peu près cinq ou six mois… L'esprit que je suis dorénavant vous aidera à faire ce que vous désirez de la perle. Mais attention : une fois de l'autre côté du puits, vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière, car lorsque vous l'aurez utilisée, elle disparaîtra._

-Nous attendrons jusque là… fit Kouga.

_-Une dernière chose : Inuyasha, si tu aimes vraiment cette miko, tu devras montrer ta volonté de la revoir à la Shikon no tama. Ayant été purifiée et renforcée par le pouvoir de Kagome, elle sentira tout de suite si tu tiens vraiment à la femme que tu aimes. C'est donc par conséquent toi qui détermineras votre avenir…et le sien. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, _reprit Midoriko à l'adresse de tout le monde, _c'est qu'en ce moment même, elle est malheureuse de savoir qu'elle ne vous reverra plus…Soyez patients…Et votre attente sera récompensée…_

Puis la lumière qui émanait de la perle disparut.

-Inuyasha… ? demanda Shippo.

-Nous allons la revoir…Je vais la revoir…Je n'y crois pas !

-Nous non plus…mais nous te suivrons, Inuyasha ! Ça lui fera plaisir ! fit Miroku. Il suffit juste d'être patient.

-J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra si cela me permet de la revoir… Vous êtes de mon avis ? continua-t-il en se retournant vers ses compagnons.

En voyant les yeux de ses amis qui trahissaient leur joie, il constata qu'il était inutile d'avoir posé la question.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Voili voilou ! Vous savez enfin qui a parlé au groupe après le départ de Kagome ! Et maintenant il est l'heure de « réponses aux reviews » :

Kakelle : Tu es sentimentale, hein ? Ben moi je trouve que c'est bien ! Alors ne te cache pas ! Moi aussi je suis sentimentale ! J'ai pleuré lorsque j'ai écrit la mort de Kagome (et pourtant c'est moi qui l'ai « tuée ». Donc t'en fais pas ! Continue à être sentimentale.

Tara : Dsl d'avoir été si longue ! Mais j'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes attentes !

Antonio, William and Guyome : Comme je te l'avais promis, je n'ai pas oublié cette fic ! Je n'oublies jamais une de mes fics, sinon ça me tuerait de voir que vous connaissez pas la suite quand une histoire vous tiens ! Enfin bon quoiqu'il en soit j'ai bien aimé le début de ta fic Inuyasha Fujikuma, le surdemidémon ! À quand la suite ?

Jen ai po : Oui la voilà la suite lol !

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu et dont je n'ai pas laissé de réponses !

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier avant l'épilogue que je mettrais certainement en même temps ! Je pense que le titre sera « Et la vie continue » (réfléchis) Oui ! Je pense que ça colle au chapitre !

Allez, rendez-vous au chapitre 17 ! Et puis n'oubliez pas : reviews please !

Ja ne.

Shinokago pour vous faire plaisir.

6


	17. Et la vie continue

Me revoilà pour cette fic ! La vache ça a été dur de l'écrire depuis tout ce temps! Non pas que je n'avais plus envie...mais plutôt parce que j'ai complètement perdu tous mes brouillons écrits (je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais faire pour mon autre fic d'ailleurs...bah je trouverai bien même si ça m'embête...) Enfin j'ai fait de mon mieux pour écrire cette fin. S'il vous plaît ne me trucidez pas ! Je sais que j'ai mis BEAUCOUP de temps à la publier, mais il m'est arrivé pas mal de choses, sans compter que je n'ai plus le net depuis un an ( là je suis dans un manga café)! Alors ça plus le fait de ne plus avoir mes brouillons, ça motivait pas vraiment... Vous pouvez me frapper, je comprendrai. Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que la fin vous plaira...Car oui! On arrive au dénouement tant attendu ! La fin de ma fic Ce que sont les sentiments ! J'en parlerai plus en détails lorsque vous l'aurez lu! En attendant, bonne lecture (pour ceux qui ont continué de croire en moi)!

Chapitre 17, «Et la vie continue » ………………Let's go !

_**CHAPITRE 17 : ET LA VIE CONTINUE.**_

-Six mois plus tard, nous avons franchi le puits, et nous sommes rentrés chez toi. Mais il n'y avait que ton grand-père. Après quelques explications, j'ai appris où tu te trouvais. Je suis donc parti te chercher pendant que les autres attendaient ici. La suite…vous la connaissez tous !

Inuyasha venait de finir son explication. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Kagome et les autres l'écoutaient attentivement.

-Vous avez attendu…pour moi ? fit la lycéenne, qui était émue par cette révélation.

-Comme quoi, l'amour donne des ailes, lâcha Eri. En attendant, je n'aurais jamais cru une histoire pareille si je ne vous avais pas rencontré !

-Moi aussi, fit Yuka.

-Idem pour moi, renchérit Ayumi. **(Note : comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai trouvé les noms des 2 autres amies de Kagome. J'espère que ça vous permettra de ne pas vous perdre dans les personnages par rapport au chapitre précédent…)**

-Mon dieu ! Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Plus d'une heure du matin ! Les filles, il faut rentrer, continua Eri en faisant un clin d'œil aux deux autres.

-C'est vrai ! Tu as tout à fait raison ! Madame Higurashi, merci infiniment pour cette soirée ! C'était…fantastique ! Kagome, on se téléphone, quant à tes amis, j'espère qu'on les reverra un de ces jours ! Maintenant qu'ils vont vivre ici, à notre époque…

Après avoir dit « Au revoir » au reste de la famille, les trois amies de Kagome quittèrent la maison pour rentrer chez elles, encore abasourdies de ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre, mais heureuses de savoir que, désormais, Kagome ne serait plus « malade d'amour », comme le dit si bien l'une d'elles pendant qu'elle discutaient.

Du côté de Kagome, tous étaient exténués tant les émotions qu'ils avaient eu avaient été fortes. Mais, même malgré la fatigue, Kagome ne voulait pas dormir. Ce fut pourtant plus fort qu'elle. Elle sombra dans le sommeil, sa tête tombant sur l'épaule d'Inuyasha dont le visage s'adoucit en la voyant si paisible.

-Cela faisait longtemps que son visage n'était pas aussi serein…dit alors la mère de Kagome. C'est parce que vous êtes à ses côtés.

-Elle a dû avoir du mal à se remettre de cette séparation, il y a six mois.

-Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer, chuchota Sôta.

-Nous sommes tous fatigués. Nous reposer nous fera le plus grand bien, ajouta Miroku.

-Restez pour dormir ici cette nuit et celles à venir…Jusqu'à ce que nous vous trouvions une habitation ! Inuyasha, pourrais-tu amener Kagome dans sa chambre ? demanda la mère de la jeune fille.

-…Oui…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébène se leva doucement et prit sa dulcinée dans ses bras afin de ne pas la réveiller.

-Maman, je peux dormir avec les autres ? supplia Sôta.

-Si tu y tiens…Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander.

-Cela ne nous dérange pas, fit Sango.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais vous préparer des lits dans le salon, si ça ne vous dérange pas de dormir dans la même pièce.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais me défendre, même si je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ajouta l'ex-chasseuse de démons en regardant l'ancien bonze avec des yeux tendres.

-Je crois que tu as raison…fit celui-ci en l'embrassant sur le front. Mais je tiens à vous aider ! lâcha-t-il à l'adresse de madame Higurashi.

-Si vous pensez en être capable, répondit-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Imaginer des personnes venant d'une époque qui existait il y a cinq cents ans auparavant tenter de faire un lit dans le monde moderne l'amusait. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait assister à ça. Après les avoir vu se débattre avec les draps quelques minutes, elle les aida à les faire. Puis, après qu'ils se soient installés, ils discutèrent un peu, avant que Shippo demande :

-Et où va dormir Inuyasha ?

Tous se regardèrent. Ils avaient tous, sans exception, pensé à la même chose.

-Il me semble que cela paraît évident, fit Sango.

-Vous lui faîtes confiance ? s'enquit Miroku avec un regard malicieux, avant de recevoir un coup de poing sur la tête de la part de l'ex-chasseuse.

-Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré !

-C'est celui que ma fille a choisi, alors je lui donne toute ma confiance. Allez, il est temps de dormir! Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire demain. Bonne nuit.

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage, Inuyasha venait de déposer Kagome sur son lit. Il la regarda un moment, le visage serein. La jeune femme lui avait tant manqué qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser lui-même ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il était heureux. Heureux de voir que la jeune miko ne l'avait jamais oublié durant tout ce temps, heureux de savoir que durant ces derniers mois, elle n'avait cessé de le garder dans son coeur. Après l'avoir observée durant de longues minutes, il décida de quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre les autres. Après tout, il n'était pas chez lui. Néanmoins au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il sentit deux bras l'entourer.

-Tu ne dormais pas? demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Pas depuis quelques minutes.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le dos du jeune homme et murmura faiblement une chose que seul Inuyasha aurait pu entendre s'il n'avait pas été tous les deux.

-Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux plus être seule.

-Je suis bel et bien là, maintenant, tu sais? Je ne risque pas de repartir.

Vexée, Kagome relâcha l'ex-hanyou et retourna sur son lit.

-Très bien, si tu préfères retourner en bas, vas-y.

Inuyasha comprit qu'il l'avait blessée. Miroku lui avait très bien fait remarquer qu'il n'avait pas toujours bien agi envers celle qu'il aimait. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire, il sut tout de suite où son erreur se situait. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et s'assit à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle avait caché sa tête au creux de ses genoux, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

-Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il. Mais je ne sais pas encore comment gérer la situation. Même si je suis beaucoup venu ici, je ne connais presque rien sur ton monde, alors...

La miko releva la tête et l'observa. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

-Et si tu restais toi-même?

-Rester moi-même? Je ne pense pas que ça m'aidera!

-Peut-être que si, au contraire, parce que tu as toujours été un battant. Tu as toujours gagné grâce à ça.

-Je n'étais pas seul non plus. Ca aussi ça a beaucoup joué.

-Là aussi tu n'es pas seul, Inu. Tu seras toujours entouré.

-...Il n'y a que toi pour trouver les mots justes.

-C'est parce que je te connais bien, sourit Kagome.

-Je vois ça. Kagome...

-Oui?

-Resteras-tu à mes côtés, toi aussi?

-Quelle question! Aussi malapris que tu puisses l'être, tu es le seul sur qui j'ai toujours compté.

Inuyasha la regarda avant de rougir en détournant la tête. Cette action fit sourire Kagome. Il n'avait décidément pas changé. Elle mit sa main dans la sienne.

-Et toi, Inuyasha?

Le regard de ce dernier se posa de nouveau sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci était en train de regarder la fenêtre, les joues légèrement roses. Il ferma les yeux et sourit, avant d'attirer celle qu'il aimait vers lui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, il donna sa réponse.

-Il est hors de question que je te lâche. J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour que tu t'échappes de nouveau.

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa tendrement. Kagome, surprise, se laissa cependant faire. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Inuyasha se cala contre le mur tandis que le jeune femme posait sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Je t'aime, Inu.

Caressant ses cheveux, l'ex-hanyou sourit.

-Moi aussi, Kagome. Moi...aussi...

Relevant la tête, la miko remarqua qu'il s'était endormi. Se calant contre lui, elle ferma à les yeux pour rêver à son tour.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle vit aussitôt qu'elle se trouvait seule dans la chambre. Elle commença à paniquer. Ce qui s'était passé hier soir n'avait-t-il été qu'un rêve? Le fruit de son imagination? Après s'être changée, elle descendit les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre et alla dans la cuisine. Elle y retrouva alors Inuyasha en train de discuter avec sa mère.

-Ah, tu es réveillée? demanda-t-elle.

-Ce n'était donc pas un rêve...

-Pour tes compagnons? Je ne pense pas. Puisque tu es réveillée, tu vas pouvoir accompagner ton petit ami à l'école.

Kagome fit une tête incompréhensible, car elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait se rendre à l'école avec Inuyasha en pleines vacances.

-Voyons, Kagome. Réfléchis. Inuyasha va devoir s'intégrer à la société d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors autant que tu l'aides.

-Oui, mais...comment...

-Tu vas l'aider à se mettre à niveau.

-A moins que cela ne te dérange, fit Inuyasha.

La jeune femme l'observa, bafouillant que non. Après avoir préparé le dossier d'inscription, tous les deux sortirent pour prendre la direction du lycée de Kagome. Alors qu'ils marchaient, la miko émit un léger rire.

-Toi, tu as encore une idée derrière la tête, fit l'ex-hanyou.

-Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en tentant de s'arrêter de rire. En fait...Je me demandais comment tu allais réagir maintenant que toi aussi, tu vas devoir passer des examens.

-QUOI? Je vais devoir en passer?

-C'est ça l'école, Inu. L'avantage, c'est que tu ne m'embêteras plus avec ça, puisque toi aussi, tu vas devoir t'y mettre.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord! Je n'ai jamais rien compris à tes formules magiques!

-C'était des mathématiques.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est!

-Tu apprendras. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras te démarquer dans d'autres domaines, comme le sport. Je suis certaine qu'en kendo, tu te débrouillerais bien.

-Le kendo?

-Je te montrerai. Au fait, où sont passés les autres?

-Et bien, Sango et Miroku sont partis avec ton grand-père pour trouver un appartement. Une de tes amies est venue chercher Kouga pour faire la même chose que nous, mais dans son école. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à le supporter! Quant à Shippo, ta mère va voir s'il est possible de...comment a-t-elle dit déjà...? De l'adopter?

- Shippo deviendrait mon frère?

-C'est ce que ta mère a dit.

-J'espère que ça marchera. Allez dépêchons-nous! Plus vite nous serons rentrés, plus vite nous commencerons ta mise à niveau!

-Pitié.

Quelques temps plus tard, tout le monde avait enfin pris ses repères. Inuyasha avait tant bien que mal réussi à entrer dans la même école que Kagome qui lui avait fait subir de très longues séances de mise à niveau en peu de temps. Kouga, de son côté, avait intégré la même école que Eri. Shippo allait à la même école que Sôta. Quant à Sango et Miroku, ils avaient fini par trouver un logement situé à quelques pâtés de maison du domicile de Kagome. Les parents de cette dernière avaient aménagé une pièce spécialement pour Inuyasha (Shippo dormait dans la même chambre que le petit frère de la jeune femme). Chacun faisait donc son chemin. C'est ainsi que les années passèrent, avec des hauts et des bas, mais surtout avec plus de joie que de peine. Après leurs diplômes, Kagome se mit à faire des études afin de devenir enseignante. Ses professeurs lui avait dit qu'elle semblait avoir un bon potentiel et une bonne relation avec les enfants. Mais c'est surtout à cause de l'envie d'enseigner aux autres qu'elle se mit à étudier, avec comme domaine de prédilection l'histoire, en particulier l'époque Sengoku et ses légendes.

Pendant ce temps, Inuyasha s'attelait comme il pouvait à l'ouverture d'un club de kendo. Il devait néanmoins pour cela suivre une formation de deux ans pour se perfectionner et apprendre la manière d'enseigner aux autres, ce qui était loin d'être son point fort. Mais comme Kagome l'avait prévu, il avait aimé ce sport dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il s'était donc inscrit au club de son lycée, et avait fait remporter de nombreux titres à son bâtiment scolaire. Mais plus que tout ça, c'était le plaisir de battre Kouga en combat singulier qui le motivait. Pourtant, lui aussi se défendait bien, et il avait de son côté gagné lui aussi pas mal de trophées. De fil en aiguille, une certaine amitié et un profond respect s'était tissé entre les deux rivaux. D'autant plus que l'ex-hanyou n'avait plus de raison d'être jaloux. En effet, il ne doutait plus des sentiments de Kagome à son égard, mais surtout, Kouga avait entamé une relation avec Eri. Lorsque la fin de leurs études arrivèrent, ils avaient donc envisagé d'ouvrir tous les deux leur propre dôjo avec pour ambition de former les meilleurs. Grâce à leurs expériences respectives du combat et en les combinant aux règles du kendo, leurs amis et eux-même étaient persuadés qu'ils n'auraient aucune difficulté à réussir, en particulier grâce aux avis favorables de leurs professeurs de kendo.

Shippo, de même que Sota, continuaient leur scolarité normalement. L'ex-démon renard avait d'ailleurs montré de grandes capacités de réflexion. Lors d'un dîner, il avait décrété que ce n'était pas difficile après tout le temps passé avec Inuyasha qui était loin d'être une lumière, ce qui lui avait valu un coup de poing magistral sur la tête de la part de ce dernier.

Enfin, Miroku était devenu gérant d'une source thermale avec Sango. Il en profitait pour donner des sermons, ce qui était à vrai dire la particularité du lieu. Il n'avait néanmoins toujours pas changé et continuait de flatter les femmes, avant d'être rapidement ramené à la réalité par Sango. Durant tout ce temps, il avait quand même surpris tout le monde lorsqu'il avait demandé l'ancienne chasseuse de démons en mariage lors d'un dîner "familial". Celui-ci eut lieu quelques temps plus tard, et Sango attendait à présent un enfant depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Tout allait donc pour le mieux...Et les années continuaient de passer.

Un soir, alors que Miroku fermait son enseigne, il vit Inuyasha arriver à l'improviste. Inquiet, il se précipita pour savoir si tout allait bien. Après avoir eu la confirmation qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, il demanda si tout se passait bien avec Kagome. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébène s'assit et reprit son souffle avant de prendre la parole.

-Miroku, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Tu peux répéter? C'est la première fois que je t'entends demander de l'aide à quelqu'un aussi spontanément.

-Miroku...Je ne plaisante pas.

-On dirait bien, finit par dire le moine en reprenant son sérieux. Qu'y a t-il?

Alors que son ami racontait son problème, Sango arriva.

-Tiens, Inuyasha? Tu vas bien?

-Sango, je finirai de ranger. Je finis cette discussion et je le fais. Tu ne dois pas faire beaucoup d'efforts, fit Miroku en voyant l'air gêné d'Inuyasha.

-Miroku, je peux encore me déplacer.

-Sango, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu te surmènes, lâcha son mari en se rapprochant d'elle et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

-Heu...Très bien. Inu, tu passeras le bonjour à Kagome de ma part?

-Oui...

-Bien, où en étions-nous? reprit Miroku une fois Sango partie. Ah oui! Tu es sûr de toi?

-Je crois, mais je ne sais pas si...

-Bien. Dans ce cas, voilà ce que tu peux faire.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Kagome venait de finir ses examens pour obtenir son diplôme, elle décida de voir Sango pour discuter, car ses révisions l'avaient empêchée de la voir pendant un moment. Après avoir parlé de tout et de rien, son amie l'informa qu'Inuyasha était passé aux sources il n'y a pas longtemps. Le visage de Kagome s'assombrit. Inquiète, Sango lui demanda si tout allait bien.

-Je pense, oui. C'est juste que je le trouve assez distant depuis un moment. Il ne me dit pas ce qu'il fait et il m'évite.

-Il voulait peut-être te laisser te concentrer sur tes études. Et puis il a aussi le dôjo à tenir.

-Je le sais bien, mais c'est quand même bizarre. Il ne me parle que très rarement et refuse un tête-à-tête avec moi...

-Quelque chose doit le préoccuper. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine qu'il y a une explication.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Je vais te laisser. Je dois encore faire les courses pour la maison. Tu n'as pas oublié le dîner de ce soir?

-Ne t'en fais pas, Miroku et moi seront présents.

Sur ces mots, la miko partit, non sans quelques inquiétudes en tête. Le soir venu, alors que le dîner se passait sans encombres. Kagome leur annonça qu'elle les abandonnait quelques minutes pour aller s'oxygéner à l'extérieur. Sango n'étant pas du genre à rester les bras croisés, demanda immédiatement à Inuyasha quel était son problème une fois la jeune femme partit. Voyant qu'il semblait y avoir un malentendu, Miroku s'empressa de demander à Inuyasha le problème.

-J'ai juste fait comme tu me l'as dit. J'ai fait en sorte de l'éloigner de mon projet.

-...Comment l'as-tu éloignée?

-J'ai pris mes distances avec elle.

-Idiot, je t'ai juste dit de faire en sorte qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien! Pas de l'ignorer!

-Comment voulais-tu que je sache?

-Je pensais que tu l'aurais compris.

-Inuyasha a besoin de plus de détails pour comprendre quelque chose au niveau des sentiments, lâcha Shippo.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? demanda Inuyasha après avoir assené un coup à l'ex-youkai renard.

-Tu as tout sur toi?

-Oui, comme tu me l'as dit, Miroku.

-Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

-C'est vraiment le moment?

-Je ne m'en fais pas, tu sauras trouver les bons mots.

-Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez, tous les deux? demanda Sango qui semblait cependant comprendre une partie de l'histoire.

-Je vais l'expliquer aux autres. Toi, dépêche-toi.

L'ex-hanyou rejoignit donc Kagome dehors tandis qu'il entendait Miroku raconter le début de leur histoire. Il retrouva Kagome accoudée au Boshin-Goku en train de réfléchir.

-Kagome?

-Inuyasha?

-Tu vas bien?

-Disons que je pourrais aller mieux, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-C'est à cause de moi?

La miko le regarda intensément avant de détourner son regard vers l'arbre sacré.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. C'est peut-être moi qui me fait des idées.

-Raconte-moi.

-Je...J'ai juste l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas été très présente pour toi ces derniers-temps à cause de mes études, mais...peut-être que nous aurions pu en parler pour empêcher que tu m'évites.

-C'est vrai...Je n'ai pas été très délicat non plus, Kagome. En réalité je ne t'évitais pas.

-Comment ça?

-La vérité...La vérité c'est que je voulais à tout prix t'éloigner de mon projet jusqu'au bon moment.

-Le bon moment? Quel bon moment, Inuyasha? Quel projet? De quoi...

Sa dernière question mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit une bague que l'ex-hanyou venait de sortir.

-Ce projet. Je voulais attendre le bon moment. J'ai demandé conseil à Miroku, mais je dois avouer que je n'avais pas prévu ta réaction. Il faut dire que j'ai aussi mal interprété ce qu'il voulait signifier quand il me disait de faire en sorte que tu ne te rendes compte de rien. Mais plutôt que de te voir dans cet état, je préfère de le demander maintenant. Je ne sais pas si le moment est opportun, mais...Enfin...Est-ce que...Voudrais-tu m'épouser, Kagome?

L'interpelée regarda alternativement Inuyasha et la bague pendant plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent interminable pour le jeune homme.

-Tu veux que je devienne ta femme...?

L'ex-hanyou rougit en hochant la tête. Décidément, il avait beaucoup de mal avec ce genre de sentiments. Ou tout du moins, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour ce genre de chose. Kagome se rapprocha et releva son menton.

-J'accepte avec joie, Inuyasha.

-Kagome...

-C'est bon maintenant? Hé le chien! Plutôt que d'avoir cette tête d'ahuri, enfile-lui la bague au doigt!

-La ferme Kouga! J'allais le faire! Je suis pas stupide à ce point!

-J'aurais juré le contraire!

-On réglera nos comptes sur le tatami! Excuse-moi du contre-temps, Kagome.

-J'ai l'habitude. Au moins, ça rend la demande originale.

-Kagome, désormais...

-...Nous resterons ensemble à jamais, sourit-elle.

Et c'est en enfilant la bague que nos deux héros surent qu'ils seraient à présent toujours là l'un pour l'autre, et ce pour le restant de leur vie, le tout entouré de leurs amis. Leur avenir s'annonçait radieux.

_**FIN**_

Et voilà!! Encore GOMEN NASAI du retard. Et si jamais ça ne vous plaît pas, faîtes-le moi savoir, parce que je comprendrais, surtout que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai plus écrit avec ces personnages, alors j'ai peur d'avoir un peu perdu leurs personnalités (faut dire qu'écouter Losing the Ground d'Entwine pour ce chapitre c'était pas non plus une bonne idée vu les paroles...XD)!! Autrement, j'espère que cet ultime chapitre a été à la hauteur de votre attente (pas autant que vous le souhaiteriez, je pense, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux avec les souvenirs qui me restaient de mes brouillons). Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'au bout, et j'espère que vous continuerez à me soutenir pour les autres fics que je mettrai sur le site. Je sais que j'en ai une autre en cours. Pour ceux qui la lise, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, mais j'essaie de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées. Vous finirez par avoir la suite, c'est quand même certain. Merci encore de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout et d'avoir supporté cette attente indésirable. J'espère encore que vous me pardonnerez. Il est l'heure des réponses aux reviews.

Kikou: Merci de ton com. Et excuse-moi d'avoir mis autant de temps à mettre la suite. J'espère que tu me pardonneras...

Antonio: Bon ben l'avantage pour toi c'est qu'au moins tu auras pu imaginé tout ce que tu veux avant que je ne mette la fin XD. Et si tu veux oui on pourrait faire quelque chose avec ton perso XD. On en reparle? Prend mon adresse si tu veux mais si tu le fais préviens-moi oki?

Nahi: Tu as vu? J'ai fait des progrès avec les personnages (en particulier les amies de Kagome, car j'avoue que c'est vrai qu'on pouvait très facilement se perdre (moi aussi ça m'embrouillait XD). J'espère que là ce sera plus clair pour toi. Et désolée du retard, mais si tu continues tes fics promis je me rattraperai!! Tu continueras de me suivre? (mode chibi eyes on)

Satsuki04: Je sais je sais, j'ai mis du temps. Mais même si c'est véridique, ce sont des encouragements comme les tiens qui m'ont permis de me remotiver!! J'espère donc te revoir dans une prochaine histoire malgré les délais.

Kakelle: Ca c'est sûr...Moi aussi je l'attend le prince charmant, alors en attendant, tout ce que je peux faire c'est écrire XD. J'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a plu.

Kaitenho: Je sais je suis impardonnable pour avoir mis autant de temps, mais ne dit-on pas mieux vaut tard que jamais? Enfin bref, j'espère néanmoins que tu auras espéré jusqu'au bout la fin et que celle-ci aura été à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Sachiko: Je ne me suis pas arrêtée, j'étais juste en stand-by pur les raisons que j'ai cité plus haut...Mais si ce chapitre te plaît, tu m'en verras ravie

hélène: je ne sais pas si je t'avais déjà laissé une réponse, mais je le refais ici au cas où. Que mon style d'écriture te plaise m'a fait très plaisir, même si depuis je pense avoir un peu évolué (je ne dis pas que je suis devenue très douée, mais que je commence à mieux tourner mes phrases, même si je ne sais pas si là ça se voit vu que j'ai écrit ce chapitre d'une traite en pensant surtout à la mise en scène finale). J'espère que cette fin te fera sourire. Et merci.

Marilou: Merci aussi à toi pour ton soutien. Les reviews comme les tiennes son toujours les bienvenues. Et après avoir pleuré, j'espère fortement que tu souriras comme hélène

Et bin évidemment, merci encore une fois aussi à tous les lecteurs anonymes!!

Voilà. Ainsi s'achève cette fic qui, malgré très peu de chapitres (qui étaient courts qui plus est), aura mis du temps à se terminer. Malgré tous ces désagréments, j'espère que vous lirez d'autres nouvelles de ma part (oui oui je sais je dois continuer Par-delà les différences). Et même si c'est le dernier chapitre, une tite review fait toujours plaisir. Alors...Review?

Sur ces mots, je vous laisse.

Une dernière chose: plus de 100 reviews!! Je ne m'y attendais pas pour une première fic, et pour cela je remercie tout le monde. Je pense préparer une surprise pour fêter l'évènement, mais je la garde pour moi pour le moment ;)

A très bientôt (le plus vie possible, j'espère bien!!). Votre écrivain Shino


End file.
